Cameron Morgan: On the Run
by Agent Striker
Summary: Cammie is on the run.From the Circle&from her past.Thing seem to get better when she arrives in London but an encounter with masked attackers sends her looking for backup...namely Britain's only teenaged spy, Alex Rider.It's continental road trip time!
1. London Bound

**Hi, my name is Agent Striker…I have 3 other stories on fan fiction but this is my first Gallagher Girls fic. I seriously have read the books 3 times each but the second on is my fav!!!!! Ewww…Josh!! (I'm bias though… I read the 2****nd**** one not knowing it was a series and well…MY BAD!!!) Okay enough about me…On to the story! (Oh, and I own nothing!!)**

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the huge jet liner's loading platform. I easily climbed the steps and at the top I turned into the setting sun to wave at my Mom. Yea, I'm aware that spies should never look back but…hey I'm going to London for the entire winter break and I won't see her again until school starts. So I ignored my many years of training and waved. The beautiful lady smiled and waved, urging me onto the plane. I smiled back and turned to the plane with a new sense of excitement. Before I could walk onto the plane by myself, a cappuccino colored arm forcefully yanked me on board. As I rubbed my newly sore wrist I said to my best friend, "Geeze Bex, I was coming! You didn't have to dislocate my wrist!"

Bex Baxter simply rolled her eyes and in her rich British accent said, "You want me to really dislocate it?"

I laughed and shook my heads knowing that if I gave Bex the chance she would be VERY tempted to try. We took our seats as the pilot of the Baxter's private plane commanded us to sit down, "Bex and company," (I'm guessing I'm 'company'?) "You better have your butts in those seats and the seat belts buckled in three seconds or else…"

The pilot left the threat hanging in the air. I whispered to Bex as the plane began to taxi down the long runway, "What's with the pilot? He seems kinda…"

"Grumpy? Yea, that's Jake for you," She glanced at my face and said "Don't worry Cam, he's retired MI5."

I forced a smile and looked out toward the rapidly sinking sun. I'll rewind for those of you who don't know me. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I'm a spy…okay, a spy in training. I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women also know as a school for trainee spies, grades seven to twelve. Life was pretty normal until I met a boy from town…who had/has no idea I'm a spy. The next semester there was the visit from a group of Blackthorne boys. That really rocked our world at Gallagher, those boys…well one boy in particular, was brimming over with confidence, smirks, "Spy"s and even a pretty fair amount of sweetness. Then a certain trip to Boston turned from fun to terror (And a certain Blackthorne boy I saw had nothing to do with the terror…I think…I hope). After my roommate Macy McHenry, yes, the senator's daughter and I were attacked on the roof and things pretty much went down hill from there. After months of research we discovered that it wasn't Macey the Circle of Cavan, also know as CoC, was after me. Yep, me, the fatherless, boring pavement artist. The CoC seem to have it in for me. They shot a very dear member of my family and they hurt my friend. The CoC is one of the reasons I'm on an eight hour flight to London, England. If you guessed I'm on the, on the lamb, you pretty much right. This is going to be a very interesting break.

I let out a small sigh and Bex turned toward me with a smile, "Why don't you take a nap? I wake you when we can see London."

I nodded mutely and pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders and leaned my head against the window. It wasn't really my forest green jacket. It belonged to a certain boy named Zach, a boy I haven't seen since the CoC tried to kill me and shot my aunt. I guess you could call it a security blanket. I gently slipped my hand into the left hand pocket and felt the paper of a note that had been in the pocket when Zach lost it. It simply said:

Have fun in London

-Z

I smiled and settled into a deep sleep. Although it was a deep sleep, it was anything but peaceful. Images of my friends, the night in Washington D.C., of my Aunt Abby bleeding on the road, and Zach pushing me against the wall raced through my heard. Screaming echoed through the dream and a gold ring kept appearing.

Before I knew what was happening Bex was shaking my arm urgently telling me it was okay. I looked groggily at her and she said simply, "You were screaming."

I nodded and turned my face from her. It had been so hard; the dreams kept coming back, like I was missing something…If they would only tell me what.

**Well there you have it, chapter one!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**-Agent Striker**


	2. Welcome Home

**Wow, I am so sorry for the long update time! I wanted to finish my other story…I'm also sorry for changing the name, this story was CAMMIE MORGAN: ON THE RUN. I decided that Cameron sounded more…mature? I really don't know but I liked it better. I also apologize for changing the crossover characters. This is now a Gallagher Girls/ALEX RIDER crossover…I'm sorry I just changed my mind…Thanks to **Giggelsrocksodoi**, **GoodeSpyYoung96**,** Duchess55**,** hearts4ever**, **maka**, (oh and maka, MI6 is like Britain's Secret Service concerned with outside matters while MI5 is more home affairs and internal matters! Bex's parents work for MI6), **overachiever13**, **VampireBookAddict**,** Insanely Me**,** **and** Blue Bananana **for reviewing! Well, I hope you'll still enjoy the story…**

A few restless hours after Bex woke me up, we arrived in London. The airport was bustling with people from all over the world. All around me I caught snippets of conversations in at least eight other languages. Bex grinned as she grabbed my hand, basically dragging me through the crowd to find our luggage. We grabbed our bags and Bex lead me to a door on the west side of the airport. As we stepped out side, we were greeted by a blast of cold air and a few snow flurries. Grinning Bex said, "Come on, Markus should be parked over here."

Before I could answer, Bex started off at an unbelievable pace considering how long we had been on a plane. I quickly caught up to her and we scanned the parking lot for her parent's limo. Bex smiled and pointed. I followed her gaze and my eyes fell on a long black limo. Bex took off running and suddenly energized, I raced after her. Bex dropped her luggage a few away from the car and flung herself into her father's arms. I casually glanced be hind me at the airport door just in time to see a flash of color as someone quickly turned to go inside the building. _That's weird,_ My thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Baxter said, "Cameron, it's so good to see you, how's your mom?"

I smiled and replied truthfully, "It's good to see you, too. My mom is doing well, thanks."

Mr. Baxter nodded, "That's great. Are you two ready to head home?"

I nodded and Bex picked up luggage and asked, "Where's Mum?"

"Her flight was delayed in Turkey, something about the weather. She should be getting in early tomorrow morning." He said as the chauffeur, Markus, place the bags in the trunk, closing in with a secure click.

Bex nodded, "Oh."

Mr. Baxter smiled as he held open the door for Bex and me, "Don't worry, by the time you get up in the morning, honey."

I didn't hear Bex's reply as I stepped into the limo's luxurious interior. There was room for at least eight people inside and it still fit a small, but well stocked bar. The black seats were a soft leather, the windows were tinted and (So Bex said) bullet proof. I was completely safe. Nothing to worry about. And yet I was still worried. The chauffeur closed the door and started the almost inaudible engine. As we drove I listened to Bex and her father catch up. Bex turned to me and said, "You're being awfully quite. Are you all right?"

I smiled, "Sure, I'm fine, just tired."

Bex stared hard at me but she said nothing. Mr. Baxter nodded, "Eight hours in a long time to spend in a plane…especially with Bex."

I laughed as Bex playfully hit her dad, "I won't make any comment on that, Bex might kill me in my sleep."

"Well you might be right," Bex said, "I could do a lot of damage to you with the way you sleep. I don't think an earthquake could wake you up!"

We all laughed and continued the small talk until we arrived at Bex's house. Or should I say mansion? I personally think it's huge but Bex thinks everyone lives in 50 room houses. The front of the house is brick and it's surrounded by a beautifully maintained garden.

Mr. Baxter led the way inside. The house is beautifully furnished in Victorian era antiques. I gapped at all the amazing details, but Bex grabbed my arm ad led me up the grand staircase, "Come on, let me show you your room, you're going to love it!"

"How are you so peppy?" I asked as Bex led me past ten or so doors to another staircase.

Bex didn't answer so I asked another question, "Why are we going up stairs?"

Bex shrugged as she led the way upstairs, "Duh, we're going to my floor."

"What?" I stopped as Bex stared down at me, "You have an _entire _floor to your self?"

"Yea...so?"

Before I could answer she turned and quickly mounted the stairs. "So not many girls have their own _floor_!" I muttered as I followed her at a decidedly slower pace.

All the spy training in the world couldn't have prepared me for Bex's 'floor'. It was massive! There was one main room and four other rooms that had doors. I dropped the bags I was carrying and gapped at the huge room.

"Well?" Bex smiled.

"Holy cow, this is seriously your entire floor?" I asked.

"Yep, home sweet home." Okay, let me describe the main room. If your thinking this is like an attic floor, you're wrong. Seriously wrong. There are four floors in this house, five if you count the basement. Back to the main room, it has to be at least 15 by 20 feet. The room is more modern than the downstairs but not so much that it felt cold. The color scheme was bright pink, maroon (more of a dark purple really), and black. Very Bex-ish.

There was a small kitchenette in the far corner and a sunken living room took up most of the middle, yea you read that right _sunken living room_. A HUGE wrap around couch defined the living room area and a flat screen TV dominated the far wall. Behind the couch was an air hockey table and a cabinet. "What's in the cabinet?" I asked as I ventured closer to the edge of the pit.

"Movies," Bex said boredly, "Are you done gawking? I want to show you your room."

I nodded and followed her down the hall; she reached for the first door on the left, and said "This is my workout room."

The workout was, you guessed it, HUGE! And better then some private gyms I've been in. Seriously, there had to be a dozen different types of exercise equipment and A LAP POOL! "You have a lap pool up here?" I asked in awe.

"No, that's my bath tub." Bex answered flatly.

"Haha you're hilarious Bex, geeze, if you don't want to be a spy you could always be a comedian." I answered with a straight face.

Without answering Bex walked out of the room. I followed as she walked across the hallway, "This is my room." She said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. This time I was prepared. Again, the room was huge and it had the same colors as the main room, but, boy oh boy was it beautiful. It had everything a normal room has; a desk and a bed, but it also had a TV, a computer, a fireplace, and a balcony. The room is so stupendous it's hard to describe. Think something so amazing it takes your breath away...even when you think you're prepared! I walked tentatively further into the room, flowing Bex to another door, "Bathroom."

I nodded and peaked inside. It wasn't as big as I expected but still big and beautiful, "Awesome." I said with a smile.

"Now the best part; the closet!" Bex said as she sauntered over to yet another door. With a smile she flung the door open and steeped back. The closet was bigger than our room at Gallagher, heck it was bigger than any room I've ever had. And it was full of clothes. Not over flowing, but getting there. "How can _one _girl have that many clothes? I haven't had that many clothes in my entire life!" I asked with a smile.

"I have a lot of personality, there for I need lots of clothes." She answered as she closed the door. I shook my head as she continued, "Are you ready to see your room?"

"Of course!" I said happily.

"Well the let's go!"

I followed Bex out the door excitedly, never looking back. She crossed the hall and opened the door next to the workout room. "You open it." She said.

I nodded, grabbing the handle and flung open the door. The room is indescribable. It's so amazing, Bex has it all painted my favorite colors and things that I like are sprinkled through out. I turn to her and embraced her in a hug, "Thank you so much, it's…absolutely perfect!"

She smiled, "I'm glad…Cam I just want you know, if you ever need somewhere…a second home…you can always come here, you'll be welcomed with open arms."

"Thanks Bex, you don't know how much that means to me." I said sincerely.

"I'll let you get some sleep and I'll see you when you get up. Oh, the bathroom's over there." She said pointing.

I nodded and she left the room. I quickly took a hot shower in the awesome bathroom, changed into my favorite pjs and climbed into bed. With a sigh I pulled up the ultra soft/warm blankets up to my chin, settling in for a long night.

As I drifted off to sleep I had this odd feeling I was being watched…

**I know this is kind of boring chapter but I wanted to paint a picture of Bex's house in your mind! I really don't know when I'll have the next chapter but…please keep reading! Don't give up on me!**

**Oh, and please review and I don't own anything!**

**-Agent Striker**

**P.S. And most of the chapters won't be this long!**


	3. Attack!

**To my reviewers:**

bookluver07:** thanks for following the story! :)**

Insanely Me: **so glad you liked the ch! I would love to see the Biltmore house sometime!**

A: **I'll try to remember that longer is better but you never know…and we'll see about Alex's POV…nice name too! :)**

Aldwyn:** I hope this ch is awesome to!**

**Also thanks to all the people who added me to their fav author/fav story!**

_I was running down a long narrow, dirt road with a forest lining both sides. I could hear a couple of people panting, they were only a few steps behind me but I wasn't afraid…I knew them. I could also hear faraway shouting…in a language I couldn't decipher. I heard shots and more running feet, they were getting closer. The moon was shining so brightly it hurt my eyes. Suddenly, A shot flew over my right shoulder, I hit the dirt and behind me I hear someone screamed in pain I try to get up but I can't, I can't…_

I woke up sweating even thought the room was actually pretty chilly. I slowly shook the sleep out of my eyes and remembered the dream. _Weird, _I thought as I got up and wondered toward my suitcase. I pulled open the top and was surprised to see all that was in it was a note.

_I'm holding your clothes for ransom, if you want them come to my room!_

_Duchess _

I rolled my eyes; it was entirely too early to have to go on a scavenger hunt for my clothes. I crossed the floor and headed down the hall to Bex's room. I press my ear to the door. I could hear some sort of rock music and the faint sound of typing.

I took a step back and knocked. "Come in!" Bex sang cheerfully from inside.

"How are you so awake, it's like 9 am?" I asked as I walked inside, "Wait," I continued as I closed the door, "Let me guess, hiding people's clothes is your idea of fun."

"They aren't hidden, their right there," She said as she gestured toward the bed, "Besides, I wanted to see what you brought."

"Whatever…now that you've seen them, can I go get dressed? I'm starving."

"I am highly disappointed in you Cammie; you really think I'm going to let you wear any of this stuff out in public?"

"What's the matter with my clothes? And besides, last time I checked your house wasn't public!"

"We're not going to stay here all day! That would be so boring! I'm going to show you London! Not the tourist traps, the _real _London. The shops, the boutiques, the clothing stores, the street markets! Everything...but first you my darling are going to get a makeover!"

_Nooooooo! _"Why do I need a make over?"

Bex ignored my question as she handed me a hair brush, "Brush till it shines."

I grumbled but started to pull the brush through my sleep tangled hair. Bex meanwhile went into her closet, positioning the door just so I couldn't see inside. All was silent as I brushed and Bex looked through her closet. I finished and called out, "Done! Now what?"

"Okay, let's do your make up." Bex said as she came out of the closet. She had something green and white as well as a pair of jeans.

"Can I see what you picked out for me?" I asked as Bex dug through one of her dresser drawers, retrieving a large makeup case.

"No."

Before I could come up with a response Bex said again, "Just sit there and don't move."

"Okay." I answered.

She worked quickly, a bit of blush, some of mascara and a tiny bit of eye liner. Bex tilted my head this way and that then said, "Okay get dressed and DON'T peak! But just in case I'm locking the closet and the bathroom."

She did just that and left me alone to change. I held up the shirt, it was low cut, but not low enough for a tank top though, it was green and white striped. I pulled it on and reached for the jeans which were dark with the middle faded. I pulled on a pair of short white socks and then pulled on my black and green Nike runners. The jeans went over the shoes perfectly like flairs…but they weren't. I walked out of the room and found Bex waiting in the living room. "Very good, now for the hair."

I didn't even try to fight her as she reached for a hair brush, hair tie and hair spray. She brushed and sprayed for a few minutes then said, "I think I'm going to French braid your hair."

It was a comment so I didn't answer. It only took her a few minutes to braid my hair then she said "Stand up."

I stood up and she led me toward the bathroom mirror. She shoved me in front of it then said, "What do you think?"

"Wow." The girl in the mirror said. The shirt she was wearing looked like she had been born in it and the jeans were perfect. Her makeup wasn't easy to see but it made an impact. Her hair was tightly braided although a few sections had escaped and now framed her face. She did not look like me. The only thing that looked anything like me was certain sadness in her eyes…

About an hour later Bex and I were on our way. Bex had her own credit cards so we were pretty much self-sufficient. Bex was talking and chatting happily, laying out the day's plans, "Okay so first I think we should go and get a manicure. Then maybe we can hit a few shops and then go to Riley's for lunch. After that we'll have a few hours until the concert-"

"What concert?" I asked as we crossed a busy street.

"The Head Stomp" Bex said looking at me, "Haven't you ever heard of them?"

"Ummm, no."

"They're the _best _pop singers in Britain!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not to into pop, British or American." I said as we tuned toward a beautiful brick building with a giant bottle of nail polish painted on it. I glanced behind me and caught a glimpse of a tall man looking at me.

"You will enjoy the concert, don't worry. Oh, we're here….manicure time!"

"Joy." I said with out much joy.

Bex dragged me inside, right to the back. We sat down in front of two older oriental ladies. Bex smiled and said in Chinese, _"Hi, how are you two doing?"_

"_Fine," _one of the ladies answered, _"Who's your friend?"_

"_Cameron," _I answered for Bex _"I'm visiting from the States."_

"_Aww I see. Are you two ready for the best manicure this side of the pond?" _

We nodded and Bex pointed toward two bottles of nail polish, one a sparkly white the other a simple red, _"I'll have the red and she'll have the white."_

The woman nodded as she passed the white to the other lady and they quickly began painting. I was sort of daydreaming when Bex nudged me with her shoulder, "I think a plain white snowflake would look really good with the sparkly white nail polish."

"Sounds good to me, are you going to get one too?"

"I think I'll get the top part of my nails glittered." She said thoughtfully.

"That'll look cool." Said as I peered at the small white snowflake that the woman was painting in my pointer finger. It did look good.

A little while later after our nails were done and we were back on the street I felt the need to look behind me. We came to a street corner and I used one of the parked car's mirrors to glance behind me.

A tall man was walking slowly down the sidewalk, occasionally stopping at store windows. Aside from the fact that he was tall the man didn't really have any outstanding features. _He looks like that man I saw outside of the nail place…he's kind of a chameleon…I should tell Bex although it's most likely nothing. _

Before I could say anything about the man to Bex he had disappeared into a small shop, 'Jay's'. I was overreacting yet again.

"I know a short cut to get to King's Street. We have to cut through the next alley." Bex said as she craned her neck to see over the crowd.

"King's street has the street sands right?" I asked as we turned down the small alley. The fact that it was empty should have caught my attention right away but it didn't…When I heard someone speaking in low tones I should have turned around, but I didn't. I didn't turn around until I felt the hot breath of some one standing right behind me.

I spun around just as a masked man grabbed for my wrist, "BEX!" I screamed as I jerked back.

Bex spun around and started toward me. The masked man stuck out his arm and blocked my hand but I countered with a side kick. He was ready and he grabbed my leg sending me to the ground. I sprung up as be yelled, "There are three of them!"

I nodded and jumped back from the first masked man…right into a smaller masked figure. I drove my elbow into their stomach and jumped over the prone figure. I grabbed Bex's arm and pulled her toward the end of the alley yelling, "Come on, there are too many of them, we can't win!"

"Bex nodded and she pulled me to the left as we dashed out of the alley, "We have to separate, get to Liverpool Street and go into Royal & General Bank. Just wait for me there…you'll be safe."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I screamed as she ran down one side street and I headed down the other.

As we headed in opposite directions, I heard her answer flung back into the wind, _Trust me!_

_How many times have I heard that before? _I thought as I started to do what I do best, blend in.

**Well there you have it, chapter 3 and a cliffy! I hope you like it and I'm sorry I spent so much time describing everything…I do that a lot! Anyway, please R&R**

**~Striker**

**PS I don't own anything!**


	4. Alex Rider

**To the reviewers of chapter 3:**

bookluver07**: Sorry about the cliffie, but that's how life goes!**

Insanely Me**: Again cliffies are part of life! Thanks for the review though!**

HellsOnEarth**: So glad you think this is an AWESOME story!**

daughterofathena7**: So glad you liked it!**

**Oh, before I forget, in this story Alex is the same age as Cammie and her friends, 16! **

**Anyway, do you want to get on with the story? Because I sure do…**

**Bex's POV:**

I knew as soon as Cammie had screamed something was wrong, very wrong. Cammie wasn't afraid of spiders, or rats or anything else you might find in a London alley. There were only two things that scared Cammie, losing the people closest to her and the CoC. I knew right away I had to get her to somewhere safe. Home wasn't an option, to far a way. As I battled with one of the attackers, it hit me, the bank on Liverpool Street! It was probably one of the safest places in London, if not the safest. I knew I could get into a lot of trouble for taking Cammie there but there were no other options. I yelled to Cam as we went our separate ways, saying a prayer that we both would make it.

**Cammie's POV:**

Liverpool Street wasn't too hard to find. All the streets in London are pretty clearly labeled **(AN: I have NEVER been to London so if details are incorrect…sorry!) **and Liverpool is a really long street. I'm pretty sure I walked up and down it a dozen times before I saw Royal & General, on the other side of the street. I had managed to loose the two people that had been following me a few minutes earlier and the adrenalin had begun to wear off. My arm was aching and as I waited to cross the busy street I rolled up my sleeve and took a peak. What I saw surprised me, my arm had a nasty bump and was already a very deep shade of purple. My wrist was sore from Bex and now the attacker and I think I must have cut my face on something, people kept staring at me. I bend my head and crossed the street as fast as I could.

I slowed my pace and entered the bank. British banks aren't much different than American banks, well except for the currency exchanging hands. I glanced around the room; Bex was nowhere in sight. I noticed that there were at least ten cameras and one or two hidden in not so obvious places. I picked up a random pamphlet and pretended to read it as I mapped out what I could do. Call my mom, call Bex's parents, or call the police, a hundred different ideas popped into my head as I stood in the lobby. But before I could use any of them Bex appeared from one of the elevators, followed by a woman. She had on a black pants suit, heels and no makeup. Really, she wasn't very ugly, but not beautiful either. I dropped the pamphlet I had been 'reading' and headed over to the duo. Neither of them said a word, but I could feel the woman scrutinizing me. She sighed and led the way back to the elevators. She punched the up arrow and pulled a peppermint from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. We were silent as we boarded the elevator but as soon as the doors closed the woman turned to me, "My name is Mrs. Jones, you are about to see MI6's special headquarters. Under normal circumstances you would never be here but Rebecca has explanted your…predicament, and we have also spoken with the CIA and your mother."

I glanced at Bex but directed my question toward Mrs. Jones, "You talked to my mother?"

She nodded, "Yes, we talked after Bex arrived. I knew your mother a long time ago and we come up with a fairly good plan."

"A plan for what?" I asked as the elevator started to slow.

"To keep you out of the Circle of Cavan's hands." She said as the doors slid open, revealing a stark white office much like the one I had encountered in Washington D.C.

Mrs. Jones led the way down a long hallway, flashing her badge at several check points and soon we came to a door. By now my sore arm/wrist had begun to throb and I noticed my ribs hurt too.

Mrs. Jones walked to a steel door, punched in a code and the door swung open. She entered and then turned around beckoning us to follow. I have never been in a more empty office. There was plenty of furniture but no personality. The room was several shades of gray, black and white. The man that sat behind the lone desk in the room fit in perfectly. He was gray haired, gray eyed, gray clothed and gray skinned. Mrs. Jones led us to the chairs in front of the desk, "Sit." She said as she popped another mint.

We obediently sat as the gray man began to speak, "My name is Alan Blunt. I am the head of special operations for MI6."

We nodded and Bex spoke, "It's nice to see you again sir, this is my classmate, Cameron Morgan."

Blunt extended a hand and I reached out and shook it. It was, surprise, cold. As he pulled his hand back he spoke, "As Mrs. Jones told you, we have spoken with your mother and we have arranged a body guard to accompany you back to your home."

I nodded and asked, "May I ask who this body guard is, sir?"

"You can ask him yourself." Blunt said as the door opened.

**Alex's POV: **

I was awakened by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I glanced at my clock. It read 11:03 am. I'm not usually one of those guys that sleep in really late but, last night I was out really late…or really early as the case may be. I grabbed my phone and mumbled a hello into the receiver.

"Good morning, Alex. How have you been?"

I instantly recognized the voice of Mrs. Jones, assistant head of MI6 special operations, _Uh-oh_, "Umm, fine, how about you?"

"Very well thank you… I'm going to cut the niceties short and get right to the point, Alex, we have a job for you."

I nodded, "Yea…?"

"We need you to come down here as soon as you can, it's very important." Mrs. Jones said.

From the way she was speaking, I guess there was someone else in the room with here so I didn't press for too many details, "Another matter of national security?" I asked jokingly.

"No…goodbye Alex, we'll see you in about 30 minutes." Mrs. Jones hung up with out another word.

_Odd_, I thought as I rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. _Wonder what that was all about…_

**-30 minutes later-**

I got to Liverpool Street in record time. I hate to say it but I'm intrigued…who was with Mrs. Jones that couldn't hear? I hadn't been on a mission for MI6 in a long time. The new Prime Minster thought he saw to it that I was never called again…but he was wrong. I went a several messenger jobs, dropped off some messages and I also went on a short trip to Poland. Other than that, things had pretty quite. I said hi to the receptionist as I headed toward the elevator. I punched the up button and waited impatiently for the elevator.

As soon as I arrived I started off the elevator. I walked down the long hallway, reminding myself to slow down, don't want MI6 to think I like it here…

I opened Blunt's door without knocking, I heard him say to someone, "You can ask him yourself."

I was surprised to see two teen aged girls sitting in the chairs facing Alan Blunt. The girls glanced back toward me, their faces showing no emotion. One of the girls was a really pretty black skinned girl; the other wasn't a raving beauty, definitely not a head turner, but her eyes…they held something. Pain, fear? I wasn't sure. The first girl scrutinized me long after the second had turned back to Blunt. The dark skinned girl looked familiar…not like someone I'd met, but like someone who resembled someone else I had met.

I walked toward the desk, as Blunt spoke, "Aw, Alex, right on time. Let me introduce you to Miss Rebecca Baxter,"

The dark skinned girl nodded and said, "Nice to meet you." Her strong London accent didn't surprise me but, Baxter…Any relation to Abe Baxter I wondered.

"And Cameron Morgan." Blunt introduced the second girl.

She acknowledged me with a nod, but said nothing.

Blunt spoke again, "Sit down Alex," I complied and Blunt continued, "This is a very different mission then those that you have been on for us Alex. This is a…" Blunt paused looking at the Morgan girl, "A matter of Miss Morgan's safety."

The girl looked at her hands and I spoke, "She needs a body guard?" I addressed Blunt then turned toward the girl, "What are you anyway? Royalty?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just an American."

**Cammie's POV:**

I glanced back, surprised to hear the door opening without anyone knocking. A tall fair haired boy of about 16 or 17 stood in the doorway looking as surprised as I was. I turned back around, my facial expression blank. Bex stared at him longer than I, almost scrutinizing him. She turned around and he came toward the desk Blunt spoke, "Aw, Alex, right on time. Let me introduce you to Miss Rebecca Baxter," he paused and gestured toward Bex.

She nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

I nodded after Blunt introduced me, "And Cameron Morgan."

Blunt spoke again, "Sit down Alex," he did and Blunt continued, "This is a very different mission then those that you have been on for us Alex. This is a…" Blunt paused looking at me, "A matter of Miss Morgan's safety."

I looked at my hands, trying not to get angry. The way Blunt spoke, it sounded like I wasn't even in the room or even worse, I was a poor defenseless girl. Alex spoke, "She needs a body guard?" He addressed Blunt then turned toward me, "What are you anyway? Royalty?"

I shook my head, "Nope, just an American."

His jaw dropped. I guess he wasn't expecting an American. Blunt continued ignoring Alex, "I will your job to get Miss Morgan, with the help of Miss Baxter, home to Virginia safely."

"Can she just get on a plane?" Alex asked. (Hello? I'm sitting right here!)

"It's not that simple," I said.

"Miss Baxter and Miss Morgan will explain everything to you on the way to Smithers's office." Bex stood up and I followed her as she led the way to the door. I turned after Alex and Bex left the room, "Thank you sir."

Blunt said nothing and as I left the room I wondered what had possessed my mom to agree to this. And who was Smithers?

**Well there you have it chapter 4! Please review!**

**Summer is on the way! I get out Tuesday! 1 and a ½ days of school for me!**

**Agent Striker**


	5. Smithers

**OMZ I am so sorry for the long update time! I have the it's-the-first-days-of-summer-I'm-not-doing-anything sickness! LLC but guess what…ALLY CARTER PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG ON THE INTERNET! Go to her blog and there's a link! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! On to my story….**

**Cammie's POV:**

We took a left as soon as we exited Blunt's office. The hall was quite until Alex spoke, "So, Blunt said you two have some explaining to do?"

I rolled my eyes as Bex spoke, "Jeeze, you make it sound like we have been bad or something."

I nodded in agreement, "Seriously, you sound like my mom that time Bex and I…"

Bex elbowed me in the ribs and said in Russian, _"There's no need to tell him about the roof top…experiment."_

"_What's with the Russian, It's like the second easiest language ever. He probably speaks it." _I asked, _"Plus that wasn't any experiment! You were trying to bug the teacher's lounge and somehow I got roped into helping."_

"_He doesn't speak Russian; he only speaks French, Spanish, and German." _She smiled wickedly, ignoring the part about her 'experiment'.

_I wonder how much else Bex knows about Alex… _

Bex turned to Alex, "Moving on, Cammie can't just get on a plane and fly home."

"Airports are dangerous places for wanted girls." I said under my breath. Alex raised his eyebrow;_ He has better hearing than most._

"What are you talking about? 'A wanted girl?'" Alex asked, glancing between Bex and me.

"Wanted, like someone wants you for some reason." I said sarcastically

"Enough of the wise cracks, are one of you going to talk or am I going to have to tell Blunt I've changed my mind?" Alex said with an angry look on his face.

I laughed out loud, "Hah, you are so funny! If you don't want to get involved you can walk away right now, I really could care less." I ended with a mean note.

Bex looked surprised but said nothing. Alex on the other hand looked really angry.

**Alex's POV:**

When Cameron Morgan laughed in my face I could have killed her. I know five ways to make it look like an accident and several that will look like murder. Her friend looked slightly surprised but she didn't say anything. I on the other hand probably looked as mad as I felt.

I decided to be the calm one and the only comment I made was the fact that we were outside Smithers's office. I lead the way inside followed by Rebecca Baxter then Cameron.

I couldn't help but smile at the state of Smithers's office. There were household items, electronics, books, clothing, various tools, and other useless looking junk stacked, flung and laying all over every surface. Somewhere in the back of the room I thought I spotted a small sports car but I couldn't be sure.

I gingerly stepped over a lager pile near the door as I lead the way to the desk. I glanced back and was surprised to see Baxter had a big smile on her face. Morgan on the other hand showed no emotion as she easily maneuvered the junk.

Smithers looked up from the pen he was tinkering with and said with a smile, "Ah how's my favorite teenaged spy?"

Before I could answer, he noticed the two girls behind me and said with another smile, "And who are these two lovely ladies?"

**Cammie's POV:**

This man Smithers has a seriously messy office. Random stuff was piled everywhere and

I saw a small car near the back of the room. Smithers him self was exactly what I'd expected MI6's head (apparently only) product developer. He was a rotund man going bald, he was wearing a three piece suit that looked a little small and he had on a pair of reading glasses as he tinkered with what looked like a pen. When Alex made his way to the desk Smithers looked up said with a smile, "Ah how's my favorite teenaged spy?"

Before he could answer he noticed Bex and me and continued, "And who are these two lovely ladies?"

Grudgingly pointed to me and said, "That's Cameron Morgan in the back and-"

Alex was cut off by Smithers himself saying, "And little Rebecca Baxter! Well your not so short now…how long has it been since you came in with your parents?" _He knows Bex!_

Bex smiled, "Not since I started school in American. The last time I saw you, you were still working on that eraser jump drive," Bex paused and surveyed the room, "You've got a few more projects too!"

Smithers laughed then said a bit more seriously, "Blunt sent you to get some more gadgets I see. I have a bunch of new things for younger generations here and," Smithers grinned (yes GRINNED) "A few things for the ladies."

I cracked a smile as Smithers dug deep into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a pile of junk. As he dug he muttered, "No. Nope. That's- Hah. Here, Rebecca I think this should work for you."

He held up a silver compact with a script R carved into it. The piece was shiny and quite pretty. Smithers handed it to Bex and explained, "A common compact, ha that's a good one, humm, oh yes sorry, the powder inside will put a full grown man to sleep for at least 12 hours. If you press the right edge of the mirror," he paused to demonstrate, the mirror opened to revel a small vile, "This is the antidote should you need to wake someone up quickly. Use it sparingly, there's more power than antidote."

After more digging, Smithers produced a shiny sliver ring. The ring had five major stones, one red, one yellow, one green, one blue and one purple. In between each of the stones was two small diamonds with one on each end. "This ring is quite a beauty, aside from the visual aspects. It's sort of a bomb." At the mention of things that go boom Bex looked slightly nervous but this went unnoticed by Smithers. "All you have to do is pop out the stone, then pop out a diamond but them together and run. For its small size it's got plenty of power." Smithers handed the ring to Bex and noticing her face, "It's perfectly safe. You could drop it from this window down to the street below and it wouldn't blow up." Bex nodded and Smithers went on with one more gadget. He pulled out a bright red nail polish, "This little beauty is very simple. It will eat through anything." Bex nodded and took the nail polish as Smithers added one last bit of information, "I wouldn't recommend using it on your finger nails though, who knows what would happen!"

Bex nodded again and said, "Thank you so much Smithers, I think this might come in handy."

Smithers nodded absently as he dug around in a pile of stuff near his desk, "Ah! Alex my boy, I think you might enjoy this." The man held up a pair of very nice running shoes. "These little beauties hold almost every small weapon and distraction available to man. You tap you left foot you get a knife, you tap the right you get a smoke bomb, hit heel and you'll get tear gas, you have to watch out for that one, might need a pretty hard tap. Oh and under the shoe's sole is a .22 with two extra rounds. Blunt says you are only to use that as a last resort."

Alex nodded and said, "Thanks, I can't believe Blunt is letting me carry a gun! That's a first."

"If you need a gun then it's probably too late for it to do any good." I said, repeating something Joe Solomon had once told our CoOps class.

Alex wasn't listening to me; Smithers had pulled out a key chain with a picture of Big Ben on it and was explaining how the key chain could open locks that required a key card. Lastly he pulled out a package of gum and a few coins handing them to Alex, "You know what to do with these." Alex nodded and finally Smithers turned to me.

"Cameron Morgan…any relation to Chris Morgan?" Smithers asked as he dug once again through his desk.

"He was my father." I said flatly. I was interested though; _I wonder how he knew Dad…_

"Good man, I was sorry to hear about his passing." He gave me a sympathetic smile as he handed me a globe shaped necklace, "This is a tracking device so MI6 as well as the CIA can keep track of you. If you need help fast all you have to do is pull the top loop three times and we'll send someone after you."

I pull the necklace on and smiled a thank you. Next Smithers pulled out a green ipod nano. "This little ditty does a lot. It holds music, videos, pod casts, and does everything else a regular ipod does…but it also can see through objects up to 12 inches thick. All you have to do is press and hold the middle button and volia! X-ray vision! It can also detect bombs if you put it on the mine sweeper game." _Awesome! _

"That's so cool!" I said a he handed me the ipod.

"This is the best part," Smithers said as he handed me a book, "I'll bet you can't figure out what this is."

I looked at the hard cover book, it was entitled, Heist Society by Ally Carter. I flipped through the pages and saw that it was indeed filled with writing. I took of the dust jacket and examined the book's spine. Nothing looked out of the ordinary…but wait, what…I pressed the Disney/Hyperion label and to my surprise the book opened up to reveal…a lock pick set!

"But how…?" I asked as the looked closely at the book. Where the story's pages had been a few minutes before now held a very nice lock pick set.

"That's a trick of the trade…pretty well hidden don't you think?" Smithers said with a smile.

"Amazing."

After a few more minutes of talk we left Smithers office and headed for the elevator. I spoke, "Let's go and pack then we can regroup and start the trip."

Alex shook his head, "I have orders to keep you two in sight always. We can go and get your stuff then head to my place."

"Sure." Bex answered for both of us, "We'll have to stop for some ice, right Cam?"

"No." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Cameron Ann Morgan…this could be a very painful trip if you sass me." I nodded, subdued. Bex wasn't kidding.

As the elevator made it's scilently way to the ground floor I thought to my self, _It's going to be a long trip._

**Well there you have chapter 5! I know GG4 is coming out in 11 days but will ya'll keep reading? Please! I'm going to finish this story a long time after the book comes out so please! Don't give up on me!**

**Chapter 6 will come in about a week!**

**Toodles! Agent Striker §**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	6. Leaving Home

**It's Agent Striker here! Thanks to** Nature Girl27, Miriam C. Garnet**,** bookluver07, biblioholic**,** HellsOnEarth**, and **Mainn** for reviewing! Reviews mean so much to me! It makes me VERY happy. When I check my email and see a review from Fan Fiction I'm like, "OMZ! A REVIEW!" Well I know that your ready for the next chapter so here we go!**

**A Third Person's POV:**

Cameron Morgan exited Royal & General Bank with a black girl and a tall fair hair guy. They stopped and talked for a few minutes. The guy and the other girl were gesturing and talking but Cameron was scanning the crowd. I knew she would look right over me, she had never seen my face. I know all her tricks, how she freezes at the first sign of danger and plans out her strategy. I know everything about her. I know her favorite color is green, I know where her grandparents live, I know what Gallagher is. I know who she is, even if she doesn't. I know what she fears and what hurts her the most. I know…I know she'll be mine someday. Someday soon…

**Cammie's POV:**

After we left the bank Bex and Alex started talking. It was decided that since Alex lived closer to the bank we would stop there first. While they were talking I scanned the crowd. Nothing looked out of the ordinary…_It's almost to perfect…_Bex grabbed my sore arm and I inwardly cringed, _Ow! _

"Come on Cam, we have to go. Now." Bex pulled my toward the crossing I glanced back one last time…I felt something in that crowd, what I don't know but it was there…

**Alex's POV:**

The walk my house was quite, no one had said anything since Rebecca had grabbed Cameron's arm and yanked her across the cross walk. I had seen something flash across Cameron's face but she had quickly covered it up. That girl was good at covering her emotions, almost as good as Ian had been. I had seen him come home quite often from his business trips bruised and tired and showing nothing. I had listened at the top of the stairs when he had come home and Jack had been trying to get a straight answer out of him and he never caved. At the thought of Ian something like sadness crept up on me but I pushed it back, _no time for that. _When we came to I turned to the girls, "My house keeper Jack knows about MI6…If she asks a question you can answer it but you don't have to." They nodded and as we approached the house I added, "And be nice to Jack. She's a good friend."

Rebecca nodded and Cameron said quietly, "We will."

I opened the door and prepared myself for a barrage of questions.

**Cammie's POV:**

Alex lived in a nice two story house in a good neighborhood. He slowly opened the door and motioned for us to follow him inside. The house was fairly modern with a black, white, and red color pallet. I was surprised to hear an American call out, "Alex, is that you?" A tall red haired woman in her late twenties or early thirties came out of the kitchen.

"Yea, Jack, this is Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan." Alex said as Jack walked closer.

Bex stuck out her and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled and followed Bex's actions, minus the speaking part.

Jack smiled, but she looked uncertain of us, "Well come this way, I just put the tea kettle on. Would you like any?"

"I need to go pack," Alex addressed Jack. Then he turned to Bex and me, "Give me 15 minutes."

Bex nodded and Alex jogged toward the stairs. Jack looked at us, shook her head then motioned for us to sit down at the bar. "Well, what is it now? What dangerous mission does MI6 want him to do now?" Jack asked as she poured three cups of tea.

Bex glanced at me I and I started to speak, "I don't think it will be that dangerous, ma'am. He's pretty much acting as a body guard."

Jack looked surprised when she heard my American accent but she didn't comment on that, "Who are you two? You know about MI6, who is Alex playing body guard for?"

"We're just two teen aged girls." I said, "And I'm the one who needs the body guard."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"International terrorists." I said, trying to sound like I could care less.

Jack shook her hard, but I could see the anger in her eyes, "That's not so dangerous…we see those everyday around here."

"Jack," I started.

"I'm not done yet, All I'm going to say is this, if he gets killed on this mission because of you, things are going to end badly. He's had a tough life. Did he tell you his parents were killed by his godfather when he was six months old? Did he tell you his uncle, his guardian, was murdered driving home from work? We never knew he was a spy until after he died. Did he tell you he was recruited by MI6 when he was 14? And he went on eight dangerous missions that almost got him killed inn all of them? Did he?" Jack demanded fire in her eyes.

"No. Jack, ma'am things aren't always what they seem. The business Alex is in is dangerous. I know that," I paused and let Jack calm herself, "What do you think I am? I know you know who Alex is, but do have an idea, any idea at all what I am?"

Steps on the stairs stopped Jack from answering. "Let's go, I'm all packed." Alex said. I saw in his eyes that he had heard at least part of what had been said. At this point, I couldn't care less.

**Alex's POV: **

I quickly gathered everything that I would need for the trip; jeans, warm shirts and all the cash I had on hand. The shoes Smithers had given me were on my feet, the key chain was attached to my key and the gum and coins were safely in my pocket. I walk quickly to the top of the stairs but stopped and listened to the conversation.

"…almost got him killed inn all of them? Did he?" I could hear the anger in Jack's voice.

"No. Jack, ma'am things aren't always what they seem. The business Alex is in is dangerous. I know that," Cameron paused, "What do you think I am? I know you know who Alex is, but do have an idea, any idea at all what I am?" I resumed my way down the stairs and ended the conversation. It had never dawned on me that the girls had to be some bodies to know who I am.

From the way she looked at me I knew Cameron knew I'd be listening, but I didn't care.

**Well a little cliffie there but not a really bad one! LLC, please review and the 7****th**** chapter should be up…in the coming week…I hope. I'm going on a 3 day trip with my Grandpa and his friend on Wednesday so idk if I'll be able to get the chapter on!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Agent Striker**


	7. The Channel

**I survived 3 days at the lake with my Grandfather and his friend…Before I start chapter 7, let me thank my reviewers: **Miriam C. Garnet**,** mix1234**,** HellsOnEarth**,** Nature Girl27**,** Insanely Me**,** bookluver07, **and** Mainn**! All you reviewers make me so happy! This chapter may be a little confusing, the point of view changes a lot but….enjoy!**

**Bex's POV:**

The conversation between Jack and Cammie was terminated quickly. We had started to leave but Cammie hung back. I followed Alex and caught the end of whatever Cam was saying, "No I didn't, but I'm still sorry…I just wanted you know how I felt." I sent her a questioning glance when she followed me outside but she didn't respond.

**Alex's POV:**

As I led the way to the door after saying goodbye to Jack I heard something that surprised me, the quite voice of Cameron Morgan. What she said astounded me…she sounded sincere. As she caught up to us I thought to myself, _maybe there really is a human being somewhere underneath all that attitude._

**Cammie's POV:**

Alex said a quick goodbye to Jack then, with Bex following him, started toward the door. I hung back, and said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Jack looked up at me, "Why should you be sorry?"

"Because I'm the cause of all this."

"You didn't choose for it to happen, did you?" Jack asked.

"No I didn't, but I'm still sorry…I just wanted you know how I felt." I turned around, not looking back. I followed Bex out the door, ignoring her unasked question.

With a slight shake of her head Bex said to Alex, "We should just take a cab; it'll be the fastest way to get to my house."

Nodding, Alex glanced up the street waving down an oncoming cab. Bex went fist, giving the driver her address. I followed Bex and Alex followed me.

As we rode through the streets of London I understood why Liz always complained about having to sit in the middle.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

I could tell Alex was surprised by the size of Bex's house. I would guess I looked like that the fist time I saw the house to. The cab pulled up to the house and Bex flung some money at the driver. We exited the cab and made our way up to the house.

Once inside we were greeted by both of Bex's parents. Bex stopped and talked to them, waving me toward the stairs. I took them three at a time and as I ran up the stairs I heard something that almost stopped me in my tracks, "It's good to see you again Alex."

**Alex's POV:**

Rebecca's house was massive. I was pretty surprised I admit, but man, that house was huge! We made our way inside the house where we were greeted by two people that I assumed to be Rebecca's parents. When I saw the man's face, I knew why Rebecca had seemed so familiar. Her father was Abe Baxter, a man I had been partnered with on a mission in Poland. I was pretty sure her mother was Grace Baxter, but I'd never met her before.

Rebecca waved Cameron up the stairs and she paused to talk to her parents. When Abe Baxter greeted me I'm pretty sure I saw Cameron Morgan stumble.

**Bex's POV:**

I was surprised when my dad greeted Alex…really surprised. But I didn't have time for that now. I started to explain what was going to happen but my mom cut me off, "We know, darling, MI6 contacted us. Go pack, you need to leave as soon as possible."

I nodded and headed for the stairs. I head Alex following behind but that was the last thing on my mind.

**Cammie's POV:**

As soon as I got to my room on Bex's floor I headed right for the closet. I flung the door open a quickly scanned the room. _Aha! _On the floor was a non-descript black backpack. I grabbed it and quickly filled it with my warmest clothes; jeans, sweat shirts, sweaters, the wool socks Grandma Morgan had knit for me the year before, and long sleeved shirts. I didn't bring any of my nicer stuff, _I'll have Bex send it to me later_, I thought. I put the book Smithers had given me in the front pocket, wore the necklace and zipped the ipod in one of the side pockets. I head running steps and heard Bex's voice as she called out, "Wait here!"

I pulled my wallet out of my purse and slid it into my pocket. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and headed toward the door. I didn't look back.

Alex was goggling at the sight of Bex's floor. His backpack sat at his feet. "This is bloody huge."

"Amazing observation," I said. I plopped down on the couch in the sunken living room. 

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

I didn't answer. Alex too remained silent. Bex came out of her room carrying a navy blue backpack, and addressing me she asked, "Do you have everything Cammie?"

I hopped up and nodded, "I left some of my nicer stuff here, you can send it to me later."

"Okay then, let's blow this joint."

Bex lead the way out with Alex behind her. I glanced around the room and flipped the light switch off. I closed the door with a thud, "Bex, how are we going to get out of England, heck are we leaving England?"

Alex answered, "We're heading for France, across the Channel."

"Isn't that sort of back tracking, I mean we're getting further from the U.S."

"We're going across Asia." Bex explained.

I nodded, _Great_, and said with a fake gung ho smile, "Let's go!"

**I just finished Only the Good Spy young for the second time! IT'S AMAZING! So excited for the next one! If you haven't read it yet, go NOW and find it! The end….wow, so many answers reviled!**

**~Agent Striker**

**P.S. Review! Please!**

**~Agent Striker**

**P.S.S. Sorry `bout the length…but that's life!**

**~Agent Striker**


	8. To France!

**Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry for the long update time! I had a summer camp two weeks ago that left me totally wasted… then last week I was on vacation! Thanks to all my AWESOME reviewers,** Mainn**, **Miriam C. Garnet**,** HellsOnEarth**, **Insanely Me**, **Nature Girl27**,** Tbonechick2011**, **xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**, **CovertKat **and **bookluver07**! I love you guys! (Not really since I don't know you but I do indeed love your reviews!) On To Chapter 8! **

**Cammie's POV:**

Although it doesn't look like it, London is quite a distance from the English Channel. Almost 100 miles…well 93.79 miles (150.93 kilometers) but who's counting?

Me, that's who. Have you ever spent a large amount of time locked in a car trunk? 93.79 miles long? Oh yea, did I mention its winter? And you're with your best friend, some random (and kind of cute) guy you met this morning, and you are smashed together...in the dark…Can you say claustrophobia? Plus the driver is driving like he's out to win a NASCAR race…and there's no way to tell him to slow down. Having fun yet?

As we rounded what seemed like the fiftieth curve Bex said some naughty things about the driver…in Arabic. I could almost hear Alex's upraised eyebrows, "You don't want to know." I said as I tried to get into a better position…which is pretty hard to do when you have no personal space whatsoever. And if your jacket catches the hidden lever on the bottom of the trunk, you're going to fall out of said trunk and….die. Oh, didn't I mention the trap door? Well its part of a crazy escape plan MI6 came up with.

Back to the present, I was seriously ware of Bex's snoring, she can sleep anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_, and Alex's shoulder pressing against mine. It had been quite since the last time Bex cussed out the driver and I was mildly surprised when Alex spoke, "How can she sleep?"

"Talent." I answered simply.

"Oh…Cameron-"

"Cammie," I cut off Alex, "Nobody calls me Cameron."

"Okay…" Alex stopped.

"What?" I could tell he wanted to ask a question.

"Umm, never mind." Alex said lamely.

I shrugged (or attempted to) "'K."

After that, all was silent.

**Alex's POV: **

After I tried to ask Cameron, Cammie, a question (And failed miserably) all was quite. Even Rebecca's snoring faded. I have no idea how long we were in the trunk but suddenly the car stopped. Baxter was apparently awake and said to Cammie, "Pull the lever!"

Cammie did as she was told then, with a loud creak from the floor, disappeared from sight. I heard a thump as she hit the ground and started rolling down the hill toward a clump of trees that MI6 had told us that would be there. Two backpacks and then Rebecca followed. I dropped my stuff out the opening and slid out of the trunk just as the long black MI6 limo drove away. And the three of us were alone.

**Cammie's POV:**

When we regrouped in a lone group of trees after the escape, all was quiet until Alex spoke, "It'll be dark in half an hour or so, then we can find the boat."

I nodded as did Bex and then we sat down on the cold ground to wait.

**-Half an Hour Later- **

After what seemed like an eon of trying (and not succeeding) to find a good position that wouldn't stain the butt of my jeans, Alex stood up, "Let's go."

"Who put you in charge?" I grumbled as I brushed off the seat of my pants. Neither of my companions turned back toward me so I sighed and followed closely behind.

Bex led the way to a small motor boat. It was about 15 feet long with an outboard motor and small space between the captain's and passenger's seat. Although I have a very small knowledge of boats, I guessed this one to be a Flecher Speed Boat 1900. "Let's go people. We don't have all night." Alex said as he headed for the bow line.

Alex is so annoying. I shook my head and stepped onto steps that led to the inside of the boat. Bex followed me and started toward the steering wheel. Just as Alex undid the bow line and started into the boat a shout rang across the dock, "There they are! GET HER!"

This is something I'll never, ever tell anyone...and I mean anyone. When I heard the words I had heard in Boston not so long ago, I panicked. Alex fell into the boat and scrambled to where Bex was hot wiring the boat.

I couldn't move. Just as suddenly as the panic hit, it dissolved away and I was mad. What gave theses people the right to terrorize my friends and family? The boat started and Bex jacked up the speed just as I stood up on the engine. Surprisingly I kept my balance. I felt bullets buzz past me, and I was vaguely aware of Bex and Alex yelling (Alex) and cussing (Bex) at me but as we jerked out of the boat slip I tuned it all out.

I looked closely at the shooters and their leader, memorizing as much as I could with the masks. Masks may cover lots of physical features but they can't hide emotions…Like the hate I could clearly see the in their eyes, even from this distance. That made my rage swell, just as I opened my mouth to shout at them just as Alex grabbed my ankle. Before I let myself be pulled to the safety of the boat, I did something Madam Dabney would have found completely horrifying…I gave them the good old fashion middle finger.

**Okay, there you have it, chapter 8! Can you believe that I've written EIGHT chapters so far? I can't! This is going to be a really long story….really long….I hope that all you people that are following will continue to do so! As always, please review!**

**~Agent Striker**

**P.S. I made up the Flecher Speed Boat 1900…there was a picture on google with the Flecher speed boat part that I liked and 1099 sounded cool!**

**Smile, Striker **


	9. Paris: 179 KM

**Hi! Before you all ask, let me just say…no I didn't die, that's not why I haven't updated in 9 long days. I started a new story *Striker ducks to avoid all the flying objects that her readers are throwing at her*! I know I shouldn't have but I had great idea…so if any of you guys have read the maximum Ride series you could go take a look…Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers: **HellsOnEarth**, **Nature Girl27, Insanely Me**, **Mainn**,** bookluver07**,** Miriam C. Garnet**,** Riley61**, and **Spazthe1st**, you guys rock socks!Now I know you want to get on with it so here you have it, chapter 9!**

Chapter 8 recap:

_I looked closely at the shooters and their leader, memorizing as much as I could with the masks. Masks may cover lots of physical features but they can't hide emotions…Like the hate I could clearly see the in their eyes, even from this distance. That made my rage swell, just as I opened my mouth to shout at them just as Alex grabbed my ankle. Before I let myself be pulled to the safety of the boat, I did something Madam Dabney would have found completely horrifying…I gave them the good old fashion middle finger.

* * *

_

**Alex's POV:**

I yelled to Rebecca to start the engine as I raced to the back of the boat where Cammie stood frozen. The boat jerked forward but Cammie stayed where she was, I grabbed her ankle as she opened her mouth to yell something at the shooters on the shore. She wouldn't let herself be pulled in but as I gave a hard pull, I felt her falling. I landed on the bottom of the boat and rolled to the right just as she too fell in the small boat. "What the heck were you doing? You could have gotten us all killed." I yelled angrily.

"Showing them that they didn't scare me." Cammie said defiantly from where she had started to sit up.

A laugh came from the front of the boat, "That's my Cammie!"

I looked back at Rebecca to see if she was joking, she wasn't, "You're both insane." I looked at Rebecca, "Does she always around dodging bullets?"

Neither of the girls answered

**Cammie's POV:**

I didn't bother to answer and Bex didn't either. Alex didn't (And wasn't) going to know about the other shootings, this 'mission' was a strictly need to know bases. I stood up slowly and headed to the rear of the boat to see if anyone was following us. For once no one was. Alex remained seated on the boat floor and shook his head and looked at Bex, "Do you know where we're going Rebecca?"

"You call me Rebecca again, you die. It's Bex"

"Oh-kaaaay" Alex shrugged, "Do you-"

"Yes I know where we are going, we're docking in LeHavre and then we head into Paris."

"Okay, but do you know how to get to Le Havre?" Alex said.

Bex raddled off a bunch of stuff but I really wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the gas gage on the dashboard of the boat, "Umm, guys, I gate to interrupt but…um we're almost out of gas."

"What?" My companions yelled together.

"Look," I pointed to the red arrow that was dangerously near the E, "E stands for EMPTY."

Alex cursed and headed to the back of the boat. I looked on both sides for a gas can but there were none in sight, "I hate MI6."

Bex and I looked at Alex like he was crazy and Bex voiced my question, "What? How can you hate them?"

"What kind of people send us off with barely any gas and-" Alex stopped and shook his head, "Never mind, we have to do something, we're not making it into France with that little gas."

Bex looked at me and I smiled, "That's easy." I stooped over my backpack and grabbed a couple of bobby pins and cylinder of chap-stick.

**Alex's POV:**

Cammie started to the boat's engine carrying some bobby pins bobby pins and chap-stick. "What are you going to do with those?" I asked as she opened the engine compartment.

"You'll see… Bex speed her up!" She bent over the engine and just as the boat started to slow down did something I couldn't see. "That should get us the rest of the way…Bex keep her going as fast as she can."

Bex nodded and I shook my head, what next?

**Cammie's POV:**

The bobby pin/chap-stick trick is something I learned from my dad. It's totally illegal, it totally defies the laws of science and it totally works.

I could tell that Alex really wanted to ask how I did it but there was no way I was going to share that little beauty.

I took a seat and smiled innocently at Alex and Bex grinned back at me, "Works every time."

For the second time that night I could see Alex asking himself why he had agreed to this crazy trip.

* * *

The rest of the trip across the Channel was quite and thankfully, uneventful. But the time we had docked and got though customs, it was well after 1 am.

"Are we driving to Paris tonight?" Bex looked at Alex as we walked to the place where a car would be waiting for us.

"Yea, we have to meet someone in Paris in the morning."

"It's already morning." I groaned.

I was ignored as the car we would be driving to Paris came into view. It was a small, black compact with four doors. "Who's driving?" Bex asked as Alex retrieved the keys from the car's tail pipe.

"I can." I said as Alex stood up.

Alex tossed me the keys, "Okay."

I unlocked the door and then hit the unlock button. Bex climbed in the back and I threw m bag at her, "Put this somewhere."

All the answer I got was a grunt. Alex cracked a smile and tossed his stuff to Bex. I started the car and Alex said, "Follow the signs, we'll get to Paris in about 2 hours, you can wake someone if you get tired."

I nodded and turned left at the sigh that proclaimed "Paris 176.99 km". 110 miles to the City of Lights.

**A Third Person's POV:**

As soon as Cameron and her friends got off the boat, the customs agent following them, I slipped from my hiding spot on the boat. I made my way after the young trio as they navigated the streets of Le Havre; they were so very young and clueless. Cameron's time was fast approaching, soon, oh so soon, she would be mine. The end is near for her, even nearer for her little mates. Just a few more days…

**Muhahaha! The end is near! *Cough, Cough* I mean, umm please review!**

**And if there are any French people reading this and you guys know any famous Parisian café names, I would love to hear them!**

**Agent Striker**

**P.S. The whole chap-stick/bobby pin thing with the boat I made up, so don't Try t! **

**Striker **


	10. Paris In December

**Chapter 10! Are you guys excited….cuz I am! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me! Well, shall we head to Paris?**

**Alex's POV:**

When I woke up, it took me a few seconds to remember why my muscles were so stiff and cramped and why it seemed like I was moving. Straightening up I looked at Cammie, "Do you me to drive for awhile?"

"That's okay, I think I can drive the last three miles."

I grinned sheepishly, "I said you could wake someone if you got tired."

"I was fine, so where are we going in Paris?" She glanced at me as we made our way into the still sleeping city, it was just after 4 a.m.

"We're meeting a Jean Lefèvre at 7 in a café called Le Baiser Rouge, he's going to be giving us directions for the next leg of the journey."

"'The_ Red Kiss', _that's a strange name for a café…and Jean Lefèvre, what a fake name."

I nodded, "It's like John Smith in English."

Cammie opened her mouth to say something but a mumbled curse came from the back seat as Bex sat up and hit her head, "Where are we?"

"The City of Light, Paris, France," Cammie smiled into the rear view mirror.

"Weren't you driving when we left Le Havre?" She questioned Cammie.

"Yea."

"God Alex, don't the teach manners at you school?" Bex asked as she dug through her bag for something.

"I told her she could wake _one of us _when she got tired, but she didn't."

"Guys, can we please find somewhere to sleep for a few hours? I'm really beat." Cammie said as she slowly drove in to the city.

"I know a place we can get a couple rooms for the day." Bex spoke up from the back.

"Don't just sit there, I need directions!" Cammie yelled.

**Cammie's POV:**

After Bex got us lost, not once, not twice, but _three _times we arrived at a sweet little 'Bed and Breakfast'…I don't know what they're called in France, but that's basically what it is. We each had our own room, and get this, all the rooms had different themes from French history, it was pretty cool, I wish that I could have looked around some more but as soon as I got my room I took a quick shower and went to bed.

I was rudely awakened around 6:30 by Bex who, as usual, was way too wide a awake, "Time to get up Cammie!"

"Go away…"

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you will get out of bed in the next 5 seconds or else…" _Uh-Oh, _I rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom, "That's a good girl."

I mumbled something about pigs in German and slowly brushed my teeth. When I got back to my room Bex was nowhere in sight, groggily I pulled the jeans I wore yesterday and a thick gray and red cardigan sweater.

I packed my toiletries and slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed next door, "Hey are you ready?" Bex asked as she looked up from the mirror where she was doing her makeup.

"Yep."

"Let's go find Alex then."

-20 Minutes—

"Paris is lovely in December," Bex said as we strolled down the quiet Paris streets, on the way to Le Baiser Rouge.

"It is, but I like it better in the spring," Alex commented as we headed down a small alleyway.

"True, the temperature is better but-" Bex stared.

"I hate to interrupt this lively conversation but I think we have a tail." I said causally.

"I see, I do see, how about I take we split up, Cam, you stay with Alex." I gave a slight nod and Bex turned left at the cross walk, Alex and I continued forward.

"He's still back there," Alex said as he looked into a store window.

"Crap, we should spilt up, he's after me." I said as I looked around for a good place to hide and ambush the man.

"All the reason not to split up, besides, I'm not allow to let you out of my sight."

I snorted, "Not a very good reason Alex…Do you really think that I care what MI6 says?"

"No, I know you don't care, but you should-" Alex started.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said evenly, although the venom still came across.

"I'm not scared of you." Alex laughed.

As a small café with a large red lipstick mark came into view I spun toward him and hissed, "You should be."

**Bex's POV:**

When I split from Alex and Cammie, I knew two things about the man following us, 1: he was an amateur, he was really sloppy, therefore he hadn't been following people very long, and 2: he wasn't going to turn after me; he was going to keep eyes on Cammie.

I waited until he had passed before I started to follow him. Another thing that proved he was an amateur, he never looked behind him. The café where we were going to meet our contact was just in front of us when the man did a 180 and walked quickly past me…_what the…_Then I saw Cam and Alex standing in the middle of the sidewalk, obviously having a heated conversation.

"You guys, let's not make a seen," I growled as I stared them toward the café.

Once we had ordered and got a table I glared between them, "What the bloody hell were you two doing out there? We don't need any added attention here people."

Neither of them had an answered but before I could push the subject a man sat down at our table. I was just about to ask him what he was doing when he looked up and I was string into the familiar eyes of Grant Newman.

**Cammie's POV:**

I so hate Alex Rider…just FYI.

When the man sat down at our table, my muscles automatically… And when he looked up I almost spit out my coffee. Grant, we hadn't seen him since the Blackthorne exchange.

"_It's a lovely for a taxi ride to the zoo, I heard that the British chameleons are quite the sight." _Grant said in French.

To someone who didn't know anything about us, that would have made no sense at all, but since you probably know about us you may or may not have guessed that was a code identifying us: a taxi RIDE (Alex Rider), the British (Bex), and the Chameleons (me).

Bex smiled and answered in perfect French, "_Yes, a ride to see the British chameleons would be very…interesting." _

Grant glanced behind him and said quietly in English, "You three are to finish your coffee then leave. Turn left on the next street and you'll see a jewelry stand, there will be a truck idling behind it. Get into the back, the truck will leave at 7:45 on the dot…if you're not there, they won't hesitate to leave without you," Grant paused and extracted a thin manila envelope from his jacket and slid across the table to Rider, "Read this along the way, it will give you directions for your next step."

Alex put the envelope into his jacket as grant looked at his watch and smiled, "_Alas, I have a train to catch my friends, I must take my leave."_

"_When will we have the pleasure of your company again?" _Bex asked as Grant stood up.

"_Have a faithful Christmas." _Grant smiled fondly at Bex.

She nodded and sadly watched him as he hurriedly left the café. We finished our coffee in silence then headed to the vegetable stand. The street was surprisingly busy for 7:35 am on a Thursday.

The jewelry stand was easy enough to spot, it was painted a bright purple, with shiny gems laid out to catch the sun. The truck behind the jewelry cart looked like an old World War II Army truck; it had a tall green tarp like covering and the body was also painted a boring army green color. We meandered around and covertly slipped into the truck. At exactly 7:45 the truck started and we were on our way to… "Belgium!" Bex whisper/yelled excitedly.

Oh joy, I've always wanted to see the world…from the back of an ancient army truck…in December…without any heat…with a really smart mouthed boy…and my best friend. Somebody bring out the Christmas carols, cause this is going to be one heck of a road trip.

**Hey! Thanks for reading…I don't think that this chapter is very good but I'd really like it if you would review and tell me what YOU think! **

**Thanks, Agent Striker**

**P.S. I made up the café name because Paris is 'the city of lovers' and I got the name and translation from Google translate! **

**Striker! **


	11. Belgium

**I am so very, very sorry for the long update time! Please don't hate me *Agent Striker bows her head then gives her very best puppy eyes *, I had a writer's block on my other story and I was so mad that I didn't even want to think about fan fiction. Excuses, I know but that's life! I'm going to try to only have one character narrate each chapter; I think it'll be less confusing. Shall we get on with the story?**

**Cammie's POV:**

The first words out of Bex's mouth as soon as the truck started toward our destination were, "I can't believe that was _Grant_!"

She looked so excited that I couldn't help but smile, "Yea, it was totally unexpected."

Before Bex could reply, Alex interrupted, "Wait, you two knew the guy at the café?"

I nodded, "We met him last year…"

"Where?" Alex wanted to know.

"At a school exchange." Bex said vaguely.

"What kind of school do you go to where the students spend their winter break in Paris, giving other students information on where they're going on a trip around the world to avoid some terrorists?"

I looked at Bex, she looked at me. My unasked question was easy enough to guess, _Can we trust him? _

Bex shrugged. I looked closely at the boy sitting across from me in the back of the truck. I sighed, "A school for spies."

_**Gallagher Girls-Alex Rider-Gallagher Girls-Alex Rider**_

It took me an hour to tell the entire story and all in all, Alex is a pretty good spy. He didn't seem super surprised at what I said. I told him most everything about what had happened in the past semesters, leaving out Zach and I's…relationship. He really didn't need to know that.

"They really have schools for spies?" Alex said in awe, "That's pretty radical."

I shrugged, "We think so." I picked up the envelope that Grant had left us, signaling an end to the conversation. Bex had been quite for some time and I wasn't surprised to see her asleep.

Shaking my head with a smile, I opened the envelope and examined the contents. There was a tourist map marked with different sights, _Atomium, The Cathedral of Saint Michel, Manneken Pis, Petite Rue des Bouchers, Rue des Bouchers, _and_ the __Grand' Place_. I picked up the typed sheet of paper next. It was directions on what we were supposed to do after we got to Brussels. I started to read the paper when suddenly the truck hit some sort of bump. A really big bump. So big that when we hit it all thee of went flying…Bex almost fell out the slide and I landed right on top of…you guessed it, Alex Rider. Can you saw AWKWARD? "Sorry," I muttered as I extracted myself form the position…my cheeks we flaming, _why am I blushing? _

I turned toward the sound of the drivers getting out of the truck, conversing in perfect Dutch, "_What happened?"_

"_I think that bump hit must have damaged the tire." _

I could hear them talking quietly as I turned to my companions, something just didn't feel right; "Pack up the papers and get ready to abandon ship."

"What?" Alex asked, "Why?"

"Something just doesn't seem right…Trust me." Bex handed the papers to me and I stuck them into my pocket.

A few seconds later the first shot rang out. I heard the crash of a body then another short and the man screamed in English, "Run!"

But we were already half way out the side of the truck. I heard a woman scream out in English, "Search the truck! Find them!"

"Run!" Alex hissed.

I nodded and took off as fast as possible. We ran and suddenly I realized that this was just like my dream. The road was dirt with trees thickly lining both sides. I could hear people behind us, shooting and I heard a shot. I looked up as a bright light almost blinded me, but instead of seeing a bright moon, I saw a helicopter with a huge spot light. A bullet hit on the ground right behind me, sending me sprawling into the dirt. Suddenly I heard the howl of pain. I started to get up, but someone grabbed my arm and yanked me into a running start. I looked over at Alex, then behind me. Laying in the middle of the road was Bex! "We have to go back!" I screamed.

"No, we can't."Alex said as he held my arm tighter.

"BEX!" I screamed over my shoulder.

"Run Cam! I'll be fine! GO!"She was now standing up.

That was the last I saw of Bex before Alex pulled me toward the thick woods. _Bex,_ I thought as we ran as though we were running for our lives, which in every sense we were, _I'm so sorry, I'm the worst friend ever. If anything happens to you…_

I didn't look back again and as we wove our way deeper into the forests of Belgium, one tear ran down my cheek. 

**A shout out to my AWESOME reviewers: **

HanahBella**: Glad you like the story! : )**

biblioholic**: Yea, I know I have a bunch of errors…I have a beta but you know it just never works out, I don't think the errors are a bad as my first story and as long as you can understand what's going on, it can't be that bad. And was this chapter exciting enough? : D **

Nature Girl27**: Your review made me sooo happy! Thanks for reviewing! :]**

Mainn**: Another amazingly nice review! :}**

kawaiigrlmari**: I reeeeeeeally like it when people like you review! Thanks! : P**

**Okay, I have to tell you all something, I WANT REVIEWS! 71 people have visited chapter 10 and how many reviewed? FIVE! I love all of you guys who have added this story to your favorites and or story alert, but couldn't you give me a review? It could just be **_**: )**_** or **_**terrible! **_**I just want reviews! I've done this in several of my stories so, before I update the next chapter I want 8 reviews…at least. I don't mind waiting people, so review for this chapter to get the next one!**

**Agent Striker **


	12. London and Brussels Bound

**Hey I'm back! I swear I was going to update sooner but on Tuesday I started my prison sentence…also know as school. I don't mind school and I get boarded in summer but they took away our study hall and are making us all sign up for clubs. Study Hall was awesome, so what if nobody did anything? Well enough about me, Cammie's stuck in the forest of Belgium with Alex….her problems are slightly worse than mine! **

**Alex POV: **

We ran around the woods for hours, hours that I spent kicking myself for listening to Bex and leaving her behind. I was so sure that I was doing the right thing. But now as we sit somewhere in the cold forests of Belgium I see how stupid I was. We were sitting a sort of natural hideaway; several large trees had fallen and were lying against each other to form a sort of teepee. Over time, leaves and other branches had fallen on the top of the trees and had formed a sort of roof. The roof seemed fairly solid and the sides kept the wind out.

I glanced across from me at Cammie. She had stopped yelling and swearing about an hour and a half ago but I could literally feel the hate rolling off her. I was cold and hungry so I decided to try and break the silence, "What are we going to eat?"

"I don't know," Came the short answer.

"Can I see the papers you got from the man in the café then?"

"No."

_Okayyyyy _"Cammie, I've already said that I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do, leave Bex…I wasn't thinking straight, Bex is smart, I'm sure that she-"

"She was shot Alex. How far can someone get when they've been shot? When they are being chased by a dozen adults, Come on Alex, I know that you know better than that." Cammie looked at me with a mixture of hate and pain.

"We should try to get some sleep," I said as I pulled out a sweatshirt to use as a pillow.

A sigh came from Cammie, "Here, I have some granola bars if you want them." She handed me two and as our fingers brushed, I was reminded again of how pretty she was, no matter what she thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Bex's POV:**

My arm was aching something terrible as I lay under some low lying boughs of a pine tree. I was pretty sure that the bullet had gone right through the top part of my arm, but it still hurt like heck.

_What am I going to do? _At the time it had seemed like the best idea to send the two of them along, I knew that the shooters would most likely chase them then try to get me. And they had tried to get me but I run fast.

Painfully I reached for my backpack and opened the front pocket. Sewn inside was a distress button, my mom had insisted that I have one somewhere, and I jabbed it with one cold finger. A beep sounded and I smiled as I lay back down to get comfortable. Hopefully MI6 would pick up the signal and they'd come and find me.

I was drifting off to sleep and I couldn't help but worry about Cammie and Alex. I realized that I had never had a chance to tell Cam about the distress button hidden inside of her own backpack. _They're out there in the woods somewhere with very little food and water_ I thought as sleep claimed me, _what will happen now?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Back at MI6 Headquarters in London:**

"Mr. Blunt," A thin, pretty young woman said from the door of the office of the head of special operations.

"Yes?" Blunt spoke without looking up from the thick file that was lying on his desk in his gray office.

"We are receiving a distress signal from a stationary signal in Belgium." The woman said.

Blunt looked up, "And…?"

The look on Blunt's face might have frightened any of the other young agents at MI6, but not this one. Although she was only 5'3, Lesley O'Neil had a lot of spunk, enough spunk that she answered her boss with more than a little attitude, "And it's coming from the tracking/distress device Grace Baxter opened up when her daughter, Cameron Morgan and Alex Rider left for America."

Blunt didn't miss the smile of success that crossed the girl's face when he stood up and headed toward the door, "Where in Belgium is it coming from?"

"Approximately 79.3 kilometers from the center of Brussels, sir."

The two made their to the command room of MI6. "When was the last time any of them were seen?" Blunt asked as he inspected the blinking red dot on one of the computer screens.

Another young assistant answered, "They met with a man in Paris who gave them information on the next leg of their journey."

"Who met them?" Blunt asked, his eyes still trained on the computer in front of him.

"An American by the name of Grant Newman, sir, he attends Blackthorne-"

Blunt didn't wait for the assistant to finish, "Send a team out to the location of the distress signal. Find Newman and alert Rachel Morgan as well as the Baxters'…and Jack Starbright."

Assistants scurried to fulfill his orders. No one heard the one syllable word Blunt uttered, and it's probably better that way…considering it was a four letter swear word.

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers:**

HannahBerry96**: I'm sorry about Bex, but you know it added a lot of excitement! Thanks for the review!**

overachiever13**: Such a nice review! I love nice reviews! : )**

HellsOnEarth**: I think your review is fan-freaking-tastic! Thanks for reviewing again!**

Ktran**: Thank for the review! =D**

bookluver07**: I'm glad you're addicted to this story! Love the review!**

Mainn**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you feel appreciated! : D **

Nature Girl27**: I'm sorry, I am pretty cruel…thanks for reviewing though!**

Miriam C. Garnet**: Thanks for the review! And you see what when wrong! **

Kawaiigrlmari**: Loved your review! Thanks! ;D**

**I am so happy with all the reviews! So if you guys review really fast and I have 8 or 9 reviews by Monday, since I don't have school, I'll update again!**

**Agent Striker**


	13. A Few Calls

**What took you guys so long to review? I've had this chapter ready for ever! Remember, the faster you review the faster I update. Anyway I'd like to take this time to send a shout out to my reviewers:**

Kawaiigrlmari**: NO CALEX! But thanks for the review!**

HannahBerry96**: Thanks for the review! : )**

Mainn**: Aw, thanks for another nice review!**

bookluver07**: I totally agree with you about Jack…thanks for the review! **

Miriam C. Garnet**: Love the review! And I'm glad that my story makes you want to write…cuz I can't wait for the update of your story! : )**

**Just so everyone knows I am a true Zammie believer…there will be no Calex in this story…okay there was a little but that was a more Alex-Likes-Cammie then Cammie-Likes-Alex. Okay, with that said, on with the story.**

**And did you guys see how many people reviewed? It was TERRIBLE! You guys had better work on your reviewing skills or I might have to cry! : ' ( **

**Blunt's Phone Call to Jack Starbright (No particular POV):**

"Hello?" A cheery American voice said in to the receiver.

"Miss Starbright, this is Alan Blunt-" A dull, but masculine voice was interrupted by American.

Franticly questions rolled from Jack's lips, "Is Alex okay, and are those girls alright too? What happened? Are-"

"Miss Starbright, may I finish my sentence before you go jumping to conclusions?" The man said quietly, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Silence from the other end of the line.

"Rebecca Baxter was brought in this morning from Belgium with a gunshot wound, from what she's told us, they were attacked and Alex and Cameron got away but she was injured so she told them to run. The last time they were seen, both were fine. We have however lost contact with them. There is another American agent going out to catch up with them and escort them to The States."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God…is Rebecca going to be alright?"

"A little sore for the next few weeks but there's no damage to any muscles or nerves." Came the answer.

"Thanks for calling with the update." Jack said as the man on the other end of the phone hung up with a click.

Jack hung up the phone and closed her eyes, ending up a silent prayer to God, _Please let him come home safely…please let them all make it home alive._

**Blunt's Phone call to Rachel Morgan and the conversation that followed after:**

The shrill ringing of her cell phone brought Rachel Morgan out of her day dream. She had been going over old files on the Circle, trying to find a link to Chris, **(A/N: In the 4****th**** book his name is Matthew but I think it was a typo…And did any of you notice that it was Mack Morrison instead of **_**Mick**_** Morrison?) **Joe and now Cammie. "Rachel Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan-"

Blunt had started but Rachel had recognized his voice and interrupted worriedly, "What is it Blunt? Are the kids alright?"

Blunt sighed, "Rebecca Baxter was flown in from Belgium earlier this morning. She was shot-"

"My God, is she going to be alright?" Rachel gasped, now more worried than ever.

"Yes, the bullet did very little damage, she'll be sore for awhile." Blunt stopped and waited for the next question from Mrs. Morgan.

"And Cammie and the Rider boy?" She closed her eyes and waited for the answer.

"The last time they were seen they were okay but we lost contact, they can send us a distress signal but we can't trace it until it starts sending up a signal."

"Are you going to send a replacement for Bex, a second body guard?" Rachel asked as the door to her office swung open and a familiar person entered.

"We were planning on it. I wanted to ask if you knew of anyone who would be available and that you could trust." The figure in Rachel's office moved closer to the desk.

Rachel was silent for a few minutes before she gave the name. She hung up and spoke to her sister, "What are you looking that way at me for? It's a good choice."

Abigail Cameron shook her head, "I was just wondering if that's wise, you know all about his mother-"

"You can't judge someone by their parents and Joe trusts him." Rachel regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

A flash of hurt crossed Abby's face as she subconsciously touched her arm, "But can we trust Joe?"

Rachel sighed, "I don't know, I just don't know." 

**Bex's POV:**

I really don't remember the trip back to London, I was pretty drugged up. I vaguely remember hearing my mom and dad come into the room and I'm know I remember them talking about a conversation they had with Blunt, "I'm glad their sending him along, it's better that there is a third person." My dad had said quietly to my mother.

I heard my mom adjust her position as she answered, "They shouldn't have sent him though…anyone one else but…"

"But what?" Asked my dad. _Yea what? And who? _I remained 'asleep' as they continued to talk in quite voices.

"You know what."

A sigh from my dad, "Grace, you can't judge someone by his mother. It's just not fair."

"I would normally agree with you but you can't think lightly of what she got herself into." My mom said, I hope my dad was preparing for battle, I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

Another sigh, "I don't know the full story and neither do you. And-" I guess my mom had started to say something but I heard the polyester of my dad's jacket swished as he held up hand, "And so it doesn't matter about the boy's mother, he'll take good care of Cameron. From what her mother says, their quite close." _WHO?_

Yet another sigh, this one from my mother, "I know I guess I worry too much."

Soft laughter, "You could say that."

_It's now or never, _I thought as I opened m eyes, "So who's my replacement?"

"Rebecca, darling, how-"

I didn't let my mom finish, "Who's going with Cammie and Alex?"

"You don't need to know that." My dad said at the same exact time my mother asked, "Should we tell her?"

"I need to know," I said to my dad, "And yes you should tell me."

A look passed between my parents and with a sigh my dad said quietly, "Zachary Goode."

**Ooo, sort of cliffie! I can't wait to write the next chapter, it's going to be good…or goode as the case may be. I think this is my favorite chapter so far, it may not be exciting but it reveals a lot. Anyway I want reviews, 10 would be nice. **

**Oh, well this is completely random but I just finished ****Charlie St. Cloud**** by Ben Sherwood and it was AMAZING! I loved it and I really want to see the movie. I just wanted to share that…cause I think that you all might like it. It has a few pages of…umm teen and older stuff, but it's not that bad. **

**So anyway, please review!**

**Love you guys (as friends),**

**Agent Striker**


	14. The Kiss

**OMZ! I am so sorry, it's been forever since I've updated. Do you all hate me? : ' ( I hope not! Thanks to all 88 people who visited chapter 13, I love y'all. But I really love** TS3KayMarie, Mainn, bookluver07, greedyg, Riley61, Jay, Miriam C. Garnet, kawaiigrlmari, rozaveRnB, O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o, Nature Girl27, HannahBerry96, and Total Stranger! **I know it's been forever since I updated last but 8****th**** grade has been keeping me busy. But this is going to be a very interesting chapter let me tell you! Hehehehehehehe read on!**

**Cammie's POV:**

Sleeping on a forest floor in December is cold. And hard. Like does the cold weather make the ground like concrete?

I painfully sat up and stretched like a cat after a long sun bath. I looked around our little shelter. Alex was lying with his face buried in his sweatshirt and the granola wrappers lay next to him. A small snore escaped from what I guessed was his lips and I smiled. Even a super teenaged spy has to sleep. I stood up and cracked my back. _Ahh, _I shoved the jacket I had used as a pillow back into my bag and ran a brush through my hair. I automatically pulled the hair into a ponytail.

As I was putting my hair back, my backpack started to beep. "What the…" I said to myself as I dug through my stuff. The ipod Smithers had given me was flashing. I picked it up and read the message that was typed across the screen with furrowed brows:

**BAXTER SAFE. THE NEXT STEPS OF YOUR JOURNEY:**

**-GET TO BERLIN WALL BY TOMORROW NIGHT MIDNIGHT**

**-YOUR CONTACT WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**-YOU'LL KNOW HIM**

**-HE WILL TRAVEL WITH YOU**

**GOOD LUCK**

**SMITHERS**

**P.S. CHECK OUT GLOBE AND IM IN GAMES.**

I pressed the center button and the message disappeared. I maneuvered to games and hit GLOBE. I gasped, Smithers was good. It was a GPS…we were about 75 miles from Brussels. I went to the IM page and there were short instructions:

**MI6 AND THE CIA CAN SEND YOU MESSAGES. **

_That's it? _I thought as I re-read the message. I heard a groan and I turned to see Alex robotically standing up.

"Stiff?" I asked as he stretched like I had only moments earlier.

"Majorly." He bent to touch his toes and I snickered the way he moved like an old man.

"What?"

"You stretch like an old man." I smiled.

"Well aren't we in a good mood this morning." He said.

I held up the ipod, "Bex is safe. And we have our travel information for the next leg of our journey."

He straightened up and came closer, "How do you know that?"

"I got a message from Smithers on this thing…he must have forgotten to mention it or something." I shrugged.

His eyes still on the ipod now in his hands he mumbled, "Or more likely he added it through some sort of satellite…thing."

I shrugged again, "I'm okay with technology but Liz would know." Just thinking about the Gallagher Academy made me feel ever so homesick for their sturdy walls.

He was reading the message that I had read earlier (Where was it hiding?), "Who's Liz?"

He looked up and I was struck by his brown eyes reflected even the dim light of the early morning, "She's my roommate at Gallagher…and one of my best friends."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I reached for my backpack, "I guess we should ger going…"

He nodded, "Yea…we have 480 miles to cover in 16 hours."

Adrenalin pumped through my veins, "And let the race begin."

* * *

How we got to Belgium was interesting. And probably illegal. And it was definitely scary. And totally fun.

I won't bore you will all the details, but here's a short run down of what this mission involved:

-a lot of walking

-a questionable man named Simon

-his goat Marko

-his chicken Polo

-his VW Bug

-and a luggage rack

We waved to Marko, Polo, and Simon at the Brussels Airport at about noon, twelve hours to go until our meeting. "That was interesting…" Alex admitted as we watched the little Bug bounce out of the parking lot.

"That's an understatement." I said as we turned toward the bustling airport.

He laughed, "So how are we going to get to Berlin from here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to fly." I said as I sat down on a bench near where the airline people change and get ready for work.

He looked at me then at a passing stewardess then back at me, "Uh-oh, I have this feeling that this is going to be better then Simon and company."

"You might just be right." I looked over at the flight list, "The next fight for Berlin leaves in about an hour and a half…doesn't leave much time for choosing my prey."

"What about my prey?" He smiled.

"You don't get-" I stopped, my eyes following a girl about my size that looked a little like me, "Oops, got to go…I'll be back." I dropped my bag on his foot, "Don't lose this."

Then I was gone.

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

She just dropped her stuff and started out after the stewardess…I'm starting to wonder if she's going to ditch me when I see her pull the poor girl aside. Cammie points behind the girl the hits her in the back on the neck. The girl goes down and Cammie pulls her into the bathroom.

I was pretty amazed that she pulled that off without anyone seeing but, I'm learning just how good she is.

Cammie came out of the bathroom and sauntered past me and into the stewardess's lounge without a second glance.

_This is going to be __very__ interesting. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I almost didn't recognize Cammie when she came back. She was wearing black high heels and a crisp uniform.

"Come on," She hissed, "Get the bags."

I complied and she led me down a small hallway I hadn't noticed. Suddenly a loud noise filled the hall and when Cammie pushed open the door, I realized it was the sound of a jet taking off.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the noise.

"To the plane stupid!" We hurried to a jet and looking left then right we sprinted up the stairs leaning against the plane.

We reached the top when suddenly I heard voices. I heard Cammie curse under her breath and she grabbed the bags and pulled open a closet looking thing, "In."

I dived in and was bombarded by the bags. The door slammed and I was in total darkness. How long is a flight from Brussels to Berlin? As it would turn out, three hours.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

I felt kind of bad for shoving Alex in the closet for the entire flight. But what has to be done has to be done. At least he didn't have to serve a plane full of cranky people.

I was running to get a tea for an irate Brit when I saw another stewardess (What was her name….) heading toward the closet. Her hand was on the knob. UH-OH.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" _I asked in my best French.

She shrugged, _"I have to get more coffee mix." _

Oh shoot. _"Umm, I'll get it!"_

"_No, it's okay. I've-" _She pulled open the door and stopped when she saw Alex and the bags. _"Call the captin, we have a stole away…Wait, you knew he was in here…."_

I nodded in shame, _"He's my boyfriend…"_

"_What's he doing here?"_

I faked some more shame, _"My parents won't let me see him and-"_

"_I had to see her." _Alex cut in, looking mournful as he unfolded his long body from the closet floor, _"Please don't tell…I was just so lost…she didn't know I was here until it was to late."_

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I played along and put my head on his shoulder.

She didn't look convinced, _"Kiss him."_

"_What?" _

"_I said-" _She didn't have to finish because Alex's lips were already on mine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My new best stweredest friend was convinced by the kiss. She told Alex to get back in the closet after the make out fest (He's a _very _good kisser) and kept winking at me the entire flight.

Why does life have to be so complicated?

**Alex's POV: **

Cammie is a very VERY good kisser. Just FYI.

**Cammie's POV:**

After all the passengers had disembarked, I opened the closet door, "Let scram before someone else sees you."

He nodded and we ran across the Berlin airport. I ditched the stewardess getup and put my jeans back on. Alex was standing outside the bathroom and I walked out, my heart beat sped up. Again.

He just smiles cool as can be, "Looks like we made it…Are you hungery?"

I nodded gratefully, glad he didn't bring up The Kiss, "Starved."

"Let's go then."

**Muhahahahahaha, so how did you like my chapter? I thought it was quite good. Now you are all probably wondering what exactly happened with Marko, Polo, Simon and the luggage rack, well here's a way to find out: NAME THAT SONG! **

**I'm going to put a short part of a song here and whoever guesses it will get the entire story. And if they like it I'll post it on Fan Fiction as another story. Are you all ready? Okay start your radios:**

'_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world. _

**Hint: It's not on the radio but it's new.**

**Happy hunting….and reviewing!**

**Love, **

**Agent Striker**


	15. Berlin Wall

**Hey y'all it's Agent Striker! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated…but did you all go and read ****Two Teenaged Spies Adventure in Belgium**** which is the 'missing scene' if you will from the last chapter…also known as the story of Marko, Simon, and Polo? I made its own story because at the time I was writing chapter 14 I didn't know what to write for the story…so I decided to make a new story…that way if you really don't care you don't have to read it. If you should happen to read it, don't forget to review! Anyway, back to the story!**

**Alex's POV:**

When we left the airport it was almost four, eight hours until we have to meet our contact at the Berlin Wall…A really long time to eat it might seem. Except for the fact that we are MAJORLY lost so it might take us seven and a half hours to find a place to eat**. **We left through the back of the airport and that was kind of a bad idea…They don't have maps at the service exits.

And Berlin is a really confusing city…and while I can speak German I don't know any slang street terms so I don't get everything people are saying…but thank God Cammie is so good at languages…I swear she knows them all!

Right now I am listening to her ask for directions to a nice but cheep restaurant. She was nodding and smiling, seemingly flirting with the short, forty something year old man.

She thanked him and we started off in the direction we had just come from, "Do you always flirt with forty year old men?"

She grimaced, "A spy's gotta do what a spy's gotta do."

She took the lead, setting a lightning pace toward the thought of food and away from me.

**Cammie's POV:**

After 15 minutes of heading due east I got this really bad feeling we had been duped. The neighborhood seemed a little more than just a little on the shady side. There were a few groups of people hanging around the street corners watching Alex and I. I moved closer to Alex and said quietly, "I think that guy was lying to us about this so called eating establishment."

"You think?"

I glared at him and he smiled, "I say we-"

The group of guys that had been on the corner were now standing three feet in front of us. _Great…_

"_Hello strangers…are you lost?" _ A pimple face kid standing in the front asked creepily, he looked about eight but I was guessing him to be fifteen.

"_No, we were just leaving." _Alex answered and we both spun around…to face another group of creepy street gang people.

"_Leaving so soon?" _One of them asked.

"_Yea, you haven't even got to introduce your pretty girlfriend!" _ Pimple said as he moved closer to me.

I restrained myself from enlightening him to the fact I was NOT Alex's girlfriend. Another of his cohorts a tall, skinny Goth looking guy moved entirely to close to me and sneered, _"It is such a shame to waste this pretty girl on the likes of him." _He nodded toward Alex without taking his eyes off me.

I looked at Alex and the message in eyes mimicked my thoughts, _how are we going to get out of this one?_

A thought hit me…a plan if you will. It was dangerous yet simple, it might not work but it seemed like a better idea than spending any more time with our current set of companions…

**Alex's POV:**

A look I had come to recognize flashed across Cammie's face, she had a plan. Another member of the group that was currently surrounding us strutted forward and grinned at Cam, saying something along the lines of a pick-up line.

To my surprise Cammie smiled in a flirty, almost seductive way, _what is she doing?_

Then she punched him in the stomach, a whoosh of air flying from his thin lips, and screamed, "RUN!"

So that's what I did.

* * *

We sprinted for almost forty-five minutes, ducking in and out of alleys and buildings and tour groups and people just milling about.

We jogged for another half an hour, making _very _sure that there was no one following us. And then we ended up in some park. It was really ornate, and it must have been huge, I couldn't see where it ended.

"Where are we?" I panted as we jogged into the forest of what was once green but was now a winter shade brown.

Cammie half shrugged as she ran in step with me, "I have no idea."

_At least she's honest, _I thought, out loud I asked, "So what are we going to do?"

She slowed her pace to a walk and I followed suit. We walked into the maze-like garden in a deathly quiet silence, only the sounds of the birds and the far away cries of children following us. Cammie paused and thoughtfully plopped down on a bench under a large leafless tree and dropped her back on the ground beneath her feet. I copied her actions as she began to speak, "First we need to find out where we are…then we need to find out how far The Berlin Wall is from here and then…shoot!" She paused as she slapped her forehead, "We don't even know wall we are supposed to meet our contact at!"

I ran through the past events of the day, starting with her message on the iPod this morning. And she was right, "Great…just great…So now what are we going to do? Walk the entire Berlin Wall and look for some guy you know?"

She muttered something about the entire wall not still standing but she didn't elaborate so I didn't ask, "I haven't checked the iPod in a while…maybe there's a new message."

She reached down and started to dig through the black bag and I took in our surroundings. The park was huge, I could hardly hear any traffic and there were paths leading all over the place, plus I could vaguely make out some play equipment through the trees and flower beds where plants would bloom come spring. I focused my attention back on Cammie, ignoring my aching feet and the cold wind that was blowing down the back of my jacket, she was holding up the iPod and in triumph exclaimed, "Found it!" she paused and spun through the gadget and wrinkled her brow, "This wasn't here before…" The 'game' she had it set on was called internet checkers. It selected it and what came up was the Google home page.

She sent me a questioning look and I shrugged, "It must have been Smithers."

"I guess." She left the game and went to the messaging button…and there was a picture…it was a map of what I guessed to be Berlin and there was a red line cutting the city in half, _The Berlin Wall_. There was a huge green space to the left side of the line and several red rectangles and boxes on the line. Cammie scrolled down on the message and there was a key informing us that the boxes were former border crossings and the rectangles were remains or traces of the wall. I knew from history class that places where the wall had once stood but wasn't anymore was marked by a double row of pavers. Suddenly the second rectangle down from the green space started blinking.

"I'll bet that's where we are supposed to me our contact." I smiled. There was a star in the green space, just slightly northwest of a 'C' in the red line.

"And I'll bet that's where we are." Cam said slowly, "So all we need to do is get to the double line of pavers," _She must have had that in history too, _"And follow it to the meeting place!"

"And we have," I looked at my wrist watch, "About five and a half hours to do it in."

"And find food." She said as we stood and made our way in the direction the iPod pointed up.

"And find food." I agreed.

* * *

We set of at a brisk pace and soon found the pavers. Following them proved to be a little harder then I had though, they run through roads and all over the place, but we did our best. Almost an hour of walking brought us to a café we guessed to be forty minutes from the meeting place. We were cold and starved. I was really glad to get out of the wind and upon entering Cammie made a beeline for a booth in back with a view of the door and a clear shot to the exit.

She picked up the menu and started reading, then without looking up she said in a low voice, "We should probably clean up here and then check out the meeting place. We can back track and find a place to catch an hour or so of sleep if we have time afterwards."

I nodded and silently did the math in my head, _fifty minutes here will have three hours and forty minutes until the meeting…walk to the meeting spot, forty minutes, we have three hours spend ten minutes looking around…that leaves us two hours and fifty minutes leeway._

I relayed my thoughts on time to Cammie and she agreed. We ordered the biggest, warmest, cheapest meal on the menu then Cam took her bag and went to 'freshen up' as Jack would say.

_Jack, I really hope she isn't worrying too much… maybe I can call her sometime after we meet up with this other guy…_

My thoughts were cut off by the return of Cammie. She had changed into a long sleeved, plain green shirt that hugged her curves quite nicely I thought, and had on a dark pair of regular jeans…not the really skinny type at least. She looked nice with her hair all brushed out like that…

She sat down and without a word started eating the food the waitress had delivered only a few minutes earlier (Though you couldn't tell by my plate, I had nearly finished.)

"I'm going to change," Standing up as I reached for my bag.

Nodding, she continued to chow down on the heavenly food but I wasn't really offended, she was stalking up for what lay ahead.

**Okay, I went back and forth on whether or not to end the chapter hear or go on a little more. I choose to stop here because I'm lazy and I wanted to get the chapter up! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this coming week…And an exciting chapter that will be…MUHAHAHAHA**

**And I just have to say it's kind of hard to write from Alex's POV…did it turn out all right?**

**Here's the map I was using to make Alex and Cam's route and the meeting place:**

**http:/ www. .php (Minus the spaces)**

**I want you all to review lots okay? I have 109 reviews on this story and I'd like to hit 115 in the VERY near future…'cause reviews are the only thing I get for writing these stories!**

**Love, Agent Striker**


	16. Zach!

**I'd REALLY like to thank:**

musician-CEOwannabe

Nature Girl27

Mainn

bookluver07

Pedider Chips

Pedoodles

Janey

Scarlet

**I love all you guys! And I love the readers who didn't review! But I really wish you would review because it's all I get for writing these stories!**

**And I'm sorry about not updating…my excuses: 1. I want to finish one of my other stories before 2011. 2. Math Test (I studied and I'm pretty sure I got less than a 70…I HATE MATH! ALGEBRA SUCKS!)**

**Cammie's POV:**

_I was flying…..then falling…and bouncing of the hard ground. And it was cold to. I felt a tremor starting at my elbow and there was a loud voice talking…who was it? Cammie…CAMMIE!_

I jerked up and almost hit Alex in the face. _What the…_Suddenly the last few hours came back to me. Leaving the café, walking to and scouting out the meeting place and then the twenty-five-ish minutes to a park where we had settled down for the remaining two hours for a short nap. We had agreed on taking an hour nap and then an hour shift.

"Sorry, you scared me…you can try and get some sleep now."

He shook his head, bouncing his slightly curly hair, "No we have to go or we won't make the meeting."

I glanced at my wrist watch, 11:30 PM, "I thought you were going to wake me up." I said as I stood up and grabbed my back pack.

He shrugged as we started out of the park in the direction on the Wall, "You didn't wake me up when we were driving to Paris so I was just returning the favor."

I smiled; the sleep _had_ really felt good, "Thanks."

And Alex just gave a cute little grin.

* * *

We walked at a pretty brisk pace and arrived at the Wall at 11:55. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered to Alex, "Well now what?"

He shrugged, "We find a good place to wait and see who comes out to play."

In the dark I hoped he couldn't see my smile, _Nice job Rider, you just passed another test._

_ -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

About four and a half minutes later the sound of approaching footsteps alerted me to the fact the fact that someone was approaching. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, the lonely lamp post glowing behind his back helped the shadows cover his face. He stopped, so either he hadn't seen us or he was waiting for us to come out.

"Is that him?" Alex breathed in my ear.

"I can't see-" I started to say but then the figure shifted his weight and I saw his face. "Zach," I gasped, my heart skipping beat, then speeding up.

I stepped out of the shadows, leaving my bag on the ground where it was sitting and that's when the first shot rang out.

**The end….of this chapter! LLC, so have you guys heard about the next Heist Society book? It's called ****Uncommon Criminals****…I like the Gallagher Girls MUCH better but I'm going to get the book! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Striker**

**Muhahahahaha gotcha! Here is the real rest of the chapter!**

**1**

**11**

**111**

**1111**

**11111**

**111111**

**1111111**

**11111111**

**1111111**

**111111**

**11111**

**1111**

**111**

**11**

**1  
**

Instantly I hit the pavement, and rolled off the sidewalk and into the gutter. My heart sped up again but it was for a totally different reason.

**Alex's POV: **

Cammie didn't actually answer my question about knowing the guy but since she knew his _name _I guessed she knew him too. She stepped forward and the when the first shot rang out and she hit the ground and for a second I thought she'd been hit…this Zach guy must have thought so too because I heard a sharp intake of breath. But then she rolled toward the street and we both breathed a sigh of relief. By then I had grabbed both of our bags and was moving toward the area of shadows where he had disappeared.

I cautiously made my in the shadows, the gun fire had stopped but I had this feeling that the shooter hadn't just given up. I was just about to the spot where Zach had disappeared when an arm shot out in front of me. I moved just enough that it didn't get its target but it grabbed my forearm and hissed, "Drop the bags."

"Zach?" His arm tightened.

"Drop the bags." He hissed again.

"I'm with Cammie." I hissed in return.

"Prove it."

"How?" I mean what was I going to do, yell to Cammie and tell her to get this psychopath off of me?

"Who am I replacing?"

"What?"

The arm tightened even more, "Who. Was. I. Sent. Here. To. Replace."

_Oh man, you're losing your touch Rider, _"Bex Baxter."

The arm loosened, slightly but it was a start, "Correct answer…So you must be Rider."

"That's me."

Before he could reply another voice joined our whispered conversation, "I hate to interrupt this male-bonding-session but we are kind of pinned down here by one or more snipers…"

"Good to see you too Gallagher Girl, it's been-" The end of his comment was drowned out by another round of bullets.

I guess this kind of snapped Zach out of his flirting, "Cam," he said in a low whisper, "Roll across the road. Rider will throw the bags and you grab them and find a good place to hunker down for a few minutes."

There was a grunt of agreement then nothing. A few seconds later I threw our two bags toward the darkest shadow where Cammie probably was. Zach followed suit.

He leaned closer and said in an almost inaudible tone, "I'm going to cross the street in that shadow," He paused and pointed, "And find Cammie. You give me five minutes then you follow. We'll find you."

I nodded and just like that he was gone. I could hardly discern him from the shadows and I found myself thinking that he was very good at what he does.

Five very long minutes later I too made my across the street. It was cold and dead quite. I made it across the street and stood for a moment, trying to make out anything in the darkness. Two figures seemingly materialized from the dark and the short one grabbed my arm, handed me my back pack and started to pull me down the street.

As we went I couldn't help be wonder what was in store for the next leg of the journey.

**This is the real ending! I hoped you like it, please review!**

**Agent Striker**


	17. Hard Time

**Oh, boy…I haven't updated for a while have I? I am so sorry and I really don't have any excuses…other then Christmas and wanting to finish one of my other stories…and the sad truth is I haven't updated one of my other stories since the twentieth of November…I suck I know. I just hope you all haven't given up on me…I probably would have if I were you…**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers:**

Marshingirl

Ktran

Janey

The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie

musician-CEOwannabe

**Cammie's POV:**

We hurried through some of the worst streets in Berlin…okay so I don't know that for a fact but they weren't exactly family friendly if you catch my drift. And my company was being rather…mulish for lack of a better word.

First of all, Zach won't tell us where we're going.

Second of all, I'm ninety-nine present sure that he told Alex.

Third of all, Alex won't tell me.

And lastly, Alex and Zach are going all macho and making me walk between them like I couldn't take care of myself if we get mugged or something. Which I totally could.

I grumbled something rather crude under my breath that my companions decided to ignore. _Cue a loud sigh of annoyance here and some melancholy music…_Suddenly Zach pulls to a screeching halt and makes a motion that we should all move in to the alley behind us. Where who knows what God-awful things are lurking…but I moved back anyway.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass and the scream of an alarm. I heard shouting in German and then the sound of racing footsteps followed by more shouting that seemed decidedly more…cop like.

And then the pounding feet made a screeching turn right in to the alley…and ran right into Zach.

And pushed Zach into me.

Then me into Alex.

And all of us, including the three would be thieves, on to a human heap on the ground.

Surrounded by half a dozen cops.

And the day just gets better.

**

* * *

**

So that's how three teenaged aged spies ended up sharing a Germen jail with two teenaged thieves and one not-teenaged thief. Fun, right? Ha, you have no idea.

I'll tell you about the thieves and our jail cell before I get in to our following conversation.

Our jail cell was the very last one and it had three sets of bunk beds, one against each of the walls in our square cell except for the side with the door. Alex sat on the bottom bed of the bunk against the back wall with his elbows resting on the tops of his thighs. Zach had been off and on the bunk above Alex but right now he was pacing, looking at the door's lock, down at the empty rows of cells on the left (apparently it was not a very busy night in the crime world of Berlin…and yet we were all sharing one cell), the tiny, barred window and then back to the locked door. He was behaving like a wild animal and I thought about telling him that but changed my mind. Me, I was sitting on the bottom bunk on the side with the wall. I had taken my jacket off and was sitting with my chin resting on my knees and my back was against the wall…and I was attempting to fight off a headache.

The first thief was the shortest one and had run into Zach in the alley. He looked to be about seventeen, with surprisingly large muscles and a shock of red hair and freckles. He had on a dirty t-shirt, a pair of Levi's and a worn but thick winter jacket. He was sitting against the 'head board' on the bottom bunk of the bed across from me with his short legs stretched out.

The second guy was lying on the bunk above him. And he was the complete opposite of the other guy. Where Shortie was short and muscular, this guy was tall and thin with little more than skin and bones. His hair was blond with the tips died black and to tell the truth he looked kind of like a druggie...or like he was drugged… He was dressed in all black (with just a thin jacket) and I swear he had his ears pierced at least four times. Before he had closed his eyes I had glimpsed cornflower blue eyes and decided that he really wasn't ugly…just a little creepy.

The final thief (Who was on the bunk above me) was the most surprising, she had blonde pig tales, big blue eyes, and she was at most twelve years old. Her skinny legs were clad in a pair of holey jeans that had the remnants of pink flowers sewn into the ratty hem. Her pink shirt had some sort of pony on it and all around seemed like a very girly type. She had a thick, pink winter jacket but she had taken it off and left it on her bunk…I had no idea how she might have gotten mixed up with the two boys…unless…

"So again, tell me why you were breaking in to the jewelry store, not expecting there to be an alarm...especially in that neighborhood." Alex asked one of the guys again, his blond head in his hands.

"Well," The shortest one started, "We needed the cash."

The Goth guy, nodded without bothering to open his eyes, "Yea…cash."

"For da rent!" The girl piped up from her cot…where she seemed unbelievably happy considering she was in jail.

The Goth rolled his eyes, "What is with the 'da' you can speak English as good as anyone."

The little girl stuck her tongue out at the guy and started to bounce the cot while still sitting…which made a really irritating squeaking noise. Just want my headache needed.

The Goth guy spoke again, "If you do not stop that I am going to come over there and box your ears."

She stopped immediately; apparently that was a very real threat. It was quite again until the little girl moved so her head was hanging upside down looking at me from her cot, "What is your name?"

I smiled, "Cammie."

"Cool!"

"What's your name?" I asked.

She jumped off her cot to the floor and poked her head high toward the ceiling, "I am Anneliese Birgitta Schäfer the first and the best."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

But she wasn't done yet, "And that is my brother, Tobias Ambros Schäfer," she pointed to the Goth, _that explains how she got mixed up in all of this,_ "age seventeen, seven years to my elder…We were breaking in to the store to steal jewelry and cash so we could stay in our apartment. And Sven Wilhelm Volker is our roommate who gets in to trouble a lot and likes it."

I was a little confused, "So all three of you live together?"

She nodded, glad to have someone to talk to, "Yes, ever since I can remember…which is when our parents died," She paused and looked sad for a millisecond, but I saw 'Tobias' stiffen and open his eyes, "But I do not remember them so it is alright. Sven moved in after his mama got re-married and he did not like his step-papa…and he did not like Sven…that was like five whole years ago."

Tobias glared at his sister, "Thank you so much for telling complete strangers our life story."

Anneliese looked angry, "You are just mad because you do not like to talk about Mama and Papa!"

"Shut up Anneliese."

"Make me!"

Suddenly the Goth guy was swinging his long legs off his bed and landing with a thump on the concrete floor in front of his sister. I tensed my muscles to step in incase he would really hurt her and I saw both Alex and Zach prepare for 'battle' too.

Tobias got his face very close to his sister. And she looked petrified for good reason, the look on his face did not send a loving message, "I told you to stop talking."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did you?"

She shook her blond head, sending her blond pigtails flying. The first tear leaked out of her blue eye.

"Are you going to stop talking now?"

She nodded. More tears falling.

Tobias straightened up and headed back to his bunk, "Good."

I think everyone relaxed, and from the way Sven still looked indifferent I guess this happened with some regularity.

But then Anneliese started to really ball. She turned around toward me and flung herself on to my bunk. _What am _I _supposed to do? _She had her head buried in my shoulder, still sobbing…I rubbed her back gently, "Hey, it's alright."

"No it is not!" She wailed.

I was really aware that everyone but Tobias was staring at me and it felt kind of awkward but I could just push the little girl away now could I? I rubbed her back some more, "It is, everything's fine."

"No it is not! He hates me!" That brought on another round of tears.

"He doesn't hate you," I started, looking over to see if Tobias was listening…his eyes were still closed but his head was cocked toward us, _perfect_, "It's just that…you don't remember your parents, right?"

She nodded.

"So you don't really miss them because for as long as you can remember it's been just you, Tobias, and Sven."

She nodded again.

"But Tobias remembers them. And he misses them and sometimes when a person loses someone close to them talking or even thinking about them hurts so badly and makes them so sad…they try to avoid it." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex stiffen, I guess he was thinking about his parents and his uncle…_Sorry Alex, I didn't mean to cause you pain but sometimes things have to be explained to ten year-olds._

Anneliese nodded but before she could say anything her brother cut in, "What do you know about it?"

I looked up toward the bunk where Tobias was now attempting to stare me down, which is something no civilian can do, stare down a Gallagher Girl…well he'd learn that soon enough, "I lost my dad not so long ago."

His face was still hard. But then Alex spoke up, "But she's right…I lost both my parents when I was six months old and I really don't miss them. But I lost my guardian, my uncle, when I was fourteen…and it still hurts to talk about it."

The jail cell was quiet except for the sound of Anneliese quietly sniffling. Then she got up any made her way across the cell to the bunk across the way. She clamored up the side and climbed over Tobias's feet. She was crouching between his elbow and the cell's right side.

He had to know that she was there…the entire cell seemed to be holding its breath, even Zach was watching to see what would go down.

"I am sorry Tobias." Anneliese said, looking like she might burst into tears again.

He sighed and opened his blue eyes, "I am the one that should be sorry-"

He apparently was finished because he was being squeezed to death by a ten year-old. And I couldn't help be smile, feeling too that my headache was started to fade.

Ruining the picture perfect moment was the sound of the door that led to the police station opening with a clang. Everyone sat up and moved to the edge of their bunks, Tobias with his arm protectively around his sister, as if planning to make a jail break.

The sergeant that had 'captured' us was back to torment us…and suddenly my headache started to come back with vengeance, _great_. The sergeant was short, fiftyish, fat, and looked decidedly pig like...I was mildly surprised that he wasn't a desk sergeant...And he didn't seem capable of comprehending that we hadn't been breaking in to the store, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So yea, over all he was really stupid and not my favorite person at the moment.

"_How are you doing, thieves?" _He said in Germen, sneering at us from the far side of the bars.

Unfortunately for Sergeant Pain-In-The-Rear, Sven doesn't like to be called a thief because in the blink of an eye he had sprung from the bunk and had the sergeant by the throat. Almost as quickly Alex, Zach, Tobias, and I were on him, trying to yank him off the sergeant…mainly because we didn't need group murder added to our ever growing rap sheet.

"_You do not call me and my friends thieves and get away with it, you _will _regret it." _ And with that he shoved the sergeant back toward the wall.

The sergeant was sputtering and turning such a bright red color I was beginning to worry he might have a heart attack. Just as I was getting ready to yell for someone else, sergeant finally spit out what he had to say, _"PIG…You PIG…you will pay for that!" _

He stumbled away still cussing us out and when he reached the door he yelled to us again, _"For that pigs you will spend the night in the dark!" _He hit the switch and slammed the door behind him.

I know you're probably wondering if being in a jail in the dark is that bad…well let me inform you that it is…first off because the way the jail building is set it's back pretty far off the street.

Second, we are in the very back of the jail building.

Third of all the building next door had no lights on.

Fourth, there are only windows in our cell and the one at the other end of the opposite row.

Add that all up and you get one pitch black hole.

"We have to get out of here." Zach said, rattling the cell door.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said as I plopped back down on the bunk.

I could feel his eyes drilling holes in me but I didn't say anything. He sighed and started again, "We have to get out of here because if we aren't at Werner Beerdigungen by 7:30 tomorrow morning we'll miss our connection."

Me: "Our next connection is at a FUNERAL HOME?"

Alex: "And we really don't want to get stuck here longer then necessary."

Tobias: "Hey, if you are busting out of the joint will you take us with you?"

Sven: "What is this 'connection'?"

Anneliese: "Is Cammie leaving?"

Zach held his hand up for silence, "One question at a time. Cammie, we'll get to your question later…And Sven…the connection is a long story…And you guys can come with us if you promise you won't get caught stealing anymore."

Finally he squatted to be eye to eye with little Aneliese, "Yes, Cammie is going to have to leave…but I'm willing to bet that you'll meet her again."

Anneliese pursed her small lips, "Alright…but I'm going to get to help right?"

Zach stood up and smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Again, I couldn't help but smile, where's a camera when you need one?

Zach looked around at the circle of faces, "Alright guys, I think I have a plan."

I'll explain the plan to you, it's just easier than having to stop and listen to Zach explain everything twice, once in German (For Sven, Tobias said he's not too good at English) and once in English (For Alex, because while he speaks German, he isn't that great at it.)

We are going to break out of a German jail (Yes, I know you probably got that far...) and get to our connection, at the FUNERAL HOME.

**How To Break Out of Afore Mentioned Germen Jail In 11 Easy Steps:**

**A Plan of Action, By Zachary Goode**

**Edited By: Cameron Morgan **

**1. Start plan at 11:45 p.m., the time when there are (we're hoping) the least amount of people on duty.**

**2. Gather all the sheets and blankets, six blankets and six sheets (four sheets with questionable stains) total.**

**3. Find something with which to pick the jail cell lock.**

**4. Unlock all locked cells…do not however let any mass murders out.**

**5. Mess up the light switch so that there will be total darkness. **

**6. Use some serious static electricity to start a fire.**

**7. Scream a lot (Anneliese) and therefore alert the cops that there is a fire.**

**8. Knock out cops.**

**9. Start a very important game of hide'n'seek, one that depends on our freedom.**

**10. Run.**

**11. Don't get caught. **

"That is not much of a plan," Tobias noted.

"Especially for a Blackthorn Boy." I smirked.

Zach looked down at me, _When did he get so tall?, _"Do you have a better idea?"

I shook my head, "I guess we'll have to go it on your plan."

"I guess we will."

_Cue awkward silence._

I clapped my hands together, trying to end the silence, "Alright, it's-" I looked at my watch, "10:45…we have a lot to do in an hour, let's get started."

I stopped, expecting Zach to take over the job disbursement. But all he did was look expectantly at me with his very green eyes, "Well?"

I shrugged, "Since it was your plan I thought you'd want to tell everybody what to do."

It was his turn to shrug, "Nah, you can go ahead and do it…Since you're so good at being in charge."

I decided to ignore that last comment, "Okay then…Alex try and find something to pick the lock…two if possible, that way both you and Zach can open all the doors."

He nodded and started to look around the cell.

I looked at Tobias, "Tobias…start getting the stuffing out of the mattresses, pull it apart well and make sure it would catch on fire easily."

Tobias nodded and moved faster and looked more awake than I had seen him the whole night.

"_Sven," _I said in my best German (Which is perfect because I am a Gallagher Girl you know.), _"See if you can find something that we can use to lower the humidity for the fire..." _I glanced at the heater in the next cell over, _"See if you can turn up the heater as well." _

Glad to hear his own language, Sven turned toward his job with gusto.

Anneliese tugged at my shirt, "How did you learn to speak German so well?"

I smiled, "At my school we learn lots and lots of languages."

"Can I go there someday?" She asked.

I glanced at her brother, he wasn't paying attention and neither was anyone else. They were all doing their jobs, with Zach helping Sven try and reach the heater to turn it up.

I leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Maybe when you're a little older I can help you get in…but it's in America and it's a secret school."

Her eyes got bigger, "What kind of secret?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

She nodded, "Alright…but how will I get in touch with you?"

_For a ten year old she thinks ahead pretty well, _"I'll give you my email and when you're out of here you can email me okay?"

She nodded, "Alright…now what's my job?"

"Collect the blankets and sheets and rub them together well so they are all static-y."

She grinned and set to work.

Everyone was working and I almost didn't notice Zach come up behind me, "So you think you can get her into Gallagher?"

"You shouldn't eves drop." I muttered, hoping no one else had heard.

"No one else heard," he said in reply to my unanswered question, "But do you think you could get her into Gallagher?"

I nodded, "I'm willing to try."

Right then there was a loud click. We turned toward the door and there was Alex, a big grin on his face, a piece of the bed spring in his hand. He pushed open the door, then turned around and grinned some more, "Victory."

"Sieg?" Sven asked.

"Victory." I said with a smile…maybe there was some way we were going to make this crazy plan work after all.

**Whoo; that was a REALLY LONG CHAPTER! The longest one (Nine pages on my Microsoft Word) I've ever typed…like seriously ever...EVER! I am rather proud of myself though. I hope to put another chapter on tomorrow but I have to do a book report for when I go back to school so I might not be able to post.**** As I was typing the part about Anneliese and Tobias, this song came on and it fit it perfectly…Kiss Goodbye-Little Big Town….weird huh? You could check it out if you're board…Anyway if you're reading this, thanks for coming this far!**

**Love, Agent Striker**


	18. Jail Break

**Okay people, I know it's been a while since I updated…I got grounded because I got a detention a school for bullying. I told this girl she was being a female dog (which she was and still is) and she went crying to some teacher…then the principal got made me call my dad and it all went downhill from there…and because this girl feels like she has no friends (which she doesn't because she a freaking perfectionist who once cried 'cause she got a B on a math test that everyone one else failed and is constantly having to be first) I have to be her new bestie…like heck am I doing that.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting…thanks to my reviewers: **

XxxpokeyxxX

spygirl01

kawaiigrlmari

The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie

Marshingirl

**Okay…and I lied, I'm not done ranting yet. I ****hate**** it when people tell me to make my chapters longer and better written and update faster and to do this and do that…well newsflash people, this isn't your story it's mine. I really like it when people give me ideas and I could care less if you tell me my grammar sucks…I know it does and I do try and fix it but people, I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE FAN FICTION! And although it mostly consists of trying not to fail math, I do have other things I have to do. Okay so let me give you an example of a review that made me a little mad:**

i thought it was summer vacation, and why is cammie so quiet can she at least talk a little. And arnt they trained to know when they have a tail better so this mystery dude wouldnt go unnoticed. And is going to be an Alex/Cammie story or is Zack going to show up out of nowhere. Btw update more often or make your chapters longer and better written. I sugest you read over it after you write. But otherwise it's a great story. And sorry for the bitchyness but you'll just have to deal with it, and i'm not really sorry than i guess.

**Oh and because some of you haven't figured it out yet, this is like the beginning of the 4****th**** book in my world with Alex. Okay that was from chapter 10, isn't it so nice? This is one I don't mind, from **XxxpokeyxxX:

AHH update.

**See that? Short, to the point, not mean and nasty and something that is okay. So please be nice, it's all I ask.**

**Now I am done ranting.**

**Alex's POV:**

While Zach and I had been unlocking the cell doors, Sven had been turning the heater up to lower the humidity. Cammie was unscrewing all the light bulbs and carefully setting them on her jacket which lay on the floor. Anneliese was still gleefully rubbing the blankets together and while the blankets weren't getting very static-y, she was. Her hair was sticking out in every direction and she was grinning like a maniac…if I wasn't already in jail for attempted robbery I would consider sneaking out to get away from her…she seriously looked like she could do some damage. Just kidding, I am not afraid of a short little girl with pig tails.

The last door gave a resounding click and the last door swung open. Cam brushed past me to get the last light bulb and I tried very hard not to watch her walk…sorry but she's kind of cute.

I walked back to our cell-sweet-cell and went to stand next to Sven and Tobias, who were watching Anneliese flounder around in the pile of blankets. Cammie followed Zach into the cell and she place the last bulb on the jacket, "Anneliese, I think that's good," Cammie stuck her hand out and helped the little girl up.

She glanced at Zach, "Well fire master, get to it…we have like 15 minutes to start our plan."

I didn't quite catch what Zach said in reply, I don't think it was in English, but I could guess what it was some sort of witty comeback…not that I care or anything.

"So how are we going to start this fire?" I asked as I squatted down to be closer the blankets, or the future fire.

Zach to squatted down, followed by Cammie, Sven, and Tobias…Annelise was back to bouncing and she landed with a thump on both knees which did not stop her bouncing. Zach picked up one of the blankets and started to rub two of the ends together, "Like this." Just when it seemed like the plan wasn't going to work, there was a tiny spark that almost immediately died back out.

I rocked back on my heels as Tobias voiced the question that had been bouncing around in my head, "Have you ever made this fire this way before?"

"No, but it should work…" Zach mumbled as he continued to rub the blankets together.

"It might work but we don't have all night…we need a fire quickly…" Cammie stood up and so did I, she moved toward the door of the cell, "Maybe I can find a match or something."

"I'll look in here," I said as I move toward the window. I stepped on to the side ladder of the bunk against the wall and glanced out the window, it was a dark moon less night and the glass was starting to sweat since we had turned the heater way up. The window sill was littered with dead bugs, leaves, lint…that sort of thing. I glanced at the heater then back at the junk on the window sill. But wait, what was that? I moved a leave over to reveal a broken match that looked like it hadn't been struck!

"I think I found something!" I said as I grabbed the match and the lint and leaves too, who knows when they might come in handy.

Cammie jogged back to our cell as I held up my match like a prize, Tobias grinned, "Fire power."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

_**

* * *

**_

"We only have one shot at this," Cammie said holding up the match, "So this really has to work."

"Umm, I think I have a idea…" Sven said slowly in English, "We put…uhh," he paused and pointed to the lint and stuff in my hand, "in heater. Light match…put in heater with paper and…that," he pointed to the stuff in my hand again, "And paper. Put coverings back of beds, make look like accident."

"It's a good idea…and it will work better then Zach's idea," Cammie started, "But we don't have any paper, but I think it'll still work."

Zach sent a glance at Cammie that was a large part of the glare family, "Okay, let's try it…"

And Sven pulled out a slip of paper, "Paper?"

"We can also use the stuffing from the cots!" Anneliese added.

The clock was winding down, we quickly got to work. Cammie was stuffing stuff into the heater while the rest of us messily made the beds. After we finished, we gathers around the heater, The Match resting in Cammie's hands, "Okay," She said, "here we go."

She carefully struck the match against the wall and cuped her hands around the flame and moved it toward the heater. She carefully dropped it inside the heater and stood up, "Cross your fingers."

Anneliese crossed all her fingers and her arms and her eyes…but I'm not complaining, because a thin little wisp of smoke started out of the heater.

Everyone let out a little cheer, "We did it!"

"YES!"

"Success!"

"Finally."

"Everybody, grab some light bulbs," Cammie said, handing a few to everyone, "Once the fire gets going a little more, Anneliese can start screaming."

"We'll be standing by the door when they come to see what the matter is…then we can jump them." I added.

The group nodded and we silently watched the little fire grow. Just as the first flames were beginning to lick at the top of the heater Anneliese let out a scream that was a cross between the Rebel yell and a murderous banshee. Everyone, including Zach, just about hit the ceiling until we figured out just what that noise was…then we all joined in, "FIRE!"

"FEUER!"

"HELP!"

"HILFE!"

More hysterical screaming.

You wouldn't believe how long it took for the police officers to some and see what the matter was, by the time the three officers came, we didn't have to fake anything, the fire had caught on to one of the blankets and was now covering the bunk I had been sitting on not so long ago.

"_What-" _The fat sergeant who had 'captured' us started before he saw/smelled the smoke and the flames. Then he let loose a string of curse words, some of which I didn't even know, then called to the other two officers, _"Quick, Struben, call the fire department! Bien, get the prisoners out!"_

"_Where should I put them, sir?"_

"_JUST GET THEM OUT OF THE WAY!" _The sergeant screamed.

Just as the sergeant was fumbling for the keys and I was tensing to spring, I felt a hand grab mine and shove something into my palm and whisper, "Wait, plan's on hold."

I relaxed and slowly nodded. I felt whoever it was move back and as the sergeant opened the door we all tripped out, coughing and gagging from all the smoke. At some point Anneliese had lost her bravo, she was clinging to her brother's hand crying. The officer had his gun out of his holster and was waving us toward the lobby. He pushed us past the doors and into the lobby. Behind the counter I saw our three backpacks…we would really need those back, all the gadgets Smithers had given us were in there plus whatever Zach had in his backpack. The guard paused and picked up a handful of handcuffs from the top of the counter, then he pointed his gun at some stiff metal chairs with arms, _"All of you sit, you first-" _He pointed at Sven who glanced at Cammie. She gave him a slight nod and he sat down without a fight. Cammie sat down next, then Tobias, then Anneliese, then Zach, and finally me.

Once we were all sitting, the officer cuffed one cuff around our wrist and one hand cuff around the chair. It all went pretty smoothly until Anneliese kicked the officer in the knee, causing him to almost shoot her, which in turn caused a new round of screams. After he finally got to me, the fire department was just arriving so he followed them to the back room.

As soon as he was out of sight I glanced at Cammie, "Now what?"

She pointed to my hand, "Pick your hand cuff lock."

"Or you may use this key." Tobias smiled, holding up a small bronze key.

She smiled, "Or you can use the key."

_**

* * *

Once all the hand cuffs had been unlocked, I took in the lobby. All the officers were in watching the firemen put out the fire. If we wanted to get out, we needed to go right then.**_

"I'll get the bags," I volunteered.

Zach nodded, then turned toward Tobias, "Did they take anything from you that you need back?"

"No, I had nothing of value that can't be replaced."

"Me neither." Anneliese added.

Sven nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess all we need is the bags," Zach said.

I quietly moved toward the doorway from which we had come. To get the bags I would have to go behind the counter, which means I would be within easy reach of any of the officers. I slipped around the counter, adrenaline pumping through my body, and grabbed the first bag, the second bag, the third bag. I was stepping back when one of the officers glanced over his shoulder.

Then I wasn't being quite anymore. I did a 180 and sprinted toward the door, following behind my fellow escapees. We blew through the doors and hit the cold street before any of the cops knew what had happened. I tossed Zach his backpack and Cammie hers as I caught up with the group. Tobias was carrying Anneliese, they were leading the pack. Sven was running at an incredible speed for a guy with such sort legs, he was off to the left of Tobias. Zach and I were running right behind them, basically in stride with each other. Cammie was right behind me, craning her neck to see what was going down behind us, "Uh-oh, they're not giving up yet!" She yelled.

"This way!" Tobias said over his shoulder. We made a sharp turn into an alley and then swerved into an old warehouse. We tumbled through the door and Sven took the lead, moving toward a set of stars that lead up. We flew up them and were just out of the line of sight when we heard the police stumble into the building after us. The sergeant was with them and he gave directions in between panting, _"Go!-Spread out-look up there-and in the- basement! You-two, cover- the outside-!"_

I heard scrambling of feet and the need of a plan just became greater.

"The light bulbs from the jail!" Cammie hissed, "Throw them down the stairs."

"What?" I hissed back.

"It'll confuse them while we get out of here!"

Okay, that works. I pulled one of the three light bulbs I had in my pocket, took careful aim and tossed it. It hit the ground floor with a loud crack. More of the cracks followed as each of our group threw their bulbs in different directions.

The officers were spinning around searching for the source as I dislodged my two final bulbs. I felt Cammie grab my arm and pull be back, "Come on, Sven found an exit…let's go, their waiting for us"

I turned and followed her to the back of the room where an open window let in a wintery gust. Cammie went first, over the sill, down a fire escape, then dropping onto the ground. I followed her lead, although I plopped a little more than she did.

We were all in the alley, the cold wind whispering the beginning of goodbye. "I guess this is where we leave," Cammie said as she pulled out a slip of paper and a pen, "This is my email," she handed Anneliese the paper, "email me anytime, okay?"

The little girl tucked the paper into her pocket, "Okay…" Then she launched herself at Cammie and hugged her. I shook hands with Sven and Tobias, as did Zach, than waved to Anneliese as she grabbed her brother's hand, "Bye! Have a nice trip!"

She was still waving happily as we moved out of the alley and down the street. We started to jog in the direction Zach had chosen and I couldn't help but hope that little girl kept that bubbly, happy innocence…the world needs more of those people.

_**

* * *

****Okay, so what did you think of this chapter? Did you notice it was all in Alex's POV? Did I do okay with it? Again, I am so sorry for the long update time…but please review…for me!**_

**My dad is watching the Super Bowl…and I have to say, I am a Budweiser Clydesdale fan but this year's commercial was disappointing….anyway… **

**Lots of Love,**

**Agent Striker**


	19. The Funeral March

**HEY AGAIN! How is everybody, enjoying the story I hope! A special thanks to my readers and reviewers:**

The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie

Riley61

bookluver07

XxxpokeyxxX

Scarlet

foesizzle13 **(I think you're review was the funniest one yet!)**

**I love you all so much!

* * *

**

**Cammie's POV:**

We spent almost an hour after we had said goodbye to Anneliese, Tobias, and Sven walking around in circles, 'Making sure that there was no one following us'. I think we were lost, but that's just me…

When he had finally decided that it would be all right to continue our trip, Zach finally decided to tell me where we were going, "Werner Beerdigungen, established on the right side of the Berlin Wall a few years after World War II…it was used to sneak people out of the country even way back then."

_Lovely_, "So we are sneaking out of the country…leaving from a FUNERAL HOME…okay…so do I even want to know how we're leaving?"

Zach gave me one of his patented smirks, "Probably not…"

"But you're still planning to tell me."

Alex laughed and Zach smirked again, "Yep…in a casket."

_OH JOY_, "In a casket?"

"Geeze, I thought that these spy girls are supposed to be smart." Alex deadpanned.

"Shut up."

Another smirk, "Come on, we don't want to miss our connection."

When is this trip going to be over?

**_

* * *

_**

If you have ever been to a funeral home, it might have been in a big old Victorian house…well this one was in more of a castle. It was freaking huge…they must have more than one funeral at a time or something…lots of dead bodies means lots of caskets…right?

We snuck up to the back of the castle and Zach pointed to a snow covered trellis that was fastened to one of the chimneys, "I'll go first."

His shoes crunched on the snow toward the chimney; both Alex and I stood back and watched as Zach deftly scrambled up the trellis. At the third story, he paused and shuffled across the trellis, stretching his left leg out to the window closest to him. He reached out with his left arm and grabbed the far edge of the window and quickly pulled himself over. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding…just as Zach moved to the next window, following the same maneuvers.

He did this a total of three times before he gently pulled open one of the tall windows and quietly stepped inside. He was gone for a few seconds before he stuck his head back out, "Okay, come on up, Cammie."

I nodded and like Zach, I grabbed the icy trellis and started to climb. It was pretty easy going, the trellis was strong and the further up there was less ice. I reached the first window in just a few minutes, and stretched my leg out…which was not as easy as Zach made it look; his legs are longer than mine. The first window was not icy; it was a quick pass through. I checked out the second window before I stepped on it…unfortunately I didn't look close enough. Just as I put my other foot on the sill, I felt myself start to slip back, "Zac-!" I started.

But I didn't get the chance to finish.

* * *

**A List of Things That Pass Through One's Mind While Hanging Off a Two Inch Window Sill**

**By Cameron Morgan**

**1. I am going to die.**

**2. I need a belt, because my pants are falling down and I will never live it down if I flash two hot guys.**

**3. I am going to be splattered all over the snow…in Germany.**

**4. Bex is going to kill me if I mess up my manicure.**

**5. I do not want to die.**

**6. I REFUSE TO DIE!**

*** Fingers start to slip even more, become aware of someone going up the trellis as fast as they can * **

**7. I am going to DIEEEEEEEE!**

Just as my left hand slipped off the edge of the window I heard a grunt and felt two strong hands reach out and grab me. I refrained from letting out the little shriek that was lodged in the back of my throat. The hands pulled me up and I carefully stepped back onto the sill without opening my eyes. I felt myself being pulled into the room and only when my feet were planted firmly on the floor did I open my eyes…to see a tall, grizzled old man with a very large gun in his hand.

* * *

**Alex's POV: **

Cammie was doing just as Zach had done; climb, foot to the sill, then hand, and all was going well until she hit the second window. She must not have felt it but her first foot was sliding back a little, but I just figured that she would catch herself, but when her other foot landed on the second window, the first one flew out from under her and she was falling. She started to say something but it was cut off as she scrambled to catch herself. I saw her grasp the sill, just in time to keep her from hitting it and then all was still.

I raced for the trellis, unsure if Zach would be able to get in a position to help her or not. I was about to step on to the first window sill when I heard a sliding sound. I glanced up just in time to see an old man reaching out the window and grab Cammie's wrist. She had her eyes tightly squeezed shut and she was carefully scrambling up towards the man.

I started to call out, but then stopped myself, I didn't want to catch Cam off guard, it would be bad if she fell again. By the time I got to the first window, Cammie was inside and I heard the window close. I jumped to the second sill just in time to see the door to the room close…and there was no sign of either Cammie or the old man.

I tried to pull open the window but it was either stuck or locked, I couldn't tell. I moved quickly, this whole thing was making me nervous. The window where Zach had been was still open, the long lacy curtains floating in the chilly wind and a light dusting of snow covered the floor near the window.

I carefully stepped in, glancing around the room. It was set up as some sort of a parlor, it had a bunch of old fashioned wing-back chairs, an interesting choice of wall paper, several large paintings gracing the walls, a small fire place (which was unlit), a fancy rug on the hard wood floor, and a small wooden card table. There weren't any other doors I could see and no place for anyone to hide…so where was Zach? I moved swiftly to the door and turned the knob. Locked.

I glanced around the room again, more than one question floating around my head, _where were Zach and Cammie? And who was that old man? Why was the door locked?_ I heard a faint creak behind me, _and who was in the room with me? _ I started to spin around when whoever it was grabbed my arm and yanked it behind my back, with his other arm around my neck. I tried to flip him but he shifted his weight at the last second and shoved a handkerchief into my face. I took a breath and realized to late what was on it, chloroform. I kept fighting, my limbs and eye lids becoming increasingly heavy. My last thought as I sunk to the floor was _what next?

* * *

_

**Hahaha, cliff hanger! If I don't have too much homework to do tomorrow…or a snow day I might upload another chapter! **

**Has anybody seen ****I Am Number Four****? I just saw it last night and it was AMAZING! I need to read the book now…And just FYI, Number 6 is my new role model…talk about bad a**!**

**Anyway, you know the drill…please review!**

**Agent Striker**


	20. The Gang At The Funeral Home

**Here I am! Okay, I know it's been for ever…but I do have eight very valid excuses:**

**Spelling and Parts of Speech Test**

**Religion Chapter Test**

**Social Studies Test**

**Science Test**

**Math Test**

**Spanish Vocabulary Test**

**Book Test: The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton**

**Mysteries of the Rosary Test**

**See, teachers like to cram tests in before Spring Break! So I was studying and stuff. SORRY PEOPLE!**

**My AmAzInG reviewers:**

foesizzle13

Abby-Jade-Love

Scarlet

ALBANY

cocky-gurl

ReillyScarecrowRocks

Alexis Taylor **(Could it be the same Alexis Taylor that was my favorite reviewer of my Max Ride story? If so, SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!)**

**Anyway…on to the next chapter?**

**Cammie's POV:**

When a person narrowly escapes death just to open your eyes to see his face again, the day just goes downhill from there.

"Umm…hi?" I asked.

The guy waved the gun at me, directing me toward the fireplace. Was he planning on burning me or what?

"_In." _He again pointed to the fireplace.

"_In what? The fireplace?" _I asked in my best German.

He pointed the gun at me again.

I guess that's a yes.

The fireplace was rather large, about 4 feet tall with large slate tiles on both the face and inside…and it was strangely clean, like it hadn't been used in a long time…I guess that might account for the fact that the room was so cold. I slipped off my back pack, then gently stepped into the fireplace and stooped over so that I could fit all the way, with my bag at my feet.

I glanced toward the man, he was standing to the left of the opening and all I could see of him was his stomach…and it wasn't a pretty sight let me tell you. I was just about to ask what was going to happen next when I heard a loud click…then the floor started to fall.

**Official Report **

**Werner Beerdigungen, December 19, 2010**

_**After the man, here after referred to as The Old Gunman, pointed Operative Morgan into the fireplace, where she stooped for approximately 30 seconds before The Old Gunman pushed/pulled something to the left of the fireplace. The floor of the fireplace rapidly started to sink downward. Operative Morgan attempted to grab a hold of the hearth but the floor dropped at such an unexpected rate, she was not able to. She plummeted for almost a minute, she estimated four floors, before the contraption she was in hit the floor…hard. She was literally bounced from it and landed in a very unflattering position at the feet of one Zachary Goode, hereafter referred to as Operative Goode. While Operative Goode found this to be hilarious, Operative Morgan did not.**_

When I landed, the back pack at my feet had somehow tangled itself around my ankles…and it was now really stuck. I attempted to untangle it as Zach tried, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing, "Are-" pause for some laughing, "Are you-" more laughing, couldn't he control himself, he was a spy after all, "Are you alright?" he finally managed to spit out his whole three word sentence.

I glared up at him for a minute, then I went back to untying myself, "Oh yeah, I'm great…I almost fell from a third story window, got yanked to safety by an old man with a rather large gun, got shoved into a fireplace, fell ninety miles an hour down a dark hole, then got tied up by my own back pack…but other than that, I'm peachy."

I was glaring angrily at the knot, it was being difficult. Whenever people, otherwise known as Zachary Goode, fluster me, it just seems like I can't do anything right…and it so annoying. I muttered a Japanese curse word at the bag, come on…untying a back strap shouldn't be this hard! I was just about ready to pull out my pocket knife when I heard Zach chuckle again, but he bent down and pulled the strap and it immediately came untied.

No fair.

I kicked the back pack out of my way and stood up, dusting my pants off as well. I glanced at Zach and noticed two things: one; he didn't have his bag and two; he looked like a cat who had successfully eaten a canary, "Thanks," I muttered.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

I started to make a remark on the smirk when I noticed something…Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Alex?"

Zach looked sheepish, "He's in the next room…one of the guys thought he was the enemy and chloroformed him…he should be coming around soon though."

"Which 'guys'?"

Zach just gestured behind me. I turned to see six guys, including The Old Gunman, standing there.

I really hope they did see the whole back pack thing…

Anyways, I'll just give you an idea of what they looked like:

The first one was The Old Gunman…tall, fat, and gray haired, about 65 years old. Now as I looked at him I saw that his eyes were deep, royal blue…almost black.

The one next to him was probably 20; he was about 6"2', with bright blue eyes, sandy blond hair and a Hollywood smile, which he was flashing at me right now. He had on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a dirty white t-shirt that looked way too cold for this basement…but I have to admit it offered a nice view of all his muscles. He's hereafter know as Hottie One

Hottie Two was right next to Hottie One, and I guessed his age to be around 18. He had long brown hair, parted in the middle so it created kind of ridges, bright blue was the color of his eyes as well, I guessed the two were brothers. Hottie Two was a little shorter then Hottie One at about 6"1'. He had on a pair of jeans that had seen better days and a jacket that looked like it had been slept in. He winked, then grinned at me…and I couldn't help but smile back…did I mention he was really hot?

In front of to Hottie Two was The Kid. He looked like he was about 12, but the way he held himself made me think that he was older than that. He was about 5"4' and his hair was a pale orange, reaching to his shoulders. It stuck out in tuffs and curled around his ears and the nape of his neck. His eyes had a dangerous quality that no 12 year old should have, and they were green. As I looked him over, he sneered at me creepily…alrighty then, moving on.

Next to The Kid, was The Cutie, age about 15. He was tall and skinny, about 5"9 with short black hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. He was kind of slouching forward and he had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his over sized jeans. He had on a baseball jacket and when I looked at him he blushed and looked at his feet. Now how cute is that?

The last guy is hereafter known as The Scammer...I mean come on, what 16 year old guy willingly wears a suit unless he's some sort of scammer? He had on gray suit pants and a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, the jacket slung over his shoulder. I guessed him to be about 16, also when he shifted to give me a cheery wave I caught a glimpse of a gold chain. He had dark, African skin; short, curly brown hair and a smile that would make you believe anything he would say.

After taking it all in, the only comment I could make was, "Oh…hi."

Hotties One and Two smiled, but it was Hottie Two that spoke and I was surprised to hear a strong Southern accent, almost exactly like Liz's, "Howdy, my given name's Charlie but my buddies call me Sodapop."

I must have looked like I was confused because he explained further, "I'm a hyper one ma'am, if I don't get rid of my energy I just pop." I smiled at the way he pronounced pop, it sounded more like pap…so adorable!

Hottie One snorted, and what he said sounded something like this, "Lawd above! He got what right, can't si' still fer a second wiv aaaht bouncin' awer fidg'ting," he paused and flashed me a smile, "Gawdon Bennet! 'Lo. I'm Eric Matthews at yaaahr service."

"Nice to meet you too, both of you," I smiled, unsure on just about ¾ of what Hottie One had just said…or if his name was Gordon Bennett or Eric Matthews.

The Scammer rolled his eyes, and I was happy to hear a regular old American, "I don't think she got all of that Eric, try and talk like a normal Brit." So his name is Eric…

Before Two could retort, Scammer continued, "My name is Markus Clark, but I'm more likely to answer to Mark, Mark Clark," He flashed a grin of perfect white teeth, "Miss Morgan."

So how did he know my name?

Hottie One spoke again, "Blimey! I talk just fine, what _yew_ talkin' about?"

Scammer ignored One while Hottie Two pushed The Cutie, "Don't be shy now bub, introduce yourself."

"Name's Sam," he said, blushing again.

I smiled as One pushed on The Kid, "You an' all, tell da lady yaaahr name. Nuff said, yeah?"

The Kid turned around and I'm pretty sure he flicked him off, but he turned around, "I'm Polish and my name is twelve letters long and too hard for dumb Americans to say. Don't talk about my first name so don't ask. They call me Red."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet all-"

I was cut off by The Old Gunman, pointing at himself, "_Max." _

**All The Names: Just In Case You're A Little Lost**

**A List By Cameron Morgan**

**The Old Gunman: Max**

**Hottie One: Eric Matthews **

**Hottie Two: Charlie "Sodapop"**

**The Kid: Red**

**The Cutie: Sam**

**The Scammer: Markus "Mark" Clark**

**They will be referred to as the names they introduced themselves as to Operative Morgan hereafter. **

We stood in awkward silence for about thirty seconds before I heard a groan then a loud curse. Everyone tuned to see Alex stumble out of the door Zach had pointed to just a few minutes earlier, "What happened…where are we? And how did I get here?"

"Lor' luv a duck! Are yew alright? I'm real sorry I gassed yew, I didn't know there was free people coming...I just thought what yew was The Enemy. Know what I mean?"

Alex looked up, "I'm fine…are you from London?"

Eric looked like he was glad to hear someone with an accent somewhat close to his, Lor' luv a duck! I'm from Essex mate, 'ow abaaaht you? Where yew hail from? London?"

"London," Alex nodded.

"I hate to break up the party here, but is anyone going to tell me what's next?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying to look mean.

To my surprise, it was Zach that answered, "Tomorrow morning, 6 AM, Mark, Eric, Sam, You, Alex and I will be traveling in two hearses to Warsaw. You, Alex, Sam and I will be in caskets. Mark and Eric will be the drivers, the plan is that the way they talk will be confusing and we'll get through faster-"

"But if they cause problems that'll make them more memorable?"

"Gawdon Bennet! No worries missy M, Me an' _Finsbury Park_'ll confuse those border masters so bad they'll push us right aaaht ov their brains. OK?"

I smiled, but I wasn't totally convinced…I was finally getting a hold of what he was saying and I guessed Finsbury Park was Mark.

Zach continued, "Soda and Red will be the follow up car, Max will lead the way. Hopefully we'll get to Warsaw about 11 tomorrow morning."

"And after that?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure; our contact there will have the rest of the information."

I nodded, then glanced at my watch, it was about 3:45, "So what are we going to do for the next two hours?"

I really hoped he would say sleep, but when does anything good happen to me?

"Fit ya for caskets!" Sodapop bounced.

"Gawdon Bennet! This way, da caskets awai' you!"said Eric.

Alex and I exchanged glances…could this trip get any stranger?

**There we go, caskets HO! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! In case you were wondering, Eric is from England but he's speaking with Cockney slang…it is basically rhymes words to be something completely different. **

**Also, I wanted to make something really clear, most of the places in this story are made up…I just wanted to make that clear! **

**I'm also excited to say that my pen pal Ola, who lives near Warsaw, will be helping me in the next chapter, telling me about Warsaw, since she's been there a lot! But that also means it could be a while before I update…be patient!**

**Anyway, Please REVIEW!**

**Agent Striker**


	21. Warsaw

**I'm sorry for the long update time, but I did warn you. I did get the info on Poland from my pen pal on the 19****th****, but I am sorry, I'm busy! Anyway thanks to all my reviewers:**

ALBANY

Alexis Taylor

untitledwings11

foesizzle13

cocky-gurl

**Now on to the story…**

**Alex's POV: **

Just two hours after we had the group introduction, the whole gang stood around the caskets we had been fitted for. Sam looked at the floor, (it seemed like that was a permanent thing for him). Cammie had this look on her face that told me she really wanted to ask some sort of question, but she kept quiet. Zach was leaning against the wall, doing his macho-male act. Everyone but Max was sitting around listening to Eric and Sodapop try and tell a story. The mix of the heavy Southern draw and the Cockney slang was making even my head spin.

"Awright geeezzaa! 'e was so mum and dad there laugh and joke comin' aaaht ov 'is ears! Sorted mate."

"I ain't never seen nobody so mad just 'cause they got a few ol'e gallons on their head…he was one steamed fella! Then, oh this is the best part, he…" Sodapop continued on but I tuned him out.

All that I knew about these next few hours is that I would be traveling to Warsaw in a casket with Cammie, Zach, and Sam, with Soda and Red as the tail car and Max in front. We were meeting our contact at 11 this morning…we would be leaving in less than a half an hour and that's just about it. What I really want to know is why Zach gets to know everything…it's not like I'm new to this sort of thing.

There was a noise at the doorway of the casket room and everyone turned to see Max in the doorway, "Time to go."

His crew nodded, Eric and Mark, already in their uniforms, headed for the door to the garage where the hearses were held. Sam pulled open Cammie's casket.

"Thank you." She smiled at him…then he blushed. What self-respecting guy blushes…at all?

With one foot in the casket, Cammie turned back toward us, "So I just have two more questions before I get into this thing…how are we going to breathe?"

"There's a built-in oxygen system that channels the outside air through the casket and takes the CO2 out. It's perfectly safe," Sam said; it was the most words any of us had heard him say in the entire time we had known him.

"Thank you, Sam...and my other question is what do we do if someone checks the caskets and finds us?"

This time it was Max who answered, "Play dead."

**LINE-BREAK-!_!1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1**

The five hours spent in the casket consisted of sleeping, wondering, and more sleeping. I wasn't sure where we were, I'd lost that natural sense of direction in the tiny space hours before. I couldn't reach my phone either; it was in the pocket of my bag which was jammed at the end of the casket by my feet.

I had begun to doze off again when there was the sound of the back door of the hearse being opened up. I tensed up, ready to fight if necessary. I knew what Max had said to Cammie before we had started the trip, but there was no way that I'd sit idle if some border patrol guy was going to poke me with a gun.

I heard someone hop into the vehicle, and then there was the tell-tale sound of someone opening the casket next to me. There was a thump as Zach (who was in the casket) pushed the lid up and it hit the side of the car. I could just make out faint mumbling of a conversation but I couldn't catch the words.

After what seemed to be hours, I heard the latch on my casket being popped open and lid pulled up, "Come on," Zach almost shouted, "We need to go, now!"

I grabbed my bag from where it had been resting, "What's up?"

"There was some bad weather and we're almost an hour late…and I'm not sure how long our man will wait for us."

I nodded and followed him out of the hearse. We were in the center of a graveyard that seemed to stretch for miles and miles in every direction. There were stones of all shapes, sizes, ages, lots of different angel statues, and large mausoleums sat at random intervals. An icy blast hit me in the face as I jumped out, almost sending me to the ground.

With Zach behind me, we moved to Cammie who said, "So is this were we leave you guys?"

I turned to see the rest of the gang standing behind me, "All of us but Sam, ma'am. He'll be leadin' ya to your next stop," Sodapop said, coming forward with a grin and an outstretched hand, "But it was real nice to meet y'all."

Eric: "Yes, ta-ta 'til later!"

Mark: "Until we meet again."

Red: "Don't get killed, you'll give us a bad rep."

Max: * Grunt *

Cammie laughed at the mixed good-bye, "Goodbye for now!"

With that we set off after Sam, deeper into the graveyard just in front of a long line of dark gray snow clouds with the winter wind at our backs.

**Okay, so another reason this chapter took so long is that I was reading ****Scorpia Rising**** the last Alex Rider book(But it wasn't out when I started this story so let's pretend it didn't happen, yes?)…let me just say that if you haven't read it yet you need to…you learn something about Smithers that made me go, 'HO-LY CRAP!'…and something that is REALLLLLLLLY sad! Tell me what you thought of it if you've read it! **

**It's a pretty intense book!**

**Review please!**

**Agent Striker **


	22. Cmentarz Powązkowski

**Because the last chapter was short…and really kind of bad…**

**Cammie's POV:**

We hiked through the graveyard, listening to Sam explain what was going to happen next, "We're in Cmentarz Powązkowski, or the Powązkowski Cemetery, established in 1790, designed by Dominik Merlini, the royal architect to King Stanisław August Poniatowski. A lot of the important people in the King's life are buried in the catacombs…which are where we're going to now. I'll take you to the next meeting place and leave you off there."

We had reached an area of the cemetery that was sort of isolated and we stopped directly in front of a mausoleum with a large stain glass window depicting a sunset over what looked like a desert…the strange part was that there was a pine tree in the picture. The door read:

_Ricki Lake_

_April 31, 1809 - February 29, 2010_

_A True Life Form in A World of Fakes_

**What's Wrong With This Picture? **

**A List By Cameron Morgan, Alex Rider, and Zach Goode**

**1. Nobody lives to be 201 years old.**

**2. There's never been an April 31****st****.**

**3. This year wasn't a leap year…so there was no February 29****th****.**

**4. Pine tree in a stain glass desert? Enough said.**

**5. True life form?**

**6. Ricki? And what gender would that be? **

***The final question was one posed only by Operative Morgan. The other operatives would not take credit for it. **

Sam was smiling at our somewhat lost looking expressions, (Yes, even Zach!), "Do you like it?"

"What is it?"

"It's our entrance to the catacombs…see the name, Ricki Lake?" Sam points, we nod, "It's Cockney slang for fake… Eric's idea."

"And the dates?" Alex asked.

"We use them as a commemorative and a combination. April has five letters, it stands for the fifth month, May… Thirty-one is three plus one equals four…so on May 4th, 1809 this entrance was first used. We change the current year every year and so the combination changes too, also marking how long the entrance has been in use."

Alex looked a little worried, "But isn't the year a pretty easy combination?"

Sam smiled as he stepped toward the door, "Yeah, but I never said it was the combination," Glancing around to make sure no one but us was around, Sam moved so that he was obscuring whatever he was doing. A second later there was a loud click and the stain glass window slowly creaked backward, revealing a steep set of stairs inside of a tunnel that was about two and a half feet wide and six and a half feet tall.

"Another quick question," I said, causally craning my neck to see if the numbers had changed at all, "Hasn't anyone ever noticed that 'Ricki Lake' is 201 years old?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, most people don't come back here anyway…it's where the really old graves broken down graves are…and any tourists or the locals are either visiting relatives or the Avenue of Merit, that's where are the famous people are ," Alex and Zach were to trying to be covert and figure out how the lock worked too I noticed.

Meanwhile, Sam reached toward a crevice in the left wall, pulling out four candles and a red BIC lighter. He held up one of the candles and flicked the lighter but the wind was too strong. I glanced up at the sky just as the first snowflakes started to fall, the wind starting to howl.

Sam muttered at the candle then said to us, "This isn't going to work; we're going to have to get to the first room without them."

"In the dark?" I clarified.

Sam smiled (He was much more at ease without the rest of his gang around him), "Yeah, in the dark. But it's okay; I know the catacombs and like the back of my hand."

I nodded and faked looking convinced that I was okay with going down some steps in the pitch black nothingness (where there probably no cell service….and maybe no MI6/CIA service) with three guys I didn't know all that well in the middle of a snow storm in a foreign country…because a Gallagher Girl's gotta do what a Gallagher Girl's gotta do.

Sam lead the way, "Watch your step everybody, we'll all take a tumble if one of us trips," He went down four steps, motioning the rest of us to follow, "And Zach, push that red stone on the left, it'll close the window back up."

I looked past Alex toward Zach as we all watched the window slowly, ever so slowly, creak shut until the only light was from the crack at the very bottom…turns out it was more of a door then a window.

"Everyone ready?" Sam's voice floated back to me from just ahead of me in the darkness.

"Another question," I stated, "Why can't we light the candles now?"

"Afraid of the dark, Gallagher Girl?"

I glared over my shoulder in the direction of the voice while Sam answered, "It's not really safe to pass candles back when your shoulders can barely squeeze through. Plus it's hard to keep a candle lit in this drafty old tunnel on a good day, much less one like today." As if to illustrate his point, I felt a strong wind whistle past me.

"Gotcha." And with that we slowly started our way downward and into the unknown…for me, Alex, and Zach at least.

**Counting, Catacomb Style:**

**By Cameron Morgan**

**Number of times really cold water dripped on my head and down my back: 8**

**Number of times Alex managed to step on the heel of my shoe even though my backpack is like a foot deep and therefore should put some distance between us: 5**

**Number of times I wondered what Macey would have say about that afore mentioned heel-stepping-on-ness: 5**

**Number of times I heard Zach and/or Alex curse the width of the tunnel: 15**

**Number of times I cursed the steps and/or tunnel: 19**

**Number of times I almost killed Sam and I by almost falling: 2**

**Number of times I felt something crawl across my hands as I moved them down the wall: 3**

**Number of times I didn't scream at the crawly things (Even though I really wanted to): 3**

**Number of times we almost lost Sam: 1**

**Number of minutes this trip lasted: 19 **

"Here we are," Sam's voice echoed through the darkness followed closely by the click of the lighter. He quickly lit the candles and handed them out. As he did so, I posed another question and took in the room we were standing in.

"Why couldn't we have used flashlights? The wind won't put them out."

"You need batteries for flashlights and batteries die. Also if you drop a flashlight and it goes out, you lose it and if someone finds a flashlight in a catacomb that no one has been in for three hundred years, it might cause some unwelcome investigating. We only use the lighter because if it gets damp, it'll still work, unlike matches."

I uttered a distracted answer of understanding as I fully took in the semi-circular room. The stone ceiling above my head looked like sandstone, a light tan sandy color. I guessed it went up as high as twelve feet high and the door we had come from was one of eight just like it. Between each of the doors was a large stone plaque with alternating drawings and writing so old it had worn almost completely away.

Everyone but Sam gazed around the room in awe but Zach brought us back to reality, "We need to go," he said quietly.

Sam nodded and led us quickly toward one of the doors. We made our way as fast as our candles would allow. About five minutes later we arrived in another chamber, this one long and rectangular with the same stone and more plaques, these ones I was sure were grave markers…a wee bit creepy, yes?

But we didn't stop there. We when through the door at the opposite end of the chamber, then down two more flights of stairs. There the tunnel shrunk so that we had to crawl, our back packs pressing down on us. After fifteen minutes of cursing, grunting, and sweating, we arrived in a room where we could stand up. In the room there was a stone casket and a door blocked with long metal bars. There weren't any other exits.

While we stretched and dusted off our clothes Sam spoke for the last time, "Well, this is where I send you off. This casket will lead you to the sewer; at the end of the tunnel behind the third brick down in the second row on the right side you will find a flashlight and batteries. Take them and walk exactly 100 paces eastward from the doorway you exited from. Hopeful your contact will be there…if he's not you'll have to walk to the next doorway downward and follow it to the end…you'll come out in Prague...it's not one of the best areas; you'll need to be careful. From there, you'll call this number," He paused and handed Zach a piece of paper which Zach placed in his pocket, "And that's where you get more instructions."

We all nodded solemnly , and as Alex and Zach pushed the heavy lid back, I said, "Thanks a lot Sam," and stepped forward and gave him a light peck on his dusty cheek…and he blushed.

* * *

"Ahh-" Zach cursed as the second candle went out, leaving only Alex's.

We had been walking for five minutes with the single candle when we got the first whiff of the sewer and I tried not to gag. Thankfully I spotted the outline of the doorway, "Hurry, let's find the flashlight, the smell is killing me."

Ten minutes later, we were counting steps as fast as we could, "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!" Alex finished.

We screeched to a halt, glancing around for our contact, "No one is here," I pointed out.

"Patience, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, shining the flashlight around the doorway where our contact should have been waiting.

"I don't have much patience when it comes to sewers," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey, look at this," both Zach and I turned toward Alex. He was pointing toward an envelope taped to the wall.

"What's it say?"

" 'To Whom It May Concern'…I'm guessing that's us," Alex shrugged as he pulled the envelope down, "Who else would be walking around a sewer?"

Zach held the flashlight and I watched anxiously as Alex tore open the envelope. The noted looked something like this:

**To Whom It may Concern:**

**If the weather caused delay go through the tunnel to the left of where this note was left. Then go to Warsaw Wschodnia and the look for the man with the pink fedora. Tell him you like his magenta fedora. Be there by 3:45 p.m.**

**If you cannot make it by this time call this number:**

**+48 22 345 45 90**

It was signed with what looked like a silver bullet…like that tells you much about who wrote the note.

"So apparently someone couldn't stand the smell either," I tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a tired cough.

No one said anything about my attempted humor, "Come on, let's get out of here," Zach said, already turning toward the tunnel.

The tunnel as it turned out, was actually one connected to all of the city's street drains. I wasn't really sure where it was going to, but after twenty seemingly endless minutes of dodging the questionable looking puddles (Thank goodness it was cold and everything was frozen so nothing was dripping through the drains) we arrived at the end of the tunnel, literally. In front of us there was a long rusty ladder leading up to what looked like the bottom of a man-hole cover.

"Ladies first," I said as I strode toward the ladder. I was already half way up it before my companions could say anything.

When I reached the top I gently pushed up and took a peak outside. The man hole was located in a dark alley that seemed to be empty. I signaled to Alex and Zach to follow me as I pushed the cover up and soundlessly placed it on the ground. I pulled myself up and out, taking in the surroundings more clearly.

We were somewhere behind a large tenant sort of building in dingy red brick. There was trash scattered around it smelled pretty nasty….although not as bad as the sewer by a long shot. I turned back just as Alex was pushing the man-hole cover back, Zach was looking at his watch, "It's almost three now…we need to get directions to the train station."

I was already heading for the street, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

There was some sort of snooty comment made and laughter, but I chose to be the mature one and ignore it. Some boys just never grow up…

* * *

**How To Get Lost in Warsaw in Three Easy Steps**

**By Cameron Morgan**

**1. Ask a man wearing a jacket that has seen better days for directions…aka a hobo.**

**2. Follow said directions.**

**3. Take thirty-five minutes to realize that you are in fact lost.**

*** Optional Step 4: Spend the next 30 seconds cursing out the hobo before finding someone else to give you directions. ***

The middle aged mother was a much better direction giver then the hobo. It actually turns out that we were only about ten minutes away from our destination…to bad that we only had two minutes to find the Pink/Magenta Fedora.

"I don't see any pink…let alone a pink fedora," Alex muttered sarcastically as we rushed through the station.

"Well, we're almost screwed anyway," Zach said, anxiously craning his neck around.

I was pushing past a pack of skinny kids in ugly black uniforms when I spotted a flash of pink. I did a one-eighty, "There he is!"

I took off toward the guy, Zach and Alex hot on my heels, "Excuse me, sir?" I called.

The man turned toward me. He was about 50, wiry, had glasses with thick black frames, and (from what I could see) was completely bald, "Yes?" he said in English, smiling lightly.

"I like your magenta fedora," I said, making direct eye contact.

Suddenly his face became serious, "Here," He pulled three tickets out of his pocket, "Take these, get on the 3:45 to Moscow. From there you will get on the connecting train to Vladivostok. Use these passports," He pulled the passports from his other pocket. You'll be met there." He shoved all the stuff into my hands and pushed me toward the train closest to us, "Go now, the train is getting ready to leave!"

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as our trio raced toward the whistling train.

"Wait!" Zach yelled, "Czekać!"

The conductor in the last car looked back at us, yelling something I didn't get, probably telling us we had missed the train, but we weren't giving up that easily. Alex was in front of me, he jumped on to the train first, landing in a graceful crouch. Zach was right behind him, hitting the ground inches from Alex's hand. The conductor was still yelling but I wasn't watching him…because I had been closest to the fedora guy, I was the furthest from the train…and now the train was speeding up.

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, hoping Gilly Gallagher, my dad, and all the rest had their eyes on me, and flung myself from toward the train. It seemed like I was suspended in the air for an eternity, but my feet hit the train's steps with a thud and I felt Zach and Alex grabbing for my arms to keep me steady.

The conductor was still yelling as I handed him our tickets, something about kids these days…but I was okay with that. It had just hit me that I was on my way to Russia, that the Circle hadn't been anywhere near me since Belgium and I might actually be safe.

But I knew better; I knew I wouldn't be fully protected until I had reached the safety of my school's walls, I knew deep down inside of me I might never be safe, least not until I found out why the Circle was after me…but most of all I knew that all I knew that the Circle was everywhere, ready to striker at a moment's notice. And I knew I had to be prepared.

And I was prepared, because hey, I'm a Gallagher Girl.

**Sooooo, what do you think…did you see how fast I updated? TWO DAYS! And did anyone notice that in TWO weeks, it'll be a YEAR since I started this story? Wow, time flies! I don't know when I'll update again yet, but I might just save up several chapters and update a bunch on the 21****st****…so look forward to that! And it might be nice to have like…a nice round number of reviews…like 200…y'all who don't have accounts can review more than once and the rest of you could go back and review other chapters, if you want…**

**Please review like this amazing people did:**

LivieLi

cocky-gurl

foesizzle13

Alexis Taylor

untitledwings11

**Love all my readers but a special hug to all my reviewers!**

**And like I said, my pen pal helped me…but I researched the catacombs by myself and made 80 % of it up…so if you're in Poland, don't go looking for a Ricki Lake!**

**~Agent Striker**


	23. Long Night

**Okay, so here is the one year anniversary chapter…my present to you is it that it's…. **

*** DRUM ROLL PLEASE ***

**ZACH!**

**Yes ladies, start drooling!**

**Zach's POV: **

Of the nineteen hours we spent on the train to Moscow, Cammie had slept all of it but the very beginning. She had looked tired when we meet up in Berlin but the purple, bruise-like bags under her eyes told me a lot more than she ever would. She was exhausted…and it probably wasn't going to get any better. We had a long way to go yet.

After we made it to the train, we all had taken showers and changed in the train's minuscule bathroom then settled down in our compartment. The train was one of the new kinds made to look old, and our compartment was furnished in mahogany and red velvet. There were two bench seats that folded into beds and one that folded down from the wall, which was where Alex was. I was right beneath him, Cam across from me.

I shifted my position so that I was sitting up and sighed, making sure that I could see Cammie better. We had been on the train for eight hours and as night fell, Alex had finally drifted off to sleep, he had been faking it for a while, but my instincts were good, very good; my mother had seen to that.

Cammie shifted in her sleep and I found my eyes drawn to her again, it kind of felt like I was watching a movie with a completely off kilter sound track.

I was seeing someone who had made me see the world in a completely different light, someone who didn't even see herself clearly…because if she had, she wouldn't always be talking about this pavement artist crap. Maybe she wasn't a drop dead gorgeous model, but there was something beautiful about her, something that had me wrapped around her fingers, and that last fact was something I hope she didn't know.

But what I was hearing was something else completely different. I was hearing years and years of lectures on proper killing techniques that my mother drilled into my head. I was hearing the raw emotion, pain and sorrow, that I didn't even know she had, after my father was killed…funny how I still remember it, I was only seven.

The loudest thing I was hearing the voice of Joe Solomon telling me what she really was, something I had a suspicion of for a long time. I remember the looks on my classmate's faces, that awful moment when I knew that they knew all about her. I feel them all slowly losing their trust in me; I feel them considering me an outsider. Smiled softly, I remembered my roommates who didn't turn on me, Jonas and Grant. The two best friends anybody could ever ask for, the kind of guys that shared socks and dirty jokes with you and was there when you needed them.

Sitting in that dark train, watching the spots of lights fly past, I really wished they were there. Grant to watch my back and Jonas to keep things light…his brains were a plus too.

Cammie shifted again, drawing me out of my head and back into reality. I could sit here forever just watching her sleep; she looked so much younger, so much freer. I smiled again as she curled up in a tighter ball on the thin mattress.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, the most beautiful girl in the world on my mind.

_Around 2 AM in a small compartment in a train speeding across Russia, a dark haired boy sat quietly with his arms wrapped around a light haired girl, "It's alright Cammie, everything's fine,"_

_He could feel her shaking, "No it's not, nothings alright. Someone's trying to kill me, someone almost killed my best friend, I'm on the run from a group of people and I don't even know why. Don't tell me everything's alright!" _

_She was crying, he was sure of it, but he didn't say anything, he just planted a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her tighter. She had been sitting stiffly, but slowly she started to relax, "Zach," she whispered, "Why does it have to be me?"_

_It was killing him to lie to her, but he did it anyway, "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."_

**That's it me amigos, a little short but very sweet yes? It's my one year anniversary of starting this story and lots of reviews would make me **_**SO**_** happy!**

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chappie!**

untitledwings11-**Thank you so much for thanking **_**me **_**for updating…so thanks for reviewing!**

foesizzle13-**I LOVE YOU TOO, THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH!**

cocky-gurl-**Thanks! I'll tell my lovely pal'o'pen Ola!**

ReillyScarecrowRocks-**I agree, eww sewers **

thecompletebookworm-**Such a nice review…I love reviewers like you!**

Alexis Taylor-**Thanks for all THREE (Hyper) reviews!**

**Lots of love, **

**Agent Striker**


	24. Thinking

**Howdy folks! Striker here along with the Easter bunny, he's got the chocolate and I've got the update…e-chocolate eggs to my reviewers:**

ReillyScarecrowRocks

untitledwings11

Scarleybabe

foesizzle13

Alexis Taylor

Riley61

**You guys totally made my day! Hearts and candy to all of you! I know this chapter should be an Alex POV chapter, but it's not going to be...so yea. Also I just wanted you all to know that this story is going to be uber long…so if you want to jump off the boat, you might break my heart but you can… :' (**

**Anyway…**

**Cammie's POV:**

"So we were in Berlin on the 19th," I mused aloud, counting the days on my fingers, "We go to Warsaw at noon on the 20th, we left around 4 in the afternoon…eight hours to the 21st, eleven more until we switched trains…and we've been on the train for an hour…so that makes this around noon on the 21st."

"Thank you for working that all out for us," Alex commented.

"And that's four and a half days until Christmas," I clapped my hands and smiled…then frowned again, "And I have this feeling that I'm not going to get my Christmas shopping…started…since we'll be on the train for-"

I paused and motioned to Zach to fill in the time, "Six days and four hours, depending on the delays."

"And those six days include Christmas," I finished.

"Again, thanks for informing us," Alex rolled his eyes, shifting his long legs. Not that I was looking at them or anything.

I looked at my hands, trying to figure out something to say when Zach spoke up, "I'm starving…you guys want to go and find the dining car?"

"Heck yea," Alex said standing up.

I didn't have to answer; my stomach growled loud enough that the people in the next car must have heard it.

Zach and Alex laughed, but hey, I really cannot remember the last time I ate…so therefore I have a very good excuse.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Initially, I thought that traveling across Russia would be really cool. Well it is, but one can only handle so much scenery at a time…and I have absolutely nothing to do, not idea what might happen next, and no one to talk to. Okay, so there are Zach and Alex…but you can't talk about hot guys with other guys or your screwed up life…it simply isn't done.

So here I was on our little trip, about an hour away from Irkutsk, (don't even ask where that is…I have no idea. You have Google, I don't.) And I was planning on how to escape from my watch dogs (Zach and Alex). I know they are protecting me, but seriously, I need about half an hour of air, but one cannot spend half an hour in the shower without attracting unwanted attention. Now I wasn't planning anything drastic, just twenty or thirty minutes BY MYSELF. My plan:

**A Temporary Escape Plan:**

**By: Cameron Morgan**

**1. Wait until approximately 2 A.M. (Or until Watch Dogs are asleep).**

**2. Leave a note somewhere easy to see, because you do not need a full scale hunt for you.**

**3. Sneak out…be very sneaky because hey, you are traveling with two spies.**

**4. Go to observation car. Observe and think about life in general…and boys, think about boys. **

**5. Return and remove note.**

**6. Go to bed. **

**If caught:**

**Leaving: **

**Pretend to sleep walk. Be very convincing but do not over do it, it will **_**not **_**work…remember finals last year? I thought so.**

**Entering:**

**Two words that will stop watch dogs in their tracks: Female Things…aka the bathroom.**

I actually had to start my plan around three because at midnight we got to Ulan Ude and the people were **not **quiet about getting on and off. It took Zach almost three hours to fall asleep; he was just sitting there watching me. I guess he was thinking about two nights ago…but we'll get into that later, right now I had a plan to work on here.

Everything went smoothly; I put the ready-made note right on my bed and slipped out the door and down the hall to the observation car.

The observation car was basically a big glass box with benches along the edges, usually it was well lit but at three in the morning, it was pitch black. I thought about sitting on a bench, but decided on the floor. My spy instincts were telling me to sit where I could see all the exits but not necessarily be seen. To the right of the door there was a space between the bench and the wall, from there I could see both the exits.

Plopping down, I could immediately feel the cold metal floor even through the carpeting and my sweatpants and I shivered, pulling my (well, Zach's) jacket tighter around me, pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them. The steady rhythm on the train lulled my mind to places I had been trying to avoid for what seemed like forever.

First was that first night on the train…what happened between Zach and me. I had been dreaming about the night Bex had been shot…but it was much worse this time. It was just her and I, we were running and when the shot broke out, she didn't just shout out in pain, she roared. I tried to help her but I couldn't, she was yelling for me then, poof, she disappeared. In her place was my dad, he was covered in blood and he was calling for me too…I tried and tried to reach him but I just couldn't. Then next part was the worst, it was my entire life, every single person I care about was there, screaming for me to help them, but I couldn't. I must have made some sort of noise because Zach's quiet voce telling me everything was okay woke me up. I was ashamed to feel tears on my face but I don't think he saw them.

He was so sweet, he sat next to me and pulled me into his arms and we just sat there, I was kind of nervous but then we got to talking…

_I sniffled and he said, "It's alright Cammie, everything's fine," _

_"No it's not, nothings alright. Someone's trying to kill me, someone almost killed my best friend, I'm on the run from a group of people and I don't even know why. Don't tell me everything's alright!" I had snapped back, crying enough he had to know._

_He didn't say anything thought; he just planted a kiss on the top of my head and squeezed tighter. I slowly started to relax, "Zach," I whispered a few seconds later, "Why does it have to be me?"_

_It seemed like forever between my question and his answer but quietly he said, "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."_

I don't know how long he sat with me, but when I woke up the next morning, he was back in his buck, Alex still in his.

The second place: Alex. He had been really snotty and pig-headed in the start of the trip, but by the time Zach came along, I was really beginning to like him. He and Zach seemed to get along okay, but I could feel this underlying male-macho tension thing going on…I really did not need two guys fighting over me(Something that was sort of sweet but really annoying)…all do to the third place I kept trying to avoid, but was always there, lurking in the wings, waiting for its chance.

The Circle. Why did they want me? I'm just a kid of a pair of spies, good spies, but then bad spies were usually dead spies. I wasn't rich, I wasn't that special and the information I had gotten thanks to the Gallagher library told me that if The Circle _really _wanted to know about Gallagher, they could have/had planted someone inside, and really, all this stalking wasn't due to simple want of that sort of thing. There were plenty of girls who knew Gallagher pretty well, why would they keep coming after me? There was no way they could know that I spend so much time at Gallagher…well unless they had a spy in my class, which was something I couldn't even consider.

I was thinking about beating my head against the floor when there was the faint squeak of someone pulling open the door I had closed when I came into the car. The train hadn't stopped (we were still seven hours from the next stop), so it had to be someone already on the train. When that thought hit me, I almost panicked; what if The Circle was already here?

A determined frown set itself on my face as I tensed my muscles, ready to spring at the figure that was just about to step into the car. If there were Circle agents on this train, then they were going to seriously going to regret messing with me. Not one gets away with hurting a Gallagher Girl. Ever.

* * *

**So there, cliffy. I really don't have any idea when I'm going to update again, could be soon, could not. I am really worried about my ear, as odd as that sounds. I got my cartridge pierced and I accidently took it out and only had hot water to clean my earring with…I **really** don't need it to get infected…AHHH!**

**So have you guys read ****Scoripia Rising**** yet? I need to rant about it here folks, but I don't want to give anything away. And for those Maximum Ride fans out there (**Alexis Taylor**) what did you think of Angel? I was **_**seriously**_ **disappointed. I read it in a day, and thought it was pretty much the bottom of the barrel…icky, I like the first couple books best, nice and simple, cut and dry: save the world. It's just gotten too complicated for my tastes…although I shouldn't be saying anything about complicated, one of my other stories is so confusing (especially since half of it is in my head and it changes daily) **_**I, **_**the author, have to struggle to keep everything straight. **

**Enough ranting, review lovies!**

**Agent Striker **


	25. The Gregovitchs

**Bing Bong Sing Song! Guess who? It's Agent Striker here, bearing the next leg of Cam's journey! **

**Alex's POV: **

I pulled the door to the observation car open, wincing as it made a high squeak. I took a step forward inside of the car, just about to call out for Cammie, when I heard a hiss of air as someone's foot connected with my stomach. I gasped out loud as the air was forced out of my lungs. My attacker karate-chopped my back but I rushed at his waist, pushing him backwards. We both hit the ground with a resounding thump. Wrestling to be on top,I felt something soft under my hand. I grabbed it and it took only a moment to realize that my attacker was a girl…"Cammie?" I managed to get out.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Get off of me so we can talk," she grunted as she gave me a hard shove.

I landed with a thump on my rear end, looking at Cammie as she stood up, "So, are you going to answer my question?" I knew the answer, I had read the note she had left on her bunk, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"You read the note."

"You just said that you were here, not why."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I couldn't sleep so I went for a little walk." She was lying to me, I could tell.

"That's it?"

"Okay, so I wanted to see the morning of Christmas Eve in Russia before everyone else was up."

"Liar."

She pushed past me and toward the hallway, "You'll never know."

I rolled my eyes and followed her back down the hallway, _girls_.

* * *

Cammie, Zach, and I were all hunched over the corner booth in the cold dining car. There was something wrong with the heat (our compartment was so cold we could see out breath) and the dining room was by far the warmest place on the train. The train itself was pretty empty; everyone was in the dining car. There was a young Hungarian couple who were on their honeymoon (they were talking really loudly and Cammie was translating), an old Mongolian (who knows why he was there), an old American couple (visiting their family), and two teenagers a little older than us. The first teen was a tall, blond haired, blued girl who moved like a dancer. The second one was a short pink haired (oh yeah, pink), unnaturally bright blue eyes, and a very high squeaky voiced guy. They were speaking in Russian and the blonde chick kept glancing at me…and it was making me nervous. She had this vaguely familiar air about her and she kept looking at me like she knew me as well.

I turned back to Cammie and Zach, coming into the middle of their conversation. "That isn't true," Cammie said, twisting the coffee cup she was holding around in her hands, "it was a dagger not a sword."

"We heard sword," Zach replied.

"Trust me, it was a dagger. I'm the one who woke up with it on my pillow covered in stage blood."

"What?" I interjected.

"April Fool's Day at Gallagher with three roommates where one of those roommates is a super genius that can make stag blood in eight minutes flat is always interesting," Cammie explained to me. Turning back to Zach she said, "How did you hear about that?"

He smirked, "I have my ways."

"So not an answer."

I rolled my eyes and glanced to where the teenagers had been sitting just moments before…but they were gone.

I gave a mental shrug and turned back to the conversation I had nothing to do with.

* * *

We had just past Chita, no one got on or off, when we returned to our compartment. I went first, and as I was reaching for the light switch I felt someone grab my wrist and twisted it back, "What the-" I cried out in surprise.

In an instant, Zach was right next to me with Cammie right be behind him, "What's going on?"

The person on the other end of my wrist yanked me forward; I tripped and fell into something very cold and very circular.

"Do not move or your Alex Rider will be dead," a female voice hissed.

Cammie flicked on the light switch and I looked toward the person with the gun. It was that girl from the dining car, the one that had seemed so familiar. I tried to pull free but she had an iron grip on me, "Do I know you?" I growled.

"No, my name is Natalya Ivanova, but if my parents had been wed, I would be known as Natalya Gregorovich. You are a close friend of my father's, no?" She grinned at me in a way that was anything but kind and I saw her father in her eyes.

"Alex?" I heard Cammie ask.

I could see Zach sliding behind the girl; her blue eyes were trained on me, "Well," I swallowed, "I guess I knew Natalya's father," I didn't have a chance to say anything else because Zach reached up and yanked the gun away from Natalya. She yelped in surprise, letting go of my wrist just enough I could pull it free and help Cammie push Natalya to the floor.

She was screeching something in Russian, probably cursing a blue streak, and Cammie quickly shoved the door closed so we wouldn't attract any more attention then was necessary. "You know her?" Cammie grunted as Natalya lashed out and tried to get up.

"No, but I knew her father," I said, glancing at Zach, wondering why he was just standing there watching us.

"Gregorovich?" Zach asked. I looked at him and at that moment it all came together for him, he knew who Yassen was.

"Get up," I said to Natalya.

She snarled at me but complied. She did that whole stare-at-me-like-she-knew-me thing again, "The famous Alex Rider, ha."

"How did you know who I was?"

"I have my ways."

"That is not an answer."

"Wait, can we have a little conference here?" Cammie asked.

I nodded toward Cam and pushed Natalya on to the seat across from us, "That gun with the handy silencer you brought can be easily used on you, so just sit there quietly," she gave me a sullen glare and crossed her arms.

"Who is that?" Cammie hissed once we were 'in conference'.

"You heard her," I answered, "Natalya Ivanova."

"Gregorovich?" she asked.

"Yassen Gregorovich, her father. I met him when I was working with," I lowered my voice, "MI6. He is…well he was an assassin that worked with my father."

Cammie cocked a delicate russet eyebrow, but her spy family background kept her from asking any questions…well most of them, "Was?"

"Dead," I answered.

Apparently the discussion was over because Zach turned back to the girl, "How did you find us here?"

A grin cracked her stony face and again I saw her father, "That is for me to know and you never to find out."

I started to say something but there was the crash of the door being thrown back and Cam let out a little screech as Zach pushed her behind him. We both spun to see the doorway now filled with three guys plus the pink haired guy that I had seen Natalya with earlier. The best part of all of this was the sawed off shotguns the guys were carrying. What is it about traveling with Americans that draws so many people with such large guns?

* * *

**The end…of this chapter! Thanks to:**

LivieLi

ReillyScarecrowRocks

foesizzle13

untitledwings11

**You guys are so kind and the reviews definitely make me want to write more! Please review folks!**

**~Striker**


	26. ODÉEN, DVA, TREEEEEEE, JUMP!

**Well here we are again. I wish my life was a book, 'cause right now mine really sucks. I totally love it when one of my best friends betrays me, over something really stupid as well. She really showed her true colors, not only to me but a few others. She's a user (there is this really sweet boy, a friend of mine, and he told her he liked her and she said she liked him back but a few days later she changed her mind and was SO mean to him), she abuses her privileges and I can't believe I wasted so much of my time listening to her whining about her family. She makes me so mad. And if I said any of this to her, she would tell me to grow up. Spit on her. **

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers (and 51 readers):**

LivieLi

ReillyScarecrowRocks

foesizzle13

**You guys are so nice and totally brighten my day!**

**Cammie's POV:**

The first thing that came to my mind when I saw the guys with the sawed of shot guns was did we magically get transported to Hicksville? 'Cause I mean sawed off shot guns, really?

What I said to Alex was, "More friends of yours?"

"Shut up," Natalya hissed.

She ordered her friends into the car with us. Needless to say, it was a little crowded. The two tallest guys had to be twins, of the identical persuasion. Both had body-builder muscles everywhere, short red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and not a distinguishing mark to tell them apart…well except one had his gun in his left hand and the other one had his down his pants…gross.

Besides the pink haired guy that I remember seeing in the dining car, the last guy was medium height with brownish-blonde hair and blue-gray-green-hazel eyes…the perfect chameleon. I was almost jealous, not that you could tell of course.

Natalya turned to Alex, "You will take me to my father." _She _certainly didn't waste any time getting to her point.

"I can't," Alex said.

Oh, tactical error. _SLAP, _Natalya's hand caught Alex upside the head, leaving behind a surprisingly noticeable hand print, "You can't? That was very stupid. You see those tall ones over there," she pointed to the twins, "They are very fond of me, they would do anything to make me happy. And that includes hurting you. So I will try one last time, you will take me to my father."

Alex looked her in the eye and said in a loud voice, "I can't take you to him because he's _dead._"

Natalya wouldn't make a very good spy, because right then her entire fa_çade crumbled to the floor, "What?"_

_"He's dead," Alex said in a gentler tone, "I'm sorry."_

_She had turned toward the window, but now she turned back, the look on her face akin to one of a hungry lioness, "Shut up, you are not sorry!"_

_"I am," Alex said stepping towards her, "he saved my life and he saved my father's life before that." _

The whole trying-to-be-gentle-and-kind-that-made-him-totally-adorable-thing didn't work another one of those tactical errors. She spit her words at us, "He is dead…[insert a list of Russian curse words]! He never even met me in person!" She was screeching and on the verge of the kind of a break-down only another girl fully recognizes and can stop. I stepped forward and crossed my fingers.

"Natalya," I said, stepping forward, "I know-"

Shouldn't have done that.

"NO!" She screeched flying at me, "You have no idea what it's like to grow up without a father or a mother who cares, have you ever gotten your clothes out of a dumpster? How about a meal? DO YOU?"

She was in my face, pain and fury creating a hideous mask, but I could see the scared little girl behind it, so I didn't lose my cool…although I think being a Gallagher Girl helped a lot to, "No, I don't know. What I do know is what it's like to lose a parent. It hurts like heck I know, but you have to be strong. Otherwise you might just drown in sorrow."

She was looking into my eyes and I could tell she wasn't buying it. She shoved me out of the way and in Russian she addressed her thugs, _"We are getting off, we should be near the Chinese border. They will come with us to complete the job. Alexi, Dmitri, watch them. Blender, Yann, come with me." _

She turned to us, her eyes hard, cold, and mean, "I have a job to complete in Harbin, China. You will be coming with me in place of my father."

"Why do you need us?" Alex asked. Stupid boy.

"You will not need that information until much later," She grinned menacingly.

Okey Dokey…and the continental road trip continues…

* * *

**Name Recap**

**A list by Operative Morgan**

**Girl aka Assassin's Daughter: Natalya**

**Pink Haired Guy: Yann**

**Twins: Alexi, Dmitri**

**Chameleon: Blender**

* * *

After Dmitri and Alexi stared us down while we put the few things we had back in our bags we were herded (and I am _not _ exaggerating at all) through a dozen or so cars until we came to an empty one where Natalya and Blender (which is the Russian form of John, not the kitchen appliance) stood waiting by the emergency exit.

"_Did they cause any problems?" _ Natalya asked in a flat voice.

One of the twins shook their heads…which one is up for debate, be a little lenient, I'm a 16-almost-17 year old spy in training here and I can only do so much.

"Good," She said in English, "We need to get off, we are nearly to the boarder." She snapped her fingers and Yann aka Pink-Haired-Guy handed her something that looked a lot like a crow bar. She again turned to us, "We will be jumping off the train in exactly 1.46 minutes, that is when the train with slow to round the bend and the only speed we will survive at. Everyone will have a…how do you say…a buddy, yes a buddy, that will jump with you, for multiple reasons," another sneer, "then we will regroup."

I exchanged a look with Zach, "I've wanted to jump off a moving train since I saw this guy in a tux do it."

He smirked…again.

I was about to ask a question but Natalya grabbed my arm and snapped us both to a parachute thingy and with a deft flick of a wrist, disconnected the door alarm (which was right next to it, very stupid if you ask me) and pushed back the door with the crow bar.

The train car was suddenly filled with a screaming air and I had to lean close to Natalya to hear what she was screaming, "WE WILL PUSH OURSELVES AWAY FROM THE TRAIN WHEN WE JUMP!"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and we turned toward the door, "ODÉEN, DVA, TREEEEEEE!" Natalya screamed then jumped…and we have lift of.

* * *

**Steps To Jump Off a Speeding Train**

**By Operative Morgan with input from a Russian-Teenaged-Assassin, Natalya **

**Step 1: Put on Parachute, do not however stop to check said parachute.**

**Step 2: Count down in Russian. **

**Step 3: Jump, scream, curse in multiple languages, pray in multiple languages, scream.**

**Step 4: Hit the ground, which is covered in FEET of snow.**

**Step 5: Become sure that your face has been swallowed by a snow monster.**

**Step 6: Flounder around until you figure out which way is up.**

**Step 7: Reach the surface, open eyes and watch as the final two people fly out of the train.**

**Step 8: Realize that their parachutes are going to blow them right back to you. **

**Step 9: Point this out to your Assassin Partner.**

**Step 10: Flounder hopelessly as fast as you can.**

**Step 11: Watch as the two people land about three millimeters from where you just were.**

Both Natalya and I were lying in the snow gasping for breath while the two people who had followed us off the train recovered. They were following our 'Steps To Jump Off a Speeding Train'...they were on step six, and let me tell you if we hadn't been a, kidnapped at gun point; b, in the middle of a Russian winter with a LOT of snow; and c, having no idea what was going to happen next.

Zach, the other twin, and Blender were trudging towards us and Natalya was already gathering her stuff together, "Let us go, the plane is waiting over the hill," she pointed to a hill about a quarter of a mile away, "we do not have all day."

**What Not To Wear When Hiking Through the Russian Wilderness In December**

**A List By Operatives Morgan, Goode and Rider **

**Tennis Shoes- They become very wet, soggy, and give you some serious blisters. **

**A School Hoodie- They are not very warm. At all. **

**Cargo Pants- They get wet and then…well they tend to fall down (Almost TMI there Alex)**

**Jeans- They get wet and chafe you legs raw. **

**Socks- they get wet and cold **

**Uggs- You have just wasted a hundred dollars (And a special thanks to Natalya there)**

**Hair Should NOT be up- Your ears become extremely cold. **

***As a side note, one should consider adding more layers before jumping off a train, because even a cold train is about a trillion times warmer than the Siberian Winter. **

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the crest of the hill and by then everyone (even the twins) looked wet, snowy, and cold. I looked down at the sweeping valley below us, completely in awe.

The freshly fallen snow glistened in the purest white I've ever seen; I could see miles and miles of open spaces, not a building in sight. There was a tiny little hill or something just barely visible about three miles from where we stood. Other than that, there was absolutely nothing, it's like that time one of the seventh graders accidently pushed that big purple button in Dr. Fibbs's lab…and we all found out what it was for…apparently, there _really_ is invisible spray paint. And it works _really _well. It took two weeks for the janitors to find enough of the lab that anyone could go into it, and the seventh grade was mysteriously sent home for two weeks. But Dr. Fibbs never did find that cheese-sandwich/toilet-paper-roll-holder/machine-gun prototype…and that might not have been a bad thing.

"We need to hurry, it is getting late," Natalya chattered, glancing at her watch.

"Where _are _we going?" I asked.

Natalya glared at me, then turned and began to march down the hill without another word. I inwardly groaned and pulled my already snow-soaked jacket tighter around me.

* * *

Well, as it turned out, we were hiking three and a half mile to that little hill I saw. A freezing hour and a half later, we arrived at the hill around 2 p.m.

Oh, and the best part of this all is that the hill wasn't a hill at all, it was a plane hangar. A plane hangar that housed a huge Cessna Citation X…a plane that incidentally won't be released until March 2011.

"Wowowow," Alex whistled once we were inside. From the look of awe on Zach's face, he agreed with this utterly educated statement.

"It is mine," The pink haired guy stated proudly, "Stolen from the factory in forty-two minutes flat."

"Get it ready to fly," Natalya commanded harshly.

"We are not taking this plane," Yann, AKA pink haired guy laughed, "We will take the little one."

He pointed to a small (tiny really) plane mostly hidden behind the Cessna. That was a tactical error on his part. Natalya glanced at Blender, sending him some sort of message via ESP or something. Glancing back at Yann, her face became completely sweet, "Whatever you want."

Looking rather surprised, but happy, Yann turned around and started to take a step forward when Blender jumped forward and with the flick of his wrist (with the help of a small pistol) conked him, sending him cascading toward the floor.

Natalya stepped over the body and headed toward the plane, "We have little time, let us go."

It took a ton of self preservation not to ask _where _we were going.

* * *

**That felt like a rather crappy chapter…..I could go on, but I don't think I will. Nighty-night all.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Agent Striker**


	27. Harbin

**Well, I'M BACK! And guess what…I'M A HIGH SCHOOLER NOW! I am a ninth grader! WHOOHOO! I'm happy! **

**But that also means a bunch more homework…(I'm in all advanced classes) and I really need to finish this story and one of the other ones I'm working on…the other one is one shots, not so important to update…so the updates will hopefully be more frequent! From there I'll need to get used to High School before I start anymore stories…which is really sad! I LOVE fanfiction!**

**Anyways, thanks to my 67 readers and my reviewers:**

LivieLi**: Thanks SOOO much for the support, you are such a sweetie!**

ReillyScarecrowRocks**: Never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the spit!**

untitledwings11**: Glad you liked my chapter! I like you!**

Alexis Taylor**: I think annoying 'friends' are part of growing up, sorry to hear you have to deal with them too! And you'll see about Natalya! * Cue Evil Laughter ***

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

It took a lot of self control not to ask if Blender had ever flown a plane like this before. But from the way he acted he had flown some sort of plane before, although that really isn't much of a comfort.

The wind was roaring into the little building and as he started the engine the whole building seemed to shake around us, "Ready?" Blender called out as we began to taxi down the ice. I looked out my window just in time to see Yann struggling against the wind.

I could feel the sheer power of the plane as it started to life up at an amazing speed. As it evened out high in the air and we sped off into the unknown, I couldn't help but feel almost excited for whatever was going to happen next…and muttered under my breath, "Ready."

* * *

"We will be landing in exactly 2 minutes," Natalya announced only about an hour and 15 minutes later, "Alexi and Dmitri will stay with the plane, the rest will come with me."

"What?" I asked, "Is Harbin quite a distance from Chita?"

She laughed, "Silly boy, this little plane has a cursing speed of 604 miles per hour. We _are_ in Harbin." She was smirking at me and I felt rather stupid.

"You should wake your little friend," she hissed at me, "we wouldn't want to leave her behind, now would we?"

I glanced at Cammie. She was pressed against the window, asleep, while one of the twins sat next to her, a dirty look on his face. The way he was watching her made my skin crawl. Zach was across the aisle from her next to the other twin and he looked like he was about ready to kill everyone on the plane if that twin got any closer to Cammie.

I glanced between Cammie's sleeping face and Natalya's leering one, "Hey Cam, wake up, we're here."

She jerked up, hitting her head on the window, much to the amusement of Evil Inc. She glared at them but said with that lovely attitude, "So what are we going to be doing Harbin?"

"We have a hit to complete for a friend of mine in the Triad. Do you know what the Triad is, little girl?" Natalya replied.

Cammie gave her an innocent looking face, "Oh I know what the Triad is, I'm just surprised that you have any friends."

Ooh, take that Natalya.

I have to admit; she took it pretty well, just smiled that creepy smile of hers and returned to the front of the plane and helped Blender get ready for the landing.

* * *

The airport where we landed, if you can even call it that, was basically a mile long strip of ice with a car port for the plane. Not that we spent much time there or anything.

"Out, out, let's go. We are still a good hour walk from the city," Natalya announced at Blender, Zach, Cammie, and I followed her out into the cold.

"Walk?" Cammie asked, voicing everyone's concern for their warmth, because hey, our clothes were still wet from our last hike.

"Do you see a car to get us to the city?" Natalya shouted over her shoulder as she set off at a brisk pace toward the thin black line that I assumed was a road.

Nobody answered.

* * *

"I-can't-feel-an-y-thing," Cammie stuttered when we finally arrived at the back of some sort of industrial building in the heart of the busy city.

"I'm-pre-tty-sure-it's-un-an-i-mous," I stuttered right back.

"We-are here," Natalya announced. Turning to Blender she commanded, "Take them to Woo's and get them ready for the party. I will take her upstairs to get ready; we will meet at the party."

"No," Zach said, moving closer to Cammie, "We all stay together."

Natalya looked down her nose at us and without another word grabbed a very pissed-off looking Cammie and pulled her toward the back door, "If you want to be together ever again, go with Blender and don't cause any problems."

She yanked back the door and shoved Cam inside, telling her something along the lines of 'That applies to you to.'

Zach and I exchanged glances, saying that there was nothing we could really do that wouldn't get someone at least hurt…and these people showed no connection to the mysterious Circle so we might as well try and stay alive…right?

~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~

"Come on, up here," Blender directed us up a set of rickety stairs at the back of what slightly resembled an apartment building…after it had been hit by a bomb.

The building was in terrible shape, hunks of brick just missing and bits of it falling into the tiny alley below. The area was densely populated and there were so many buildings the alleys and streets were both about six feet wide. I was first in line and when I reached the top of the staircase, Blender commanded, "Knock."

I did and almost immediately the door swung back and a short Chinese man yanked me into the room. Thankfully, Blender and Zach weren't far behind.

The little man looked at the three of us, muttered something in Chinese, then in broken English said to Blender, "You say two man. I see three boy," he made an annoyed sound, looked up and down, then said, "Wait here."

I glanced at Zach who just shrugged…gee; for once the 'super-spy' didn't know what was going to happened next.

About 30 seconds after he had disappeared, the little man returned pulling a clothing rack lined with black tuxes.

"Here," he pointed at me, "You wear this." He hurled a tux in my direction. He threw one at Zach and Blender as well.

He looked at us all standing there, tuxes in hand with disgust, "Well? What you wait for? Put on!"

Blender started to change without a second thought. Zach and I exchanged a look but that read 'Could this get any stranger?' But hey, you've got to do what you've got to do.

~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~GG~AR~

"Straight back," Our friendly tailor commanded, whacking me in the back.

He strutted around some more, looking at our tuxes from every possible angle, and I am seriously not kidding. We had gotten there at four forty-five in the afternoon and now it was five thirty. The little man walked around one final time, "Done. That is five hundred American dollars."

He held out his hand and Blender dropped a wad (again, I'm not kidding) of cash and without another word motioned us out the door.

We trotted down the stairs, I figured that the faster I went, the less likely it was for the whole structure was to topple over. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Blender directed up to take a left, we walked for a few minutes and suddenly we were at one of the busiest streets I have ever seen.

There were cars and bikes and trucks and people wall to wall. There was shouting and honking, people shoving, bright lights flickering in the setting sun. And the smog! To tell the truth, I always thought that London was a little dirty and a little smoggy but Harbin takes the cake. I smothered a cough as Blender bravely (give that dude a prize) stepped into the traffic and grabbed the door of an ugly green taxi, "In," he commanded.

Zach went first, then Blender, and finally me. Blender said something to the driver in rapid Chinese then handed him another wad of cash. Blender sat back between us and pulled out his gun and laid it across his lap, "Do not even think about trying to escape because I will not hesitate to kill you."

And I had absolutely no doubt that he would.

* * *

Who ever had given our driver his license should be put in prison for a _very _long time. I was pretty sure that we weren't going to have to worry about the gun in Blender's hand. We were crossing this horrendously long bridge (it had HOTELS on it) and our driver was screaming in Chinese (probably cursing), swerving in and out of traffic when another taxi screeched past us. The other car was so close that when the two passed, sparks flew. It then became our driver's personal mission to kill that other driver and otherwise make his life miserable.

"I'm pretty sure that we're going to die," I stated in a flat tone toward Zach.

"If he keeps up this driving, we probably will," Zach replied in the same tone of voice I had used.

"So, have any last wises?"

"I wish I was anywhere but here; you?"

"Same."

"Shut up," Blender commanded.

* * *

It took us an hour to get to the center of the city. The street was packed in both directions and our driver worked his way into one of the lines closest to the buildings on the left side of the street pulled into this long line of cars, everything from limos to taxis to those bike-taxi things that people ride around on. When our taxi finally pulled up to the building, I was amazed.

We were at some HUGE hotel. Craning my neck back I couldn't even see the top most level for all the smog and clouds. I felt a hand shove me forward and I turned my attention back to the building. It seemed like it was some sort of super hotel and Blender certainly knew his way around.

"This way," He said, leading us around the crowds and through the lobby through the men's bathroom and out a door to the very dingy hallway, "Quickly," he shoved us forward at a jog as the sound of people followed us down the hall, "in here," Blender motioned to a rickety service elevator.

Once we were all inside, Blender hit a button and we slowly began our ascent. Zach had been quiet for some time and I glanced over at him, really looking at him, who he was, not what he was.

We were about the same height but I was a little slimmer than he…but considering what he does, that's probably all muscle. Plus Jack always tells me I'm a bean pole…whatever _that_ is. His dark hair was longer than mine and his eyes were bright green. There was something odd about his eyes…it was like he never really let any feelings through. They were kind of flat…almost dead. Those eyes changed when he looked at Cammie though…it was like another person took over. It's odd to think that a guy noticed this I suppose…but I think that everyone tends to see things about people they spend a lot of time with…even if you might not like them.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the 'ding' of the elevator, showing that we had arrived at our destination. The doors slid open to reveal a dark hallway, a few lights dotting the black expanse.

"Blender?" A voice called out.

"We are here," Blender called out in reply.

The shadows to our right shifted and Natalya and Cammie stepped forward. I think everyone's eyes (even Blender's) widened in surprise. Both girls were dressed up in traditional Chinese clothes and were made up with pale white skin, brown eyes, and black wigs. Their outfits were matching as well. Both were clad in a long white Hanfu robes with forest green accents. The robe covered a floor length dress with a high-cinched belt, also white and green.

"Very ingenious," Blender said with admiration, "You will fit in perfectly."

"I know," Natalya replied. She turned to us, looking us up and down, "Woo did very well," she nodded to herself as she walked around us, "Now this is how we will execute my plan…"

* * *

**CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**I know it was rather choppy, but I didn't want to have to describe every little move that they made. I know it's really long and bad but hopefully by the next chapter they'll be in the USA…you have no idea how happy that makes me.**

**I have a rant today, so listen up: you know what I **_**really**_**, **_**really **_**hate, when people ask me why I buy so many books or where do I get the money. My class mates do this all the time…and I hate it! SO what if I like to buy books, it's my money (and yes I work for it, my parents are slave drivers, and yeah, they buy me books and stuff as well). And duh, I love to read, so I buy books. And I do use libries, I usually go in and then come out with like 14 books. So there…I'm done ranting now.**

**Review me and send some me some love and I'll send you some! **

**~Striker **


	28. The Booze and The Escape

**Thanks to all my reviewers and 51 readers: **

ReillyScarecrowRocks

LivieLi **(Twice! Don't know what happened but whatever!)**

Alexis Taylor

**Love you guys!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

**How to Kill a Chinese Reformer**

**A Step-By-Step Process By Natalya Gregorovich**

**Step One: Dress up like Chinese girls, or more specifically like the Chinese girls that are waitressing the party. **

**Step Two: Strap two bottles of slightly altered Chinese booze to your ankles. **

**Step Three: Practice waddling so that afore mentioned booze does not break.**

**Step Four: Meet up with 'teammates'. Make them scrutinize you.**

**Step Five: Attempt any changes necessary to look Asian, hopefully Chinese, but by the time you get to the party everyone will be so drunk they won't notice.**

**Step Six: Sneak into party. **

**Step Seven: Locate Subject.**

**Step Eight: Switch his bottles of booze for the ones strapped to your legs; the ones you put the poison in. **

**Step Nine: Get subject into a drinking contest so he will drink plenty of alcohol.**

**Step Ten: Rely on the fact that he can never turn down a good Baijiu…and he'll never taste the poison in the drink. Plus, it's basically impossible to detect in an autopsy. **

**Step Eleven: Watch as subject does your job for you.**

* * *

I stood at the end of the line of serving girls, right behind Natalya. There was one other waitress (not counting the two we drugged and left in the closet) due to the fact that it was a small party. There was a steely looking woman of about forty giving directions in rapid fire Chinese, _"Do whatever they want of you. ' No or I can't ' are not part of your vocabulary today, do you understand?" _

We all nodded, and with a final once-over, she sent us into the suite where the party was being held. We were on the 98 floor and the view of the city was truly spectacular, the lights, the buildings, it was all breathtaking. The room that the party was being held itself was extremely modern. Everything was stainless steel, white, and red…I thought the red was added just for Christmas, but I wasn't entirely sure. There were about a dozen people, including a bartender. They were mostly Chinese or British, from the sound of things and I spotted an American journalist in the corner, Leah Carlton. You've all probably read those annoying 'Espionage' articles for the National Enquirer (Which says a lot about her writing talents if you ask me). She's one of those people who see spies everywhere she looks and is always writing about take-downs and deals and microchips; like we even use those anymore. If she knew anything she'd know those went out of style in '01 when American scientists invented the nano-chip...of course it wasn't released to the public until 2005…maybe that's why she missed it. What was bothering me the most was _her _reason for being here. If there was one thing I had learned from listening to my parents it was _never _underestimate a journalist and_ never, ever _ignore them. I was getting this feeling that something besides a hit was going down tonight.

* * *

Natalya and I had been waitressing for almost forty-five minutes when Blender, Alex, and Zach finally showed up. They didn't look much different since the last time we saw them…well except for the badges they were flashing, "We're security. We were sent to insure Mr. Hong will be _very _protected," Blender finished with a grin that would best be described as cocky and seductive…eww.

"Welcome," our boss lady said as she bowed and let them into the suite, "Do anything you need to do."

Blender just smiled. Followed closely by Alex and Zach, he made his way to the edge of the bar where Natalya was 'harmlessly' reaching for a new bottle of Baijiu, Chinese distilled liquor. The bottles she was supposed to be getting were under the bar, but the ones she retrieved came from under her skirt. She glared at me…I assumed that meant she wanted my bottles to so I bent down behind the bar to retrieve them but I pulled a bit of a switch. I grabbed two bottles from under the bar; the un-poisoned ones. I was going to do everything in my power to stop this assassination. I knew I could count on Zach and Alex…but other than that, we were on our own.

**Counting: Christmas Party Style**

**Number of times my rear end was pinched by men old enough to be my father: 8**

**Number of times the Christmas carol CD replayed the same two songs: 29**

**Number of times I could have escaped: 3**

**Number of times I stayed: 3**

**Number of times I really wished I didn't have such a big conscience: 89 and counting**

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve; I should have been with my family on a ranch in Nebraska. But no, I was waitressing a room full of disgustingly kinky old men and trying to stop an assassination while waddling and trying not to break the bottles still secured to my legs. This was going to make an awesome story someday…this whole _trip _was going to make an awesome story.

But back to the problem at hand. Natalya had just been signaled by one of the men at Mr. Hong's table. Mr. Yao Hong was new to the Chinese government and already he was talking about change. This was not what the Triad wanted to hear apparently since they hired a killer to deal with him. She was quickly approaching the table of Hong and from the sound of things there was going to be a drinking contest as soon as the booze was delivered.

"_So you think that you are such a steady drink, let us test that theory…where is the Baijiu?"_

Time for something drastic.

I waddled the five steps between Natalya as fast as I as could, thinking here goes nothing. I grabbed her wig and yanked it off.

* * *

**Covert Operations Report**

**After the Operatives (Agents Morgan, Rider, and Goode) were abducted by Natalya Gregorovich and company, deposited in Harbin, China, dressed up for a party, and stopped the assassination of one Yao Hong, Operative Morgan made a very…brash…decision. She had to stop the poisoned liquor (Gregorovich had not used Operative Morgan's poison-less bottles) and could not think of anything quicker than yanking off Natalya's wig to show that she wasn't who she seemed to be. Gregorovich promptly dropped the bottles and turned around in an attempt to signal her partner as well as claw Operative Morgan's eyes out. Gregorovich's partner at the scene, Blender (No last name used) pulled out a revolver and began shooting. Panic ensued and the Operatives were able to escape. However, they were closely followed by both ***_**good **_**bad guys and ****_**bad **_**bad guys. **

***Good Bad Guy = Security**

****Bad Bad Guy = Blender/Natalya **

"GO, GO, GO!" Zach's voice shouted in my ear.

"YOU TRY AND RUN DOWN A FLIGHTS OF STAIRS IN A TIGHT SKIRT WITH BOOZE BOTTLES STRAPPED TO YOU ANKLES!" I screamed back.

We had made it down seventy-three floors (fifteen minutes flat) and were on the twenty-third floor when three major things happened.

One, the good bad guys got close enough to fire three shots.

Two, the bottles strapped to my ankles finally broke…because of what happened first; those security guys need some target practice.

Three, we found a laundry chute.

* * *

As I slid down twenty-four floors (and that's not a typo) in a metal laundry chute that was a tight squeeze for me, I wandered how Zach and Alex, who had much wider shoulders than I, could get through it. I also had a flashback to Boston in November. I tried to forget about _that_ laundry chute.

We came out in a steamy basement, and landed in a huge pile of dirty sheets, wet towels, and other such things. And if you think that was a soft landing, you are very wrong.

"Ahh!" I let out a little screech as I bounced off the hard packed laundry and onto the floor, just barely missing Alex.

Zach landed behind me with a heavy thump, "They're tight behind us," he ground out as he stiffly pulled himself up. If we hadn't been in the situation that we were, I would still be laughing.

I took the silky material of the Hanfu in my hand and just above my knee I gave it a swift tug. There was a satisfying _rip _and I stood up, tearing the dress all the way around. I left the booze-stained white silk on the floor and grinned at my new above-the-knee running dress, it was pretty good if I don't say so myself. The booze soaked slippers I was wearing were probably going to be a problem, but I didn't have anything else to wear at the moment.

"Gallagher Girl, we need to go. _Now_," Zach's voice tugged me back to reality.

I could hear someone thundering down the stairs and someone else tumbling down the chute. Both the exits were covered…or so we thought.

"Over there!" I pointed to a dumb waiter in the corner of the basement, "Let's get out of here!"

I lead the dash through the laundry and the dryers and the washing machines toward the dumb waiter. When I got closer, I was a little worried that it wasn't going to fix the three of us but then I heard Natalya's voice and I really didn't care. It _was _going to fit us all.

I yanked back the doors and threw myself in. Zach was right behind me and Alex fell on top of us just as the fist shots rang out. "Where's the up button?" Zach shouted. I ran my hands across the walls, crossing my fingers that there was a button on the inside…and there was! I gave a grunt of success and the elevator slowly began to move upward. My only question was what that button was doing _inside _of the dumb waiter.

* * *

There was a thump after an agenizing eight minute and thirty-two second ride and the doors slid back to reveal a very surprised looking dining room full of elegantly dressed people. Alex tumbled to the floor (well he actually landed pretty nimbly in a crouching position but whatever) and Zach jumped out after him. Just as I stepped out of the dumb waiter, an electric sounding bell began to toll something that I assumed to be Silent Night and I waved my free hand as Zach dragged me from the room, "Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy your dinner!"

"Were you sneaking some of that alcohol?" Alex asked rolling his eyes as our trio raced across the lobby and out the glass doors.

I laughed out loud. Maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was lack of sleep, maybe it was being with two extremely hot guys (and having one of them hold my hand), but I was kind of drunk…just drunk enough not to feel the icy wind or the blisters forming under my wet slippers…and I was having the time of my life.

**A Third Person's POV:**

I had been watching the trio for a very long time and I knew I had to get the girl before they left the continent…my sources were telling me that they were heading to Vladivostok next…perhaps I would meet them there. I smiled to myself as the trio raced across the lobby, much to the surprise of the guests. Rider was in the front, Goode was dragging Cameron along by her left hand and all three were laughing hysterically like this was all somehow funny. My hand squeezed into a fist, destroying the contents.

I wondered how loud they would be laughing when I was finished with them.

* * *

**Well, be proud of me. That was REALLY long…and I think the next chapter is going to be VERY interesting…who is this third person, a Circle agent? Are you going to find out who he or she is in the next chapter? Where are The Operatives going? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? **

**Muhahahahah, you'll have to wait and see won't you?**

**Review please!**

**Agent Striker**


	29. Saint Sophia's Cathedral

**Thanks to my readers and my reviewers! **

Alexis Taylor **(Two reviews…and it's fine about the typos! It happens! :] )**

ReillyScarecrowRocks

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"Where-to-now?" Cammie asked, teeth chattering.

Zach glanced at his watch which I knew read close to two a.m. Natalya and Blender had been right behind us when we left the hotel and it took r twenty minutes to lose them, another forty minutes to make sure that they were really lost, and an hour to reorganize ourselves. With a sign, Zach glanced at the nearly blue Cammie then at me, "I know someplace we can go for a few hours."

"Let's go then," I said as I took off down the busy street.

When nobody followed, I glanced back to see what was holding them up. Zach had given Cammie his jacket and she was saying, "This brings back some memories."

"Hopefully only good ones."

"I try not to think about that part that came afterwards," She whispered looking down.

He nodded as he jogged to catch up with me, "You can't forget about it."

She didn't say anything just jogged past him and up to me. She looked pretty but in a lopsided way…the black wig had been ditched a while back and her face was covered his thick white makeup that was beginning to smear. She had ripped the dress so she could move faster and her legs were literally blue, and the little slipper-things she was wearing were still sloshing from the booze incident. "Hurry up, Zach, I'm turning blue here!"

Zach shot past us at an amazing speed and Cammie lit out after him with me following right behind. I caught a glimpse of green out of the corner of my eye but when I looked back it was gone. "Come on Alex!" Cammie shouted as she followed Zach around a corner. Isn't it strange how I always become the third wheel?

I sprinted to catch up with them, trying to ignore the feeling of unease that was settling in my gut. I'd tell them what I saw when we reached our destination I promised myself. _If something didn't happen between now and then _the foreboding thought wedged itself into my head without my permission, giving me that extra boost of energy to catch up with Cammie. I made a second promise to myself; I wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop us from getting back to the States.

* * *

"What _is_ this place?" Cam asked in awe as Zach paused in front of what looked to be a church. It had a huge dome-shaped roof painted a dull aqua with three pointed steeples (also aqua), one in front and one on each side, all topped with bright gold crosses. The heavy oak door was the centerpiece of the brick colored building and the falling snow and the lights around the church gave it one of those happy glowing Christmas scenes.

"It's the Saint Sophia Cathedral, I have a friend inside who'll let us hang around for a couple hours," Zach said as he pulled back the heavy door to reveal an amazing foyer.

"Wow," I breathed. The ceiling was about eighteen feet high and a brightly lit chandelier welcomed us in and from what I could see, it was the only light on in the church. The walls had a striped paint kind of look…like it needed a new paint job. Religious murals lined the walls and there were long rows of pews also in dark oak wood. I could almost see the chill rising up from the stone floor it was so cold.

"This way," Zach said as he led us behind the altar and around through an almost invisible door that lay in an alcove to our left.

"Watch your step, it's steep," Zach said as he grabbed Cammie's hand and started down a set of stairs that seemed to appear out of thin air. And again I became the third wheel.

I felt something brush my arm, a hand. It took me a moment to realize it was Cammie trying to find _my_ hand. For the first time in a while, I actually felt like I mattered to this mission…and it felt good.

But back to our short descent into the bowels of the church; the stairs were steep as Zach had said, but he neglected to mention the lack of light. There was exactly one little candle niche on the whole twenty-three stair trip, but from his speed, Zach knew the place very well. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, we followed a smooth path in a spiral to an empty room.

"Is this it?" Cammie asked.

"Nope," Zach smirked, "but I'll bet you five bucks that you can't find the door to the next room in less than ten minutes."

"I am an expert at finding hidden passage ways and things in that family, be prepared to pay up Blackthorn Boy."

I snickered, as did Zach, but Cammie was already lost in her work. She looked at the round room from its center then began to run her hands along the walls. After nine minutes Zach called out, "Time's up."

"Not fair! I still have fifty-seven seconds!" Cammie whined.

He smirked.

She stomped on the floor.

The secret door opened.

She got five dollars richer.

"I win," She smirked back at Zach, "Alex, shall we lead the way?" she asked in a falsetto British accent.

"As you wish my lady," I ginned, playing along and holding out my arm in a gentlemanly manner. Just as she rested her arm on mine a voice echoed through the empty room, "Hello Zachary."

We both jumped a little and spun around to see a tall, handsome man with midnight black hair (But he wasn't Chinese, I guessed Russian from his accent) wearing a black vestment. Zach stepped past us and shot us that awful smirk of his, "Hello Father Ivan, it's good to see you."

"A shared sentiment I assure you. Would you and your friends like to come in? The temperature is much more pleasant and from the looks of things, the young miss is cold," he said with a perceptive smile, stepping back to let us pass.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Father," Cammie said as she pulled us through the doorway behind Zach.

The small room we entered was definitely warm and cozy. It was about eight feet by six feet with a fireplace on the far wall that took up the whole wall itself. There was a small cot, a table with two chairs, a bookcase, a stool near the fireplace, and a short wardrobe as well.

"What has brought you to Harbin my friends?" the Father asked as he motioned us to take a seat. Cammie was on the stool near the fireplace, Zach was sitting on the cot and I took one of the table chairs.

Zach began talking and told him everything. And I mean everything from the very beginning, including the part about Bex. First I wanted to know how he had known so much about the stuff he hadn't been around for and secondly I wanted to know who this guy was. Zach was smart; he wasn't going to let just anyone in on this little trip.

After he had finished, the priest was silent for a moment, "You say that all of your items that MI6 had given you are back at the airport where the plane landed…"

"Not everything," Cammie piped up from where she had been warming her hands, "I have the ipod and the tracker necklace." She pulled on a chain from beneath her dress to reveal the necklace.

"Where's the ipod?" I asked.

"In a location that I would have to do something a little drastic to get to; drastic as in undressing," she replied, "but don't worry, it's there."

I cleared my throat nervously, then something hit me, "I have these as well," I pulled out the gum and coins bomb that Smithers had given me, "These are bombs."

It seemed like everyone moved back slightly, but maybe I'm just paranoid. "I also have my phone," Zach said, pulling out an iPhone 4; snazzy.

The priest smiled, "Then all is not as bad as it seemed. I know what you shall do; tomorrow you will take the seven a.m. bus from here to Vladivostok and from there you will meet your contact at the appointed place. She will be contacted to know that you will be late. From there you will continue on your journey," He stood up, "I will go and find something more suitable clothing. Please eat and try make yourselves at home, I will not be long."

He touched a spot on the wall and another secret door opened into a dark hallway. Without another word, he was gone and the door was sliding shut, leaving us in an eight by six foot tomb…I suppose I'm a bit claustrophobic…I always think of Venice when I spend too much time in small rooms.

"Is anyone else starving?" Cammie asked as she hopped up from her stool and came to join me at the table.

"I ate at the party," I commented. Zach nodded in agreement as Cammie took a bit on one of the still warm bread slices on the table that I had somehow missed.

"That lady who was in charge was nasty," Cammie commented, "she said that if we even thought about eating any of the food she would have us all shot."

I snorted, "And you actually listened to her?"

"I was busy trying to stop an assignation attempt, I wasn't thinking about my stomach."

Zach had been strangely quiet and I glanced over at him, "What are you doing?"

He didn't even look up from his phone, "I'm looking up the bus and buying three tickets."

"What time will we got to Vladivostok?" I asked.

"It's a twelve hour ride, it's a 470 miles trip, but it could be even longer depending how long we have to wait at the border and we're going to need passports."

"I don't have a passport with me," Cammie said, "we haven't actually entered a country legally yet."

"Is it in your bag on the plane?" Zach asked looking worried in the bluish light of his phone.

"They're not going to find it," She replied with confident ease, "Will they find yours Alex?"

I thought for a moment. The last place I had put my passport was under the soul of the multi-purpose shoes in the built in compartment...they weren't going to find it, "Nope."

"Good," She nodded as she bit into her second slice of bread. We were all quiet for a moment but then Cam spoke up again, "So, who is he Zach? CIA? MI6?"

"Who?" Zach asked looking up to meet her eyes.

" 'Father' Ivan, he's not really a priest."

"He's a priest."

"You're lying to me."

"Nope."

"Yes you are."

"To you he's Father Ivan."

She glared at him, "I really hate it when you act like this."

"Like what?" Zach smirked.

"Like an-"

She was cut off by the sliding of the secret door and the return of Father Ivan, "I believe that these will do," He handed Zach a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a navy ski jacket, tennis shoes, and a little book that looked strangely like a passport. Next he dropped a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a sweater, a red jacket, and a passport on my lap. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give Cammie jeans, a hoddie, a t-shirt, a thinner black jacket, a pair of tennis shoes, and a passport. My passport name was Daniel Rose, aged 17, and I was a resident of Liverpool, England. The passport was nearly perfect except for the fact that it was lacking a photo.

"My name is Gavin Michaels, aged 17, an Indianapolis native," Zach read with a slight smile.

"I'm Taylor Moore, age 16 and I'm a resident of Glasgow, Scotland," Cammie read in an impeccable Scottish accent. I swore the priest smiled…a _proud_ smile almost.

Zach's question brought me back to reality, "What about the pictures?"

The priest stepped over the wardrobe and pulled it open to reveal three priestly vestments and only very nice computer, "We will take the pictures, print them, then put them on the passports," he said as he pulled out one of those background things they use for passports, "Mr. Rose, you are first."

I stepped into the light of the camera and had just enough time to smile before the light flashed and Father called out, "Mr. Michaels, your turn."

Zach stepped forward and smirked for the camera. I was beginning to wonder if the guy was born smirking. Zach stepped back from the camera and Father Ivan motioned for Cammie, "Miss Moore?"

"Is there somewhere I can wash my face and fix my hair? I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention," Cammie smiled.

"You can go through that door," He pointed at the still open secret passageway, "and follow it to the end, there will be two doors, the one on the right is a restroom."

"Thank you," she smiled and disappeared down the hall.

"You may change. I will print out the pictures and attach them to the passports," Father Ivan smiled as he turned back to the computer.

We both changed in opposite corners and as fast as we could. I really _did not _want Cammie to come in while I was half dressed (and I know Zach was thinking the same thing). I had just dropped my tuxedo into a pile where Father had directed when Cammie reentered the room with an extra bounce in her step, her face clean, her hair been tamed, and holding the remnants of the dress.

"I'm ready," Cammie grinned.

Father Ivan turned from where he was bent over the passports and snapped Cammie's picture, "Very nice Miss Moore. I will be finished with these in a few moments."

With Father Ivan's attention focus elsewhere, the three of us lounged around the table. No one said anything for a few moments but Cammie sighed, "So tomorrow we're off to Vladivostok."

"Today really," I commented.

She nodded, "True."

"And…?" Zach asked, "What's the matter with Vladivostok?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what else tomorrow would bring besides a bus ride," Cammie shrugged.

Nobody said anything, not that we needed to. We all had been wondering the same thing.

* * *

**The end! For now at least! About the church, Saint Sophia Cathedral is located in Harbin. I made up about the hidden rooms and such…Google it if you want to know more! Review my lovies!**

**~Agent Striker **


	30. Vladivostok

**Thanks guys! Thanks to my REVIEWR:**

ReillyScarecrowRocks**- Lots of love to you!**

**Since this is chapter thirty, who says we try to make it to 200 reviews…even though from the last chapter's reviews, that might not happen…**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"I'm afraid that this is where I leave you," Father Ivan said with a smile. In his street clothes; jeans, a sweater, and a leather jacket, he looked just like any other guy walking around the bus station. There was something familiar about him, something that I hadn't been able to put my finger on.

"Thanks for everything," Zach smirked, "Father Ivan."

From the look that passed between them was familiar…like something I had seen before, like something I had seen in a certain capital city of a certain country that I called home.

Father Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad (and I'm not exaggerating here folks) of cash and three bus tickets, handing them to each of us, "Split up the money once you get onto the bus, but be discrete."

"Of course, _Father_," I smiled as he handed me the final ticket and the money to Zach.

"God be with you," Father Ivan waved as we set off to get into the line in front of the bus.

We waved then bent forward into the harsh winter wind. I was beginning to forget what summer felt like; had it always been this cold? The cool air by my left ear warmed as a question was posed to me, "So you finally figured out who he was?"

"I've known form the beginning, I was just playing around," I lied. Hey, a spy's gotta do what a spy's gotta do.

"Liar."

"You'll never know," I grinned as our trio finally got to the door of the bus where our fake passports were barely glanced at before they were stamped and our tickets taken and we were motioned to get on the bus. Slipping into my Scottish accent and my Taylor Moore persona was like pulling on your favorite sweatshirt, nice and easy, "Where are we going to sit?" I asked Zach's, aka Gavin's, back.

"In the back three seats, they're still open," he replied. I made a face, I hate sitting by the bathrooms.

The bus itself looked just like any Greyhound bus I had ever been on in the States, sticky floor, dirty-ish seats, and that bus smell…which might have been the bathroom. When we reached the back, Zach slid in first, then me, and lastly Alex. "Shouldn't we have a background story to how we met?" Alex aka Daniel asked in a low voice.

"International boarding school," I replied just as Zach said, "Our parents are friends."

Alex looked between us, "I like her idea better."

Cue a Zach-ish smirk, "Me too," I grinned happily.

Zach rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a really long bus ride, isn't it?"

* * *

**The Pros and Cons of Spending A Lot of Time On A Bus**

**Pro: You get to see plenty of the lesser known sights of Russia and China**

**Con: You figure out **_**why **_**they're lesser known.**

**Pro: You get to spend a lot of time with your two hot companions.**

**Con: Being on a bus for so long can do some nasty things to your hair…not to mention the fact that you three are in very tight quarters. **

**Pro: You learn that Alex may or may not have seen someone following us in Harbin.**

**Con: Zach gets mad and wants to know why he didn't tell us earlier, to which Alex replies something rather mean. Then they sit in silence, each glaring at something in front of them. (Boys can be such children.) **

**Pro: The silence leaves plenty of time for sleeping. **

**Con: If you've ever slept in a bus seat, you understand.**

**Pro: You are near the bathroom.**

**Con: You are near the bathroom.**

**Pro: You can practice your cover story (and add fun, useless details that you may or may not share with your companions) and practice your accent.**

**Con: You're a Gallagher Girl, you don't need to practice.**

**Pro: When you, *cough, cough* borrow *cough, cough*, Zach's phone without his knowledge, you feel pretty accomplished.**

**Con: It's no regular iPhone, it's a super-duper secure one and unless you get the password right, it self-destructs.**

**Pro: You can learn a lot of new curse words to share back at Gallagher while waiting in line at the boarder for two hours.**

**Con: You just added two hours to your trip, three if you count the traffic afterward. **

**Pro: When you arrive in Vladivostok, it's dark. Darkness is good for hiding. **

**Con: You aren't going to hide.**

**Pro: You are going to go shopping…for a six day cruise.**

**Con: One of your companions isn't going with you.**

* * *

"We're what?"

"You and Alex are going shopping for a cruise," Zach replied as he lead us down the street in what seemed like a blizzard…not that it deterred people from coming out.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

Zach stopped and spun around to face us. From the way he was looking at Alex, he was just a _little _steamed about the whole there-might-have-been-someone-follwing-us-but-I-didn't-tell-you-because-you-were-doing-_something _(insert rudeness)-and-so-I-didn't-want-to-interrupt thing. "This is where I leave you. From Vladivostok you'll be taking a six day cruise to Anchorage, Alaska. From Anchorage you're going to Yakutat, Alaska then to flying to a small town in the Nunavut Province in Canada. You'll fly out from there and pass through Pennsylvania, D.C., and then continue to Gallagher." He rattled this off in a manner that made me feel like I should be taking notes or something…not that I would forget, need I remind you that I'm a Gallagher Girl?

We stood in silence for a few minutes; Zach in front of me, Alex behind, leaving me in the middle…something that seemed to be happening more often as the trip progressed. I let out a sigh to break the quiet, "So where are we going shopping?"

Zach smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Motioning to a building that looked more like a fancy house rather than a store he said, "You'll find everything you need in there. Alex, you'll have to come with me, that's a women's store. A men's store is just a couple blocks down the street." Alex nodded and Zach turned back to me, "Get whatever you need, we'll be back in forty-five minutes." And then they were gone, leaving me to find my way around the store. Such gentlemen.

* * *

When we left Harbin, it was seven a.m., by the time we got to Vladivostok, it was ten p.m., and the stores were still open. It was weird because I knew for a fact that most stores were open ten a.m. to seven p.m.

Once I got inside past the crowds of hundreds of women, I understood. A huge sign across the foyer read in Russian, _After Christmas/Going Out of Business Sale, All Items Must Go! Forty-Eight Hours ONLY!_

Zach either didn't know about this or didn't understand women and sales, this also explained the hours. I took a deep breath and plunged into the crowd.

* * *

**What's in the Shopping Cart (At The Women's/Sporting Goods Store) **

**A List by Cameron Morgan**

**1 Big makeup kit that will be perfect for disguises and will make Macey so jealous because it wasn't 50% of, it was 90%. **

**8 Pairs of jeans in assorted colors and styles (Dark, pale, ripped, skinny, regular, bell bottom, ect.)**

**10 Shirts in assorted colors, styles, and brands (Red, blue, pink, short-sleeved, long-sleeved, stripped, solid color, Old Navy, Hollister, American Eagle, ect.)**

**3 Hoodies (Blue with snowflakes, red with Russian football team logo, and brown Hollister)**

**Plenty of socks, underwear, bras, and other such items**

**A pair of cheep knock-off Uggs (Tan)**

**A pair of cheep knock-off Converse (Black) **

**A pair of cheep strappy **_**high**_** heels (Black) (Why I Needed Heels- CRUISE SHIP…even if it is winter…)**

**2 Long gowns/ball dresses (White and green)**

**1 Fake mink coat **

**1 Extra winter jacket**

**5 Pairs of gloves/mittens (purple, black, black, green, brown, knitted multi-colors)**

**2 scarves (Maroon and blue)**

**1 All purpose black purse**

**1 Non-descript suitcase (Navy blue)**

**1 Pack of Pens (Fifty)**

**3 Notebooks (Small, medium, large)**

**1 ten-pack of mint IceCube gum (100 pieces) **

**2 Maps of North America**

**3 Super Zooped-Up Swiss Army Knives **

**2 Compasses**

**4 Wigs (Long brunette, blonde bob, Red-headed braids, short curly black)**

* * *

Even with all the stuff I bought (a girl's gotta be prepared); I only spent a half of the money Zach had given me, and trust me, that was a great feat. I took my four bags to the bathroom and claimed the handy-capped stall (Gross, I know) to start packing.

I was tearing off tags, folding, and squishing things at a speed that would have made a cheetah look slow and had everything packed in eight minutes and thirty-three seconds. All my clothes and shoes fit into my suitcase (plus the fake mink) but the backpack held the maps, compasses, knives, wigs (wrapped in a plastic bag to be hidden), purse, pens, notebooks, a scarf, and four pairs gloves/mittens. I pulled the boots on and left the too-small sneakers in the bathroom, slung the backpack over my shoulder and kept a firm hold on the suitcase.

And yes, I did stop to wash my hands.

As I skirted the crowds and made my way to the door, I got this weird feeling that I was being followed. Maybe it was my years of spy training or maybe it was pure instinct but I knew that I wasn't going to be safe waiting for the guys. I put down my suitcase like I was waiting for someone then glanced around for something to leave a message with then a thought hit me.

I reached into the side pocket of my bag, grabbed a sheet of paper from my notebook, a pack of gum, and a pen, trying to look casual. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and scribbled/chewed furiously. I stuck my gum to the message and dropped it on the curb, carefully grounding my foot on top of the gum so it would stick. I shoved the pen and gum back to where it had come from and hailed a taxi and grabbed my suitcase.

As we drove away I saw a figure shoot out of the shadows and watch me go. The light was behind them just far enough I couldn't see their face, but I'm willing to bet it was a woman. She made an angry gesture and retreated to the shadows, pulling out a phone. I grinned, she hadn't seen my note. Now I just had to hope that Zach and Alex would.

* * *

**Well, there you have chapter 30. This is my longest story ever, just FYI. Please review!**

**Oh, and can anyone guess who Father Ivan **_**really **_**was? It's not that hard, I'll bet you knew in the last chapter!**

**~Striker**


	31. Goodbyes

**Hey guys, I'm back! Not that I was really anywhere. *Shrug*, whatever. Thanks to my 39 readers and three reviewers (five more reviews and we have 200…too bad we didn't make the goal):**

untitledwings11

ReillyScarecrowRocks

LivieLi

**Someone up there got the true identity of Father Ivan right…go back and read the reviews to find out who! **

**Alex's POV: **

Zach was pacing impatiently and checking his watch compulsively, "Can't you relax? She probably just lost track of time or something."

He didn't pause his pacing, "Cammie doesn't just lose track of time."

"There are a lot of people coming and going, maybe she's still in line."

"I should have stayed with her; her mother will kill me if something happens to her," he shuttered, "and Abby is likely to help her."

"She can take care of herself," I pointed out.

This got his attention. He stopped his neurotic pacing and in a millisecond he was in my face, "I know she thinks she can take care of herself, and in some respects she can. But not alone against lethal terrorists who will do what needs to be done."

Cryptic dude. I didn't say anything, just stood with my face expressionless. He turned back to his pacing and I turned back to the cars on the street. I glanced down at the road and a white piece of paper caught my eye. I bent and snatched it up, but curiously it was stuck. I gave it a yank, the edge ripped off but I got it up from the ground.

Unfolding it I quickly skimmed it, "Hey, Zach, look at this, I think it's from Cammie."

I handed it to Zach and watched his face as he read the puzzling note:

_Z & A-_

_0, B back ASAP._

_Chameleon _

"Does this make any sense to you?" I asked.

Zach nodded, "It's from Cammie alright…I think it means the Circle was, or is, around here-"

"And she'll be back as soon as possible, right?" I finished.

He nodded, "Right," he glanced around, "but now we need a plan."

"You don't have a plan?" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

He either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me, personally, I'm guessing the latter one but what do I know. "I think we'll hang around here for awhile."

I plunked my suitcase in the shadows and perched atop it, "Whatever you want to do, boss."

I knew I was goading him into a fight, I also knew I was going to push to far soon. What I didn't know was that I would make him angry so fast. Just as I finished my final comment, he was on me.

"What the-?" I croaked from my position on the concrete under Zach.

"I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen real good. I don't want to hear any smart mouth cracks from you anymore, especially not like the ones you made on the bus in front of Cam. We're not here for each other's health; we're here to make sure Cammie gets back to Gallagher alright. I don't like you Rider, I was against bringing you in from the beginning- "

"You were in this from the beginning?" I asked.

He pushed down harder on my throat, "but you were the only option. And I swear to God, if you let something happen to Cammie, and if you're doing it just to spite me, I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth and kill you in the most painful ways possible."

"I would do that," I ground out.

"You had better not," he replied. He made a move to get off my chest and that's when I took my chance. With a grunt of exertion, I pushed myself up and pushed Zach back onto the ground.

This time I was the one choking him, "I don't like to be threatened, Goode. And I wouldn't let anything happen to Cammie just to get back at you," I leered at him, "you're just not worth it."

With a growl, he lunged at my throat. In less than thirty seconds we were rolling around in the shadows trying our hardest to kill each other. Suddenly I felt something like a foot hit me in the ribs, "Hey, you two, knock it off!"

I heard Zach grunt as Cam put a foot in his rib too, "Get up, both of you."

I grudgingly let go of Zach and stood up as he did. We watched Cammie, I wasn't trusting of myself not to start at him again.

"You both are disgusting. Will you look at yourselves? We're in the middle of a mission and you're trying to kill each other. This isn't the time or the place and frankly, I don't need either of you to continue this trip," She looked between us, "I know that you don't like each other, and that isn't relevant right now. Zach is leaving tonight and Alex and I are going to Alaska. I'm not going to ask you two not to hate each other because that would be stupid. I'm going to ask you to drop the male egos for a few minutes so that we can get where we're going."

I could feel Zach look at me, I didn't flinch. "You will be able to board the ship tonight, it's a midnight cruise so it leaves in less than an hour."

"How can we get there?" Cammie asked.

"You two can catch a taxi; I'll give the driver the directions."

She nodded, "So this is where we say goodbye?"

"Until next time," Zach replied as he stepped toward the curb and hailed a taxi. I gathered my things and followed Cammie to the taxi. She tossed her bags inside and turned to Zach. They stared at each other for a long minute before Cammie stepped forward and gave him a hug, whispering something in his ear. He gave a slight nod and she hopped into the cab, her eyes facing forward; she didn't look back.

I dropped my suitcase into the cab, but just as I was going to get in Zach said, "Alex."

I turned to see an outstretched hand, "Take care of her," he said in a low voice as we shook hands.

"I will," I promised. And I would…or I would die trying.

He pulled something that looked like a credit card from his back pocket, "Use it whenever you need it."

I nodded and got into the cab without looking back. I slammed the car's door and the engine started up. I watched Cammie's eyes as she watched Zach in the rearview mirror and wondered what was going on inside her pretty head.

We pulled into heavy traffic and Zach disappeared, leaving Cammie, the cab driver, and me in a world of our own. It was kind of like an out of body experience…because it never felt like I said the words my mouth did, "I'm sorry."

She didn't look at me, she didn't say anything. My body let out a sigh and my eyes drifted back to the road…but I still saw Cammie swipe at her eyes.

Vladivostok hadn't been a good stop and I couldn't wait to leave. I looked at Cammie again in the city lights shining through the car window. I didn't see a spy or a girl dressed up popping out of a dumb waiter and laughing her head off; no I saw another Cameron Morgan, a girl that was too young to be in this business and the girl who was in love with the boy standing on the street corner somewhere behind us, no matter what she thought or knew. I saw fear and hate and anger and love and confusion, all mixed into one girl.

I think I saw the real Cameron Morgan.

**Muhaha, the end for now! **

**~Striker**

**I promise I will update soon, hopefully Monday!**

**~Striker **


	32. The Cruise

**Hey guys! I know I said Monday…but it didn't work out! So sorry! Well, thanks to my 28 readers and 3 reviewers:**

LivieLi

ReillyScarecrowRocks

untitledwings11

**I'm hoping this story is coming to a close soon. A tentative goal is forty chapters…but that is VERY tentative! To tell the truth, I'm ready for Cammie to get home. I think she is too. But I promise there is going to be one final showdown, and I think that you'll like the idea I have for it! And I know that this should be an Alex chapter but Cammie wanted to tell her side of the story again.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"Isn't it odd that the ship leaves in the middle of the night?" Alex asked as dawn broke over the ocean.

We had been at sea for nearly eight hours (and I hadn't been asleep yet) and the deck was nearly empty, "I guess so…I've never really been on a cruise ship before."

Alex snorted, "If you can call this a cruise ship."

That was a pretty true statement. The 'ship' was more of a tub with a five year old paint job. It was a lot smaller than I expected and I'm guessing from the shady passengers and the even shadier crew members, this ship isn't entirely legal. Thank you so much Zach.

I shivered despite my four layers as the freezing winter wind hit me in the face again. I had thoroughly checked out the whole ship twice and the most suspicious thing was in the kitchen…which might have been our breakfast. I let out a sigh, "I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and sleep for awhile."

I turned around and let the wind push me toward the door, knowing Alex would be close enough to be my shadow. Our cabins were connecting with adjoining doors at the end of a dark, dank hallway that had seen better days. Alex had made me promise that I would unlock the connecting door 'for my safety' and I told him that I would but that if he came in without permission, I could kill him and not leave enough of him for anybody to find. I shuffled down our stupid little hallway trying not to fall over at the force of the waves. I was really missing Gallagher.

**Pros and Cons of Having A Cabin At the End Of a Dark, Questionable Hallway**

**Pro: No noisy neighbors**

**Con: Your only neighbor is one Alex Rider (at whom you are still rather steamed)**

**Pro: If you get kidnapped, there's only one way out**

**Con: If someone's after you, there's only one way out. **

Alex smiled at me with that deliciously sweet, sorry smile then disappeared into his cabin. I couldn't decide if I was still mad at Zach and Alex or not. Sure, they had been having a knock-down, drag-out fight over me (which could be considered a compliment). But I don't want to be fought over like a piece of property…it was degrading.

I let out a long huff as I shut my door behind me and de-bulked my top two layers. As much as I would have liked to have jumped in my bed, I knew I should shower and re-pack…and edit out what I wasn't going to need, I could always leave it here.

**What's in the Backpack _Now_**

**An Edited List by Cameron Morgan**

**½ Of a big makeup kit**

**8 Pairs of jeans in assorted colors and styles**

**10 Shirts in assorted colors, styles, and brands**

**3 Hoodies**

**Plenty of socks, underwear, bras, and other such items**

**A pair of cheep knock-off Uggs**

**A pair of cheep knock-off Converse**

**5 Pairs of gloves/mittens**

**1 scarf**

**Part of a pack of pens (Twenty)**

**1 Notebook**

**2 Maps of North America**

**3 Super Zooped-Up Swiss Army Knives**

**2 Compasses**

**2 Wigs**

Don't ask me how, but I managed to get all of that into the backpack I had bought…and it didn't even look like an orange wearing a banana peel. I locked myself in the tiny bathroom and took one of the fastest showers of my life...'cause after five minutes I was out of hot water.

As soon as I finished my shower, I pulled on the longest t-shirt I had (do to the fact that I had no pjs) and hopped under the covers. They were nowhere near as nice as the ones at Bex's but there were plenty of them, they smelled clean, and they looked clean. What more can a girl ask for?

As I drifted off to sleep in the tiny little cabin, I couldn't help but wonder where Bex and Zach were. London? Belgium? Russia? China? Gallagher? The new unanswered questions merged with the old ones that rattled around my bed, swirling into a pitch black hole that eventually turned into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AR-GG-AR-GG-AR-GG-AR-GG

* * *

I woke up feeling very rested, very confused, very hungry, and very cold. It turns out that t-shirts make rotten night gowns. When I remembered I was on the USS Sinking-Probability-High and that Alex was next door, I wrapped one of my blankets around me and headed over to my little porthole.

The tossing of the boat seemed like nothing compared to the weather outside. The sky was a dark slate color and the white capped waves rushed up to meet the angry sky. On the horizon was a tiny black speck. I rationalized that it couldn't be land…I hadn't slept that long…or had I? I grabbed my bag and changed in the bathroom, pulling on jeans, boots, a long sleeved shirt, hoodie, and winter jacket. I picked up the second winter jacket, the one I had discarded and shoved it back into my bag.

Pulling open the closet, I saw a forest green bag on the floor. I picked it up and read the side that proclaimed it was water proof. I shrugged and stuck my backpack inside. Who knows when this boat might sink? Dropping my newly water proofed bag on my bed; I knocked loudly on Alex's door, "Alex? Are you up?"

The door swung open to reveal Alex dressed and perky enough to prove that he had been up for awhile, "Well, well, sleeping beauty arises."

I shot him a look I had learned from watching Macey, "I haven't been asleep that long."

He laughed, "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

He shook his head, "You don't know. You've been sleeping for three days straight."

"What!"

"You were really out. I was seriously considering coming in to see if you were still breathing."

"You're lucky you didn't. Never sneak up on a Gallagher Girl. Especially a sleeping Gallagher Girl."

"You hungry?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

I didn't have to answer, my stomach did. He laughed again; someone was feeling rather cheery. Stepping back, he beckoned, "You're still in time for breakfast, let's go."

I nodded and followed him down the hallway, swaying along with the waves, "How long has this storm been going on?" I asked.

"Since last night," he replied, "And it's only going to get worse."

"Great," I muttered under my breath. To Alex I said, "When I looked out my window, I saw something that looked like land…is that possible?"

I watched the back of his head nod, "It is. This cruise isn't exactly what Zach said it was going to be."

"How so?" I demanded.

"It turns out we're going to be docking in Yakutat not Anchorage…we've been traveling along the coast for the past two days."

"How did we get so far in so little time?" I asked as I reviewed the map of Alaska in my mind.

He shrugged, "The boat's lighter and faster than she looks. We've been doing nearly 70 knots the whole time."

"This tub can't go that fast! It cannot be legal," I pointed out.

We got into the short line at the breakfast buffet and Alex shrugged again, "Not like we can say anything about being legal or not."

I nodded my head in agreement, "To true."

He glanced back at me, "So are you still at me?"

"I wasn't just mad at you. I was furious at both of you," I replied as I piled eggs and bacon on my plate.

"So you heard most of it."

"I heard all of it."

He plunked his plate on one of the empty tables and slid into the booth, "Oh."

I set to filling my empty tummy and let Alex be miserable for awhile. We were _almost _eating in content silence when a shout rang out, "Oh Lord, we're taking water in the hull!"

This set people to panicking, "To the lifeboats!"

"Out of my way!"

"This way!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Alex," I yelled, "We need to get our stuff out of the cabins!"

He nodded and we took off at a sprint down the twisty, dark halls. From what I could tell, there were about fifty people besides us on the boat and it seems like they had all made their way higher up. By the time we got to our rooms, the hall was deathly silent.

I rushed to my bed and grabbed the waterproof sack with my backpack in it. I met Alex in the hall, taking his heavy back pack I shoved it into the bag and zippered it closed, and then tired the long cord through my belt loops, "Let's go!" I yelled as I held on tight to the big bag-o-bags as we raced up the stairs.

Somehow we made it across the deck, fighting the wind and the waves all the way. I had noticed three row boats when we had come aboard and now I could just make out the man I knew was the captain getting into the last boat, "HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Alex shouted against the wind.

The man looked back and motion to us to hurry. The boat was nearly five feet from the top of the boat by the time we got to it. Without waiting, or thinking, I grabbed Alex's hand and jumped.

We landed on top of something hard and square. I could see the other two boats secured to each other by a bright orange rope that someone was now tying to the bow of our boat.

What happened next is a little fuzzy. I remember we were in the boat for a long time, feeling the rain and the bitterly cold wind. The suddenly the boat jerked and we all tumbled into the frigid water. The cold took my breath away and when I tried to scream, my mouth was filled with icy, salty water. I tried to kick and swim but the heavy bundle tied to my waist was pulling me down and my fingers were to numb to undo the knot.

Slowly things became blacker and blacker and I knew I was going to die. After all that I had been through, after all the miles I had traveled, I was going to die of hypothermia in the ocean off the coast of Alaska. I was too young to die, I wanted to shout, I have so many things left to do. I fought to keep my eyes open but it was worthless. As I drifted off to sleep, images of my friends and family passed me by, all waving goodbye.

* * *

**OMGGG! I AM SO EXCITED THAT I'M DOING THIS WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CAPITAL LETTERS! THE TITLE AND SUMMARY FOR GG5 ARE OUT! **

**OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF TIME**

http:/ allycarter .com /blog/ out-sight-out-time

**MARCH 20, 2012 CAN NOT COME SOON ENOUGH…AND NEITHER CAN THE COVER! WHOOHOO, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ALLY CARTER!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**


	33. Dreams, Waking, and Kate Counsel

**Howdy ladies and gents (umm…are there any gents reading this?)…awkward. Thanks to my 42 readers and three reviewers: **

Alexis Taylor **(I've been obsessing over NCIS…and I just want to say that I love Deanne Bray!)**

LivieLi

ReillyScarecrowRocks

**I've reached 211 reviews (thanks to **Miriam C. Garnet **and **LucyReywood **for all of their reviews!) and that has made me a happy-pappy camper! Here's that Alex chapter I promised…**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

_The water was darker than night and colder than anything I had ever felt before. The white-capped waves kept pulling me up and then shoving me back down. The boat had capsized, but most of the people had made it to one or the other but now they were leaving me behind. When I tried to yell I got a mouthful of salty water and no sound came out. I looked around, terrified, and a brown speck in the water caught my attention. The wave washed over whatever it was and gasped aloud, "Cammie! Cammie!" I screamed. Another wave barreled past me and over Cammie, and by the time it passed, Cammie was nowhere to be seen. "Cammie!" I screamed again, "Cammmmmmieee!"_

"CAMMIE!"

"Hush, hush, lay back down," A gentle voice said.

Two soft hands pushed me back onto a soft mattress, "What happened? Where am I? Where's Cammie- I mean Taylor?"

"There was an accident; a ship went down in the ocean about a mile of the coast. One of the life boats capsized, the one that you were in, but everyone was rescued. You and you're friend spent the most time in the water and were the worst off. The nearest hospital is ninety miles away and we thought it was best if you just stayed here."

I must have looked as utterly confused as I felt because she continued, "I'm a third year med student at UCLA."

I nodded and relaxed into the pillows on the bed, staring at the med student. She had short cropped dark brown hair with fading highlights, green eyes hiding behind chic purple glasses, chipped red finger nail polish, a sweater, and jeans on. She looked as tired as I felt, "Where's Ca-Taylor?" I caught myself. We had snuck into the country on false passports and I had to remember that. Cammie is Taylor, I'm Daniel.

"The girl that came in with you?"

I nodded, she was the only girl on the ship that I had seen, "Yeah."

"She's in a room downstairs, sleeping last time I checked."

"Is she okay?"

"She was pretty wet and cold; you both were, but there were no signs of frost bite or hypothermia. It's my option that's she's going to be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"When she wakes up."

"But not now?"

She stood up to leave me, "Nope. Are you hungry? I have a pot of soup on the stove if you want some."

I nodded, not realizing just how hungry I was, "That would be great. Thanks."

She smiled tiredly, "Your welcome." With that she disappeared and I realized that I hadn't even asked her name.

* * *

While I waited for my nameless med student to return, I studied the room I was in. The walls were rough logs, like a cabin out of the 1800s or something. The ceiling was sloped, making me think that I was probably in a converted attic. There were two windows, one at each end of the room, with frost clinging to them in a way I could just make out the gray sky and a few blowing flurries. On either side of me were two other beds, each covered with a thick, colorful quilt like the one I was lying under. At the end of my bed was a dark wood trunk, matching the two that were at the ends of the other beds. The floor was a light hardwood covered by a big braided rug, red, green, and blue. There were matching end tables on either side of all the beds (four total) and the brass lamp on the table nearest to me was on, giving the whole room a warm, cheery feeling. Of the two dark wood doors, one of them remained open; showing the hallway but the other was closed so I couldn't see where it led. In between the doors at the foot of my bed was a roaring fire. The fireplace was made up of rounded gray river rock and a thick pine mantle. Along the mantel were boughs of pine with a robust looking Santa Claus and a metal sled with reindeer. Above the mantel hung a very large moose wearing a knitted cap with floppy ears. To tell the truth, it was beginning to creep me out. Its large glass eyes we fixed directly at me and the poor creature's unwavering stare was enough to make anyone squirm.

Thankfully, my med student returned baring a tray containing a bowl of chicken noodle soup, crackers, a glass of milk, and a cup of coffee, "I didn't know what you'd want to drink, so I brought both."

"Thanks," I said as I took a big bite of the hot soup. My facial expression must have been entertaining because the med student was now smiling…good time as any to ask her name, "I didn't even ask your name."

"Nancy Brisbane, but my friends call me Nan. You're Daniel Rose, right?"

I nodded, "How did you know?"

She pointed to my backpack which was sitting on the trunk in front of my (I missed it due to the creepiness of the moose), "I went through your things to see if I could find any contact numbers. I called someone in England named Jack…the connection was horrendous, but I think she understood that you were okay. Is she your mother?"

"No, my uh-our house keeper," I lied. Sorry Jack. "My mother died when I was quiet young."

She nodded, "So did mine."

We were quiet for a minute, me eating, her watching me. Finally she asked, "So, how do you know Taylor?"

"We go to an international school in London. Our parents are…are engaged to be married. We had been in Russia on holiday we decided that it would be more fun to take a cruise to Alaska than to fly."

She really did _not _look convinced, "So you took the_ Hole in the Water_? That's really not what most people with more than five bucks in their savings account consider a cruise ship."

I shrugged, "It was Taylor's choice. I think she had a boyfriend or something waiting for her."

"I really don't believe you."

I took the last bite of the soup and crackers, "It's the truth."

"Then who's Cammie?"

"My girlfriend," I answered without thinking. Oh boy, if Taylor/Cammie finds out I said that…

"So why were you yelling for her?"

"I had a nightmare."

She stared me down at me, looking surprisingly like the moose, "Whatever you say."

I put my hand on my heart, "Honest, it's the truth."

She snorted and picked up the tray, "Sure. If you need anything, just push that button, it's an intercom. Oh, and that door leads to the bathroom."

"Okay," I replied as she disappeared out of the room. I flopped back onto the bed, promising that I was just going to wait to make sure that Nan when back to wherever she had come from before I went to find Cammie. My final thought before I drifted off into an unplanned sleep was w_hat kind of house has an intercom system?_

* * *

When I woke up, the only light in my room was from the fire place. At some point, somebody had turned off my lamp and the sun went down. I crawled out of bed and as I washed up in the bathroom, I recalled that most of the time it was dark in Alaska during the winter. It _had_ been rather dark when I had eaten; I mused as I exited the bathroom and began to change into a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt, so I really had no idea what time it was. I looked around to see my shoes drying on the hearth of the fire place and decided against putting them on. I could be quieter in stocking feet.

I stepped out of my room and into a short hallway, which was decorated with woodsy, country things similar to my room. There were stairs to my left and another open door to my right which was a laundry room. I walked down the steep but sturdy stairs which ended at another hallway, a longer copy of the one above me. To my right, all the doors were open but one, so I headed in that direction. I poked my head into all the rooms as I passed. Two had suitcases in plain view, two more looked lived in and all of them had numbers on the door. Most of the rooms had one or two beds, unlike mine which had three.

I paused at room 105 and knocked, calling out, "Taylor?"

The door flew back almost immediately, revealing a rather rumpled looking Cammie. She reached out and grabbed me by the front of my shirt and yanked me forward into her room, "What the heck happened?"

"What?" I asked, utterly confused by her abnormal manner.

"Where are we, why are we here?" she hissed looking around the room to make sure that nobody else was around.

"Don't you remember? The ship sank, they brought us here because Nan is a med student and the nearest hospital is."

"Her name's not Nan!" Cammie shriek/whispered.

I was seriously beginning to worry about her…maybe she had hit her head or something, "Then what is her name?"

More shriek/whispering, "I don't know! I just know that she was on the ship _with _us and she was at the party in Harbin. She's been following us! She's from the Circle!"

"Cammie, I walked around that ship for three days while you were sleeping, I didn't see her."

"She was wearing a wig and colored contacts! She was an old woman! And at the party she was that reporter, the one that's on the CIA wanted list! "

She may be right, "Alright Cammie, I need to calm down, take a deep breath. Start from the beginning."

She ran her hands trough her already mangled hair and did as I instructed, "Okay. For one of our classes in my high school freshman year at Gallagher, we go through the CIA wanted criminal list, people who are wanted or suspected to be criminals but haven't been picked up yet. Then we pick someone and research them, do a presentation, the whole school thing, you know?"

I nodded.

She took another deep breath, "Well, I chose one of the most mysterious women on the list, someone only known as Quinn…I had this whole mysterious woman complex after I read the _real _story behind Amelia Earhart's edited journal. Turns out that wasn't the real one but I didn't know that then. But I'm getting off track. All that is known about Quinn is that she's a woman between the ages of twenty and thirty from somewhere in Northern Europe. She's highly dangerous and an amazing disguise artist. About seven years ago she seemed to drop off the radar…and an American name Kate Counsel hopped on. You've probably read her stuff; it gets picked up by most of the wire services."

" 'Kate Counsel: Uncovered', right? She does all those government cover ups and assassins and international espionage stuff."

Cammie nodded, "That's her. If took several years for anybody to make any connection between the two and when they did, the coincidences started to get weird. For one, 'Counsel' means 'Quinn' in Gaelic. Two, Kate has never covered the elusive Quinn in any of her stories, and she's done just about everybody else. Three, Kate always seems to be around when a kill goes down that matches Quinn's style. And four, Quinn's most recent activities have been tied in with Circle hits. It's theorized that she's working with them as an assassin."

I stood in silence for a minute, "How sure of all this are you?"

"Extremely."

I ran a hand through my hair, "We're going to have to contact MI6."

"I already would have if I could."

"I don't think I like the sound of that," I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"The necklace-slash-tracker MI6 gave me is gone. So is the iPod."

"Could you have lost it in the water?" I asked.

She shook her head, "The necklace, possibly. The iPod, no."

"So someone took it?"

She nodded, "We have to get out of here. Like yesterday."

I nodded and began to formulate a plan, "Okay…I think I have an idea…"

* * *

**Ouch, another cliffy. Sorry guys! I promise that the last chapter won't be a cliffy, how's that? Review lovies! You know how they make me smile!**

**~Striker**


	34. Escape

**Well, hello world. How ya been? Me, I'm sunburned and peeling, but other than that I'm rather peachy. I'm even peachy-er thanks to my 45 readers and 4 reviewers:**

ReillyScarecrowRocks

LivieLi

ImogenXx

Alexis Taylor

**Everyone always complains about my cliffies…and honestly, I just can't help it. Those cliffs just may themselves sometimes, I swear! Now, I could lie and tell you that there won't be any more of those said cliffies, but I hate having to lie to you guys. So pretend I'm that nice old lady neighbor of yours that always pinches you cheek; you gotta smile and take it. Pretend that I'm 91 and not 14, and I have gray hair and- never mind; just accept my apologies for the annoyance.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

Either it was the cold water or the just general cold-ness, but I was seriously on edge. And I think that Alex noticed it too because he kept looking at me to make sure I hadn't self destructed yet or anything. Or maybe he kept looking at me because he'd never seen such intense bed head…that's always an unfortunate possibility.

We had retrieved our gear (or what was left of it) from our rooms, taken a couple pairs of skies, and hiking boots. From the house's layout, I was thinking that this was some sort of hotel/motel/bed-and-breakfast kind of thing. And an expensive place as well…all the stuff in the bags we had gone through in the rooms was not WalMart brand if you know what I mean. And the ski equipment we had…borrowed, from the garage wasn't cheep either.

Alex's plan was pretty simple, so simple that I could understand it in my slightly messed up state: get out of there as quickly and quietly as humanly possible. Then we had to get to someplace with a phone so we could call in and make sure that everyone knew we were still alive. Alex had mentioned something about 'Nan' calling Jack, but I wasn't sure if I totally believed that. I mean I knew that she had told Alex that, I just wasn't sure if she really had.

The wind was blowing like something out of a bad Hollywood film, one of those storms that seemed to violent to be real. The wind was shrieking like a banshee, cutting off any kind of communication. Alex had had the foresight to grab some thick rope and know he was tying us together as we stood in the doorway of a barn we had come to. It was only a dozen or so steps from the house, but it was deserted, giving us sometime to collect ourselves.

Both Alex and I were pretty capable skiers, and for the first time in my life I was thankful Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Mick Morrison, and I had braved the ski simulator in the eighth grade when we were in the Alps for winter vacation. I had thought that the 'sissssss-vaaa-kaaaa' as Tina called it would be beyond awful, but we snuck into seven banks, five museums, three jail cells, and one foreign embassy. It was pretty great.

But back to the present…or the simulator as the case may be. The simulator was supposed to be completely outrageous; nothing in the real skiing was supposed to be like it. And in the Alps, it wasn't, but in an Alaskan snow storm, it was worst.

We skied away from the barn and down a driveway that hadn't been plowed recently. If I hadn't had my head down to fight the wind, we would have gone right past the main road and off into the wilderness. Which while interesting and probably pretty, would have made this stupid trip even longer than it already was. I was really wishing that I was at home eating burnt microwave pasta with my mom. I tried to retract my mind and put it where it belonged, I really needed to focus.

Reaching out to grasp the rope, I yanked on it hard. Alex's skis came to a stop and he looked back at me…or because of how much he could see, in my direction. I pointed to the road and he nodded, and we set out down the road away from the house.

* * *

**After Three Hours In A Blizzard…**

**You can't feel your toes.**

**You can't feel your nose. **

**You really can't feel any particular body part. **

**You can feel your legs and **_**feet **_**because the skis are killing them slowly. **

**You can suggest blizzard training at Gallagher. **

**You're assuming that you're going to survive. And that's still up for debate. **

**You figure out that it **_**is **_**possible for your eyelashes t freeze together (aka being frozen shut).**

**You really miss those mild Virginia winters.**

**You miss your dry socks. **

**You miss your hands.**

**You miss your possible boyfriend.**

**You miss your parents. **

**You wish you got to say you love them one last time. **

**You find an airport?**

"ALEX?" I screamed into my companion's ear. When I finally got his attention, he shrugged as if to say _what?_

I pointed to a building that might have been a mirage. It looked like a plane hangar and was set only about 25 feet off the road. From what I could see of his frozen face through my frozen eyes, he still had no idea what the heck I was talking about so I just turned and started towing us towards the building. Which was actually a lot harder that it may seem, Alex is a very sturdy lad.

About three steps from the door of the building, Alex _finally _figured out what I was going for and actually pulled his own weight to the door. We didn't even bother to knock; we just pulled the door back and fell in towards the glowing light.

The last thing that registered in my mind before I passed-out-slash-fell-asleep-slash-lost-consciousness-slash-blacked-out was a high pitched scream.

* * *

I was again lying someplace very toasty and very unfamiliar. It seemed like ever since we had arrived in Alaska, I had been getting really cold then getting warm again. Rather unnerving, don't you think?

I opened my eyes to see the inside of a metal pole building and a dim yellow light. I could feel someone's foot (Alex I assumed) poking me in the ribs, minus his skis. I gently turned my head to get a better look around...and almost wet my pants at the sight of a grizzled old man staring back at me, "How you feelin' girl?"

I pretty much jumped right out of my skin and screamed like a little girl. I tried to roll away from him but Alex was in my way, which was probably a good thing. It made me focus and stop the flight reaction, "Who are you?" I managed.

The man was about 60 with a ratty gray beard, dark brown eyes, and a weather beaten face. He actually reminded me a little of Grandpa Morgan and he wasn't nearly as scary as I had thought earlier. He kind of grinned at me and said, "I'm Ezra Nelson. That's my granddaughter Alyssa. Might I ask your name?"

"Taylor," I replied, watching as Alex finally stirred. "Danny, you okay?" I asked in his direction.

"Thawing."

I looked back at Ezra Nelson and noticed for the first time the little shadow behind him. A girl, Alyssa I assumed, of maybe twelve stood blatantly staring at Alex and I from behind a pair of glasses with thick black frames.

I had a flash of memory of a scream as we tumbled into the building, "You were the one who screamed."

She flinched at the sound of my voice and shrunk further behind her grandfather, "You frightened me."

Alex kicked me in the rib as repositioned himself. I glared at him but he missed it…because he was looking at the airplane that sat just a few feet from us. He was thinking that we could fly that out of here, and I knew this because I've obviously been spending too much time with him.

I remembered that I needed to reply to the little girl so I said a distracted, "Sorry."

From my limited knowledge of planes, this one was a pretty nice one. It looked to be a PA-28-180 Cherokee, build maybe 1971, '72 and it had floats on it for landing in the water. "Would you sell us your plane?" Alex asked.

Ezra shrugged, "You can have it, ain't mine. I came here to blow it up."

"What!"

Ezra shrugged and painfully pulled himself up with the help of his granddaughter, "I got a problem with the man who owns this place. So I'm going to take care of it."

"There are some better ways to work out problems, sir," I said as I looked around the building that was stung with enough dynamite to blow a small town sky-high.

"Very few personal problems can't be solved with a suitable application of explosives," Was his reply.

"You're going to blow yourself up, there's no way you'll be able to ignite it without killing you and your granddaughter," Alex pointed out.

"We have it set on a timer; it's going to go off in thirty minutes. We'll have plenty of time to get back home. And besides, Alyssa and I set it up real good; she's a genius with dynamite."

I looked at the timid little girl and became increasingly nervous. Time to become even more criminal, "Okay, we'll take the plane; you go as far away as possible."

"How do I know that you won't take my stuff down?"

"We're on the run from the cops; we need a ride out of here quick."

The old man reached into his pocket and tossed Alex the keys, "Okay, you've got twenty-nine minutes and four seconds."

He turned and took Alyssa's gloved hand in his own and walked out of the door, leaving two very confused teens behind.

"You have any idea how to fly this thing?" I asked as Alex hopped up and took an armful of stuff to shove in the back of the four-seater plane.

"Sort of."

"So not the answer I wanted to hear," I moaned.

"Twenty-eight nineteen left."

I grabbed my stuff and dumped it with Alex's then jogged to open the door of the hangar. The night…or morning…was calm again, the blizzard past for the time being. I took one last look around the headed back to the plane, "Let's get out of here!"

I hopped into the copilot's seat and slammed the door behind me, giving Alex a thumbs up as he handed me a pair of head phones so we could communicate. As he started the plane up, I tried to pretend that Alex had done this a thousand times, or better yet, I was on a plane from London back home.

But I opened my eyes again, Gallagher Girls don't pretend. I pulled a clip board with the take-off check list and tired to help Alex muddle through it. We _were _going to do this, we _were _ahead of the Circle, and we _weren't _afraid.

And I really wasn't…until I saw the figure standing in the open door in front of us. Then I was terrified.

* * *

**The cliffy end. Lots of love to y'all. I'd say more but NCIS is on in a minute so I'm gonna watch it!**

**~Striker**


	35. Caught and Quinn Again

**Uggg. I had a major writer's block on the LAST chapter of my other story **_**It's A Hard Knock Life**_** and it was making me really mad. I haven't been writing because I've been obsessing over 'In Plain Sight'. I have seen one episode and like ten fan vids…and I love Marshall…any IPS fans out there?**

**I am rambling! And I think I will go into detail thanking my readers and reviewers:**

LivieLi**- Fellow NCIS fan, I salute you! Tiva? Or Tate? McAbby? **

ReillyScarecrowRocks**- Random comic relief, kind of a random thought. And you are such a good guesser! ;) **

The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**- I like your user name! :D**

ImogenXx**- NCIS is like the best show ever! It's about the Navy…and I don't know how to describe it…so Google it! : ) And you are not crazy! And there is no such thing as an ugly smile! **

LucyReywood**- It's okay about the reviews, it's the thought that matters!**

**Baaahhh! I need to stop writing author's notes and get to work!**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I think that Cam and I saw the woman in the doorway at the exact same moment…and I can't say for sure, but I think we felt the same fear.

"Oh, man," I muttered.

"That's a very…mild way to put it," Cammie replied. She smashed her hand against the window, "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Don't give up yet, we have the plane, she doesn't-" I stopped as ten more people like shapes appeared out of the darkness.

"No," Cammie replied sarcastically, "She's got the backup…with large guns."

That could be a problem. "So what do you suggest we do?"

She looked around the plane then back at the thugs who were coming closer to the plane, their heads bent against the wind from the propellers. She took a deep breath, "We get out of here. Back the plane up."

"What?" I said, turning to see her face. As usual, it was showing absolutely nothing. "Are you crazy?"

She nodded, "Probably. But I have a plan. Put the plane in reverse."

This was insane. But I started cautiously scanning the switches, knobs, and the sticks I had no idea of their purpose, watching Cammie out of the corner of my eye, making sure that she didn't try something stupid. "So, I'm going to assume here that you're remembering the dynamite here…right?"

She nodded, "I haven't forgotten it."

"If I go out the back, we might set off the whole building, blowing everything, including us, to _heck_."

"I never said that we were going out the back," she grinned in a devilish manner.

And that's when things started happening.

* * *

_**London- No Particular POV**_

Alan Blunt pinched the bridge of his nose for the sixth time in the last three minutes, "And you're sure that they got onto the boat and were rescued after it went down."

"Yes, I'm sure. My sources tell me that after the rescue some family member's showed up and took them 'home'. I believe that the Circle had them."

"Had?" Blunt asked.

The face on the computer nodded, "There's been no chatter that Cam-Miss Morgan has been brought to the base camp."

"We've lost all contact."

"I know."

"Most likely they're dead, and they're not coming back."

The computer shrugged, "If she's alive, she'll come back. If you'll excuse my abruptness, I know Gallagher Girls better than you do."

Blunt almost smiled as he moved the mouse to ex out the conversation, "That may be true, Goode. But I know your mother. She isn't easily stopped."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

The first round of bullets when wide and missed the plane completely. The second round lodged themselves in the left side of the plane, and one went through the windshield between Cammie and me. "This might be a good time for you to tell me the rest of your plane!" I shouted over the steady whine of the engine and the spray of bullets.

"Spin around a couple times, we've got two stowaways on the left wing!" Was her reply.

I jerked the joy-stick back then to the right, all the while pushing up the speed on the little plane. I saw a flash of color out of the corner of my eye as one of the stowaways flew off the wing, quickly followed by his companion. More bullets peppered the plane, several more hitting the windshield.

"Two minutes!" Cammie screamed, "Let's get out of here before they do any more serious damage!"

Sometimes, Cammie pretended to be an optimist. I was willing to bet that one of those bullets had done some sort of damage, but for right now, we needed to get out of there. "Here goes absolutely nothing!" I yelled.

"Don't say it like that!" Cammie screamed as the plane spun back to the open doors. All of the men had run for cover, leaving Quinn squinting into the wind, a rifle pointed at Cammie. The wind had blown off the wig she had been wearing, and now I could see long auburn hair and the pure hate.

At the last possible second the rifle exploded and the bullet hit the windshield, sending spider web-like cracks across the whole wind shield, but somehow it managed to hold.

As Quinn too dove out of the way, I swore I heard her scream over all the noise that this wasn't over. As much as I wanted this to be in my imagination, I knew that the words might be in my mind, but the danger wasn't over.

As if to illustrate my point, as we reached the horizon, the building exploded into a huge ball of flames. But when I glanced over my shoulder, I could see three or four shapes running from the burning building and that hope that Quinn and her cronies had been killed went up in smoke. This wasn't even getting close to the end, it was hardly just the beginning.

* * *

**Was that to terrible? I know it was rather short, but I wrote nearly the whole chapter, hated it, and deleted all of it. This story is sucking my creative juices dry, and I'm afraid it's showing…please tell me the brutal truth. Is this getting bad? If it is, I might consider putting this on hiatus…which would really make me feel stupid. **

**Uggg, please tell me if it's okay!**

**~S  
**


	36. MacGyver and Morty

**Well here I am. Since I start school on Monday, I fear I won't be able to finish this story before the end of summer. Hopefully before my fifteenth birthday in October I will have Cammie, Alex, and company tucked away safely at home. Thanks to my readers and my reviewers:**

LivieLi**- YES! TIVA needs to hurry up, like super fast! I am in love with McAbby, they are so darn cute! Maybe I'll write an NCIS fic…And thanks for the encouragement!**

Scarleybabe-** Thanks for being so NICE!**

ReillyScarecrowRocks-** You're so sweet!**

ImogenXx- **Such a sweetheart!**

**You guys have all been so kind; it's great to know you all care! And guess what, I feel INSPIRED!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"This windshield is never going to hold," Alex muttered.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

He glared in my direction and I just shrugged. It's been a long couple weeks, I have a right to be crabby. And nowhere in the rules does it say that I have to admit that he's right...out loud at least.

It was inside of my head that was the problem, I knew he was right. The windshield had a hole in the center that was surrounded by an eight inch diameter spider web of tinier cracks already. The pressure of the wind from the speed of the plane was only going to make it worse, and that wasn't going to take much time. We needed to do something, and quick.

"We're going to have to land, Cam. If the windshield blows into the cockpit..." He let his sentence dangle, leaving my mind free to come up with about a billion lovely images. While most high schools just watch Drivers Ed videos (Blood On the Highway, Subarus to Scrap Metal), Gallagher Girls get to see horror films on trains, tanks, golf carts (don't ask), submarines, semis (that one brings new meaning to gory), and planes. The plane one is called 'Fire in The Skies' and it talks about what to do in these situations...and show about a million plane crashes and the clean up afterwards...plus some stuff about failed missions.

But I'm getting side tracked.

"Not an option." So, instead I was going to dig deep into my mind and use another TV reference to get us out of this situation.

MacGyver.

* * *

I pulled the lever on my seat that would let it go backwards and climbed into the back two seats.

"What _are_you doing?"

"Pulling a MacGyver and saving our butts," I replied as I dug around under the seats of the plane.

"And what's a MacGyver?"

"You don't know who _MacGyver_is?"

He shook his head, "Should I?"

I groaned and theatrical fell back to the floor, "You poor child. I'll explain later."

I think he muttered something that I should have hit him for...but I let it slide. This time.

**What I Found Under The Airplane Seat:**

**-nine very large pieces of lint**

**-seven angry spiders**

**-one earring (costume jewelry)**

**-one car jack**

**-three rain jackets**

**-one tarp**

**-two and a half rolls of duct tape**

**-one box of tools**

* * *

"Cammie, this is insane."

I grunted as I dragged my supplies up to the front of the plane, "Trust me, I know that."

"So we're doing this because…?"

I rolled my eyes, "So we don't die."

"If we landed now-"

"If we landed now, the Circle could catch up with us. But if I can fix the windshield, we can fly until we run out of gas. Which should hopefully get us near if not into New York."

"Then what?" he asked, watching as I tore long strips of duct tape from the roll and stuck them on the dash board.

I shrugged, "Umm…if we get to New York, I'll call Morty. He owes my mom a favor or two."

"And if we don't get to New York?"

"You probably don't want to know."

* * *

**Operative Report**

**By Operative Morgan with assistance from Operative Rider**

_Just outside of Yakutat, Alaska, the Operatives came across some trouble. It came down to a confrontation with Quinn, as well as other assumed members of the Circle. The Operatives were able to escape by plane, but in the escape, the plane windshield was badly damaged. Unable to land, Operative Morgan took matters into her own hands. _

_Using a Swish Army knife, she cut a 12 by 12 inch square from a plastic tarp and after completely covering the cracks in duct tape; she taped the tarp on and covered it in duct tape. She repeated this process four more times until she was moderately sure that it would hold. _

_It held. The duo made it 2700 miles to Wilson, New York where they were forced to crash land in some forest. They then hitchhiked into the town (population: 1213) and called one Morty Morton._

_Morty is best described as an eccentric operative who has a side business dealing in stolen cars. All for the good of the nation of course. _

* * *

I stood shivering on a street corner in New York just seven hours after we were shivering in a blizzard in Yakutat. Will summer ever come? "You have a branch sticking out of your backpack," I informed Alex.

He yanked it out, all the while muttering, "If we could have landed in a normal airfield and not in a bare spot in the woods…"

"We would have had to explain why two 16 year-olds were flying a stolen plane…but I am sorry about the whole landing location…the bare spot looked a lot bigger from the air."

Before he could make some snarky comment, a shiny black Camaro screeched to a halt in front of us. The window rolled down and a familiar voice yelled out at me, "Cammie baby! Ol'e Morty at your service."

"Nice car, Morty. Is it stolen?" I asked as I pulled open the sleek door and plopped into the middle seat.

"When was the last time you saw me driving a stolen car?"

"The last time I saw you ring any bells?"

Morty didn't answer, he just laughed. As Alex slammed the door behind him, Morty asked, "Who's you're friend?"

Alex answered, "Alex Rider."

"He's got an accent! I wish had an accent…" As he rambled on, I watched Alex's reaction to Morty. At six foot three, his lean frame was jammed into the small sports car and his dark bald head was clad in a bright blue ski cap. He had to be over sixty.

Alex glanced over at me and sent me a look that clearly read, _what are you thinking? _

I just smiled.

* * *

**I think I'll stop here. Morty will return in the next chapter. Did this seemed to rushed to you? I wasn't sure.**

**And Camaros are really hot sports cars…and if you don't know who MacGyver is, I feel deep sorrow for you. **

**Please review!**

**~Striker **


	37. Yet Another Plan of Escape

**Hello folks! I am updating very fast because today August 29, 2011 is my last day of summer and as of right now (12:20 PM) my internet (on my lap top where I am typing) is not working so I cannot update my other story or read any other fan fiction so I write, yes? Thanks to my readers and my reviewers! **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler with really no point…but I still hope you like it! And yes, I am still feeling INSPIRED!**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"So Morty, can you help us?" Cammie asked as she finished telling Morty an edited version of our escape. It still made me feel slightly sick to hear about it. We were closer to capture than I wanted to think about.

Cammie hadn't begun the story until we had arrived at a small auto shop that proclaimed it belonged to Morty, who was now pacing around said auto repair shop, which I assumed he used for his legitimate work _and _his stolen cars. It's all about free enterprise, right?

"I think I can," he said slowly, "but it might take a little bit of time to arrange something. You can hang around here until then."

Cammie glanced at me, waiting for my nod of agreement, "That sounds great Morty, you're a life saver."

Morty grinned, "Such a sweetheart. But what are you just sitting there for? I've got two brake installations and one oil chance to do before the end of the day and a couple extra pairs of cover-alls. You're going to have to work for your room and meals."

Cammie mock saluted Morty and headed toward a back room. "Hey, wait!" I called out."

She paused her search through the box on the floor of the room, "What?"

"Are you sure it's safe here?" I asked in a low voice.

"Morty may seem eccentric, but he's very tuned into the government. He probably already knew that I was on my way back to Gallagher with you," she turned back to her box, "He's like an uncle to me, Alex. And aside from the whole car thing, he's as honest as Abe Lincoln."

"If you say so."

She threw a greasy pair of cover-alls at me and picked one out, "If you think he's suspicions, wait 'till you meet his wife."

Before I could come up with a biting remark, she was gone again, leaving me wondering what I'd do when I got back to London when she went back to her life and I went back to mine. This full time job was driving me insane and in some twisted way, it seemed to be keeping my feet firmly on the ground. Maybe it was the constant death threats messing with my head…they can do that to a person.

* * *

Three hours later I was cranky, greasy, and in a generally foul mood. Cammie and Morty both seemed to think it was highly humorous that I didn't know how to change a car's oil. I don't have a car; living in a city with tiny streets like London, bikes were much easier to get around on.

So after fiddling with it for an hour, I thought I figured out what I was doing, but alas, I was wrong. The oil in my hair and dripping down my neck proved that. And all that time, Cammie was having a grand old time installing new brakes on a Chevy, which should have been a lot harder.

When we had finally finished, I dejectedly followed Cammie and Morty around the building to a small but well-kept cottage where Morty and his wife lived.

Morty bounced up the steps and called out, "Mary! We have guests!" But the way he drew out the syllables it sounded more like this: "Maaar-eeee! We have guess-teeess!"

"Well, bring them in, man! Don't just yell at me!" An accented voice echoed back.

Inside of the house had a warm, homey smell along with the smell of something cooking. The foyer was somewhat dim but there was light coming from both the doorways and the stairwell directly in front of us.

The room to our left was a living room filled with worn but comfortable looking furniture with a roaring blaze in the fireplace and a Christmas tree standing happily. In all the ruckus during the past few weeks, I had almost completely forgotten Christmas. I'd have to remember to give Jack her gift if, when, I got back home.

The room to the right was a kitchen/dining room painted a warm red color. Something bubbled on the stove and the little oak table was set for five. The woman who stood smiling at us was much younger than her husband, perhaps forty-five to his sixty. She had long dark hair in thick dread locks pulled back into a wide ponytail and she had a festive red bandana tied around her head. She wore a floppy long sleeved blouse with an ankle-length wrap around skirt in green with bare feet covered in jewelry. I counted at least seven ear piercings as well as a ruby in her nose. All in all, she looked like someone who belonged on the set of _Pirates of the Caribbean _and not in a tiny kitchen in Noweheresville, New York.

"Hello, hello! Go wash up, dinner should be ready in just a few more minutes," She nearly sang in her thick Bronx accent, directing Cammie to what I assumed was the bathroom and me to the kitchen sink. I washed slowly so that I would have to turn around and watch Morty and Mary. I think they were kissing but I really didn't want to look or listen much closer. Blame my British heritage if you must, but personally I thought it was just plain gross.

I almost sighed out loud when Cammie finally returned and we all sat down to the meal that Mary had prepared. I think it was some kind of chicken, but it had a different taste then the chicken Jack usually cooked (a taste other than the fact that this wasn't burnt). Cammie really hadn't said much to me since Morty picked us up and she seemed right at home with these people.

I zoned out for a couple minutes, wishing I could just go back home already. I missed my routine, my room, Jack…but what I really wanted was a shower and a nice soft bed. I must have sighed or something because everyone was staring at me. I smiled charmingly, "Sorry, just wistful thinking."

"For a bed probably," Mary said standing up. "The bedroom at the top of the stairs is ours, but the ones on either side are for guests. The bathroom is across from the second bedroom and there are fresh towels out.

"You can go first," Cammie said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, idly wondering if she was being nice or wanted to get rid of me.

I found that I was entirely too tired to care.

* * *

The smell of waffles pulled my out of bed the next morning. I yanked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I was moderately sure was still clean and trotted down the stairs just behind Cammie. "Sleep well?" I asked.

Her wild hair and narrowed eyes gave her the appearance of someone who was still very much wishing they were asleep, "No. I was up half the night listening to Morty's plans. I think we've finally agreed on a good one though," she paused thoughtfully, "but we want your input."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think Morty should explain it; but it involves two motorcycles, four counts of theft, and the President…"

* * *

**There. All done! My internet is so stupid so I am going to put this on a flash drive and add it to my other computer. Sound good, yes?**

**~S **


	38. The Whole Plan and Ronny Jailbird

**High school has a lot of homework. But I like my friends and my teachers. Thanks to my readers and reviewers:**

ReillyScarecrowRocks

LivieLi

ImogneXx

Alexis Taylor**: I'm sorry to hear you're having so much trouble! Keep safe! I'd send you some of the 4+ inches of rain here if I could… :]**

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

After everyone was finally gathered around the worn table, Morty took a sip of his coffee, then burped his appreciation…much to the chagrin of his wife. "Pig."

"You love me and you know it."

"Shut up and explain the plan."

"I can't shut up _and _explain the plan."

Mary glared at her husband for what seemed like an hour but it really only a minute. Whatever she had been ESP-ing to him must have worked because suddenly he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Five days from now, the President with be driving through Roseville, Virginia on his way to Richmond for a campaign event. With him he'll have his usual entourage, seventy to seventy five uniformed Secret Service people, another fifty or so out of uniform, thirty police escorts on motorcycles, a horde of reporters, photographers, etc. His driving route will take him right past Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Morty paused and took a sip of coffee and eyed Alex. Alex was looking rather green…come to think of it; he had been that color since I mentioned the four counts of theft. I couldn't figure out why though.

"And with him on this route, at the very end of his police detail, he will have two extra offices," Morty continued. "Two officers who won't travel all the way to Richmond."

"And that would be us," Alex said.

Morty grinned at me, "Right. He's pretty bright for someone who doesn't know how to change the oil in a car."

He snickered but got back to the plan when his wife glared at him, "And…uh…oh, yes. You two will be dressed as police officers. You'll be about a quarter of a mile back from the real end of the detail and when you pass Gallagher, you'll simply turn off. Simple as pie."

"How are we going to get the motorcycles and the uniforms?" Alex bravely asked.

"That's where the four counts of theft come in," Morty said. "There's a State Police Barracks just about thirty miles from here. They have all the uniforms you could ever want plus the motorcycles. All you've got to do is bring the bikes back here so we can fix them up a bit then you'll get on your way Thursday night. You should be able to catch up with the President just as he's leaving the District."

"Why do the bikes need to be 'fixed up'?" Alex asked.

Morty rolled his eyes like this was one of the stupidest questions he had ever heard, "Because they say 'The State of New York' not 'The State of Virginia'."

"When can we go to the barracks?" I asked.

"In the next day or so. I need to talk to Ronny Jailbird about the layout of the place and work out the shift changes," Morty looked thoughtfully into his coffee cup, "Come to think of it…it has been almost a month since Ronny went to jail…maybe we should go by his place and see how he's doing."

"Sounds okay to me…how about you Alex?"

All eyes turned to my blond haired Brit, "I can't believe I'm going to meet someone named Ronny Jailbird…but I'm game."

Morty grinned and plopped his mug on the table, "To the Bronco then!"

"To the Bronco!" I smiled.

"What's a Bronco?" asked Alex.

* * *

**Things Learned On The Ride to Meet Ronny Jailbird**

**A List By Cameron Morgan and Alexander Rider**

**-A Bronco is a two door full SUV made between 1966 and 1996. **

**-The Bronco was discontinued so that Ford could start making four door SUV to better compete with Chevy Suburbans and Chevy Tahoes. **

**-A new idea for a new Bronco came out in 2004, but as of now, nothing has come of it.**

**-Morty's Bronco is a two-toned (Red and Tan) 1981 Ford Bronco that's all jacked up with really tall tires and four-wheel drive.**

**-Ronny Jailbird lives in a hovel on some back road outside of town. **

**-This back road is hardly ever plowed since the only people who live on in hibernate in the winter, are dead beats, or spend most of their winters in jail. **

**-Ronny does all three.**

**-Ronny is one hundred percent Native American…but not all one tribe. Which Native Americans is anyone's guess. **

**-Ronny's daddy was Navajo. **

**-Ronny's real last name is Realbird. 'Jailbird' came from his frequent visits to jail.**

**-Every police officer on the force knows Ronny.**

**-Ronny knows every single escape route out of the jail.**

**-Ronny never uses these because jail cooking is better than his own. Which is a really scary thought if you've ever eaten prison food. **

**-Ronny's usually willing to tell someone about the police station.**

**-Ronny usually has a plan for going back to jail. **

**-Ronny's planes usually include sledge hammers.**

* * *

"Mort-ayyyy! Been too long man!" A thin man with a long black braid dresses in several thick layers embraced Morty with a grin.

When he turned to us, he spit a long line of tobacco juice right between my feet.

Lovely. Morty forgot to mention how charming Ronny was.

"Friends of yours?" Ronny asked suspiciously.

"Great friends," Morty laughed, "This is Cammie and her friend Alex. We need your help; we need the layout for the jail."

Ronny threw back his head and laughed, "Why didn't you say so! Come on in lady and gents, out of the cold. I have just what you want!"

Ronny's house wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside. It was a semi-neat little two room cabin with a sleeping loft, a tiny bathroom, and a hot plate. I also saw a stash of Oreos behind the couch. He pointed to the large stained sectional and plopped down on the coffee table with a large artist pad. I only caught glimpse of his pictures, but they looked like layouts for all sorts of buildings. And the last ten drawings or so were the same thing: the jail.

"Now let's see…what area enlargement do you want?" Ronny asked.

"We want the garage and the locker rooms," Monty supplied.

Ronny nodded and pulled out two sheets of paper, which he handed to Morty. "Anything else?"

"We need the shift schedules."

Ronny rubbed his chin, "Oh boy…that's a tough one. I haven't been to see my old friends in nearly a month…with it being the holidays and all; they might have changed things up. I'm a thinking that I'll have to go back for a wee visit."

Morty laughed, "I knew you were going to say that. What are you going to do this time?"

Ronny rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I was thinking something along the lines of disturbing the peace. My old sledge hasn't wreaked havoc in quite some time…she misses the action."

Alex and I exchanged looks. We were both wondering what the heck this guy was one to want to go after things with sledge hammers just to see a police shift schedule.

But I smiled. This trip was one I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

* * *

**Tada! How did you like this chappie? Just two more to go! I will most definitely finish by my birthday!**

**Please review!**

**~Agent Striker**

**I hope you all are praying for the victims of 9/11 and their families, I know I am.**

**And one of my favorite quotes from G.W. Bush: **_**"**__**Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America.**__**"**_

**GOD BLESS AMERICA!**


	39. In The Dark of The Night

**High school has a lot of homework. I started this last Saturday…..but I've been so busy! You guys aren't mad, are you? Thanks to my readers and reviewers:**

LivieLi**: Such a sweetheart! Thanks for the early birthday wish! My real birthday is actually the 11****th**** of October!**

LucyReywood**: Thanks!**

ImogenXx**: Hope you like this chapter!**

ReillyScarecrowRocka**: XD Thanks for the review!**

VioletEyes14**: YAY, you got an account! Are your eyes violet? That would be so neat! And thanks for the review! **

**One more chapter after this, guys! They're almost home!**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"Cammie, I am not doing this. _We _are not doing this. _This _is insane!"

Cammie rolled her eyes, then reached out and pulled my stocking cap over my face, "It's necessary. The insanity part is still up for debate."

I groaned, watching as Cammie readied herself for this stupid stunt. She tightened her harness with a yank and fixed the rope to it with a carabineer. Then she pulled out what looked like two halves of a rife and …a grappling hook? "What is _that_?"

"A grappling hook."

"_Where _did you get that?"

She beamed, "My Aunt Abby got it for me for my birthday last year. Isn't it great?"

"That's one word for it."

"Why are you suddenly such a wuss?" Cammie asked as she carefully aimed at the roof of the police building, one of three on the lot.

"I'm not a wuss, I'm cautious. Move that another inch to the right," I directed.

"Same thing. Are you sure, a full inch? I don't want to hit the window."

"An inch. And when did you get to be such a daredevil?" I asked as Cammie pulled the trigger and _whoosh, _the grappling hook flew toward the top of the building.

"You were right. An inch _was_ perfect. And I'm no more of a daredevil then I was," She pulled the rope back and tested it, all the while trying not to put all her weight on it, which was hard considering we were balanced on the top of three stands of barb wire.

"There is no way the Cammie I met in London would have gone along with the sledge hammer spree downtown by someone named Ronny Jailbird so she could break _into _a jail."

She shrugged and tested the rope again, "The Alex I met in London wouldn't have agreed to break into that jail at all."

I clipped my repelling belt on to the second rope and tested it, "True. This trip has changed a lot of things."

"Like what else?" Cammie asked as she bounced lightly on the barbed wire.

I glanced over at her, staring at the only thing I could see through the ski mask, her eyes. They were greenish-brown in the scant light that reflected off the side of the windows on the building across from us…and she looked she actually wanted to know. "I think-" I started to tell her, but before I could finish, she looked away and pushed off the fence. Swinging across the empty courtyard to the side of the building, she left me standing there alone. Again. I held my breath until her feet gently touched the area between the two of the third story windows. Then I whispered what I had almost told her and swung after her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were finally able to get inside one of the locker rooms. Ronny didn't have the locker room location in the right place. Good thing that Cammie listens at keyholes, otherwise we would have been right in the middle of the break room. I knew that guy was too good to be true.

"Hurry up," Cammie hissed, bringing me back to the present, "Find the clothes and let's go. We still have to get the motorcycles."

I nodded and pulled out open my seventh locker. A quick investigation proved that these were just about the right size, so I grabbed everything and shoved it into my bag, leaving the locker completely empty. Which was what some people might call fate considering what happened next.

I had just turned to say something to Cammie when the locker room door burst open. Before she could move, I grabbed her and yanked her back into the locker with me, slamming the door shut behind me.

Before you start thinking that this was a large locker, let me set you straight. It wasn't. It was about five feet tall and _maybe_ a foot wide. I'm six foot one and Cammie's probably five foot six…there was no personal space. My head was jammed in one corner and Cammie's head was squashed into my chest (which I might not have minded if we were in a different location) and her knees were shoved against one side of the locker and I was nearly kneeling on the floor. My backpack was digging into my back and Cam's was on my left foot (it weighted a ton). I'm not entirely sure how we managed it, but we stayed so still I'm not sure if either of us let out a breath.

I could hear the coppers grumbling about the snow and how they had gotten soaked trying to help a tourist get out of a snow bank (hence their early return to the locker room). We waited for as long as we possibly could stand inside the lockers…which was almost 20 minutes. "That was way to close," I muttered as I fell out of the locker behind Cammie.

"Literally and figuratively," she muttered, reaching down to get her things. "Let's get the bikes and get out of here."

She turned and headed toward one of the windows that Ronny's drawings told us was directly over the garage, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The back of the garage was completely black. The motorcycles were kept in a locked room in the back of the garage that was unused from November to March and so it lacked heat as well as functional lights.

We had found and broken into this room easy enough, finding the bikes was a piece of cake. It was the fact that the bikes didn't have any gasoline in them that was the problem…and the fact that the concrete structure blocked out all hope of cell service.

"I told you this was a terrible idea," I hissed as Cammie paced around one of the bikes, "Ronny is going to distract the officers and we're going to be stuck in here with nine useless bikes."

Cammie stopped her pacing, "Do you have an idea Mr. Teenaged-Super-Spy?"

I took a deep breath and ignored her rude comment, "I think we're going to have to see if there are any gas cans in the main part of the garage."

"There are mechanics in the main part of the garage."

"Are you saying we can't do it?"

She looked at me then pulled the mask back over her face, "Let's go."

* * *

I watched helplessly as Cammie crawled across the concrete floor towards a full gas can. She had told me to wait for her and if necessary 'abandon ship and go get backup'. Like I'd leave her here. I'd learned my lesson from leaving Bex in Belgium.

She had reached the gas can when there was a crash that rattled the whole building. The two mechanics looked at each other and raced for the door to see what had happened.

"I AM INNOCENT; YOU CAN'T LOCK ME AWAY LIKE AN ANIMAL!" I heard Ronny yell, followed by breaking glass. Our distraction was starting without us and if we didn't hurry, we'd have to get out of here by ourselves.

Cammie popped up and grabbed the gas can, "Go, go!" She scream/whispered, "We don't have much time!"

I grabbed the gas can from her and raced back towards the motorcycles. Running to the nearest one, I fairly ripped the gas tank cover off and poured half of the gas into it. Then I spun around and dumped the rest of the gas into Cammie's bike and discarded the empty can so I could reattach the cap and start up the motor.

"I think our distraction's gone," Cammie said as we mounted our bikes. "We're just going to have to make a run for it."

I nodded grimly and adjusted my backpack. "Let's split up. We'll meet at Morty's ASAP."

"Good luck," she said with a nod.

She jammed her foot down on the pedal and the bike roared to life, I quickly followed suit. Let the race begin.

* * *

We flew through the garage, knocking things over and making enough noise to wake the dead. Cammie flew out the man-door to the left and I bashed through the half open one to the right. I could hear shouts behind me, but I just bent lower on the bike and pushed the accelerator as far down as I could.

I reached the gate right behind Cammie, close enough to feel the splinters falling behind her as she broke through a wooden barrier. I was glad again for the helmets we had taken.

The sound of bullets ricocheting off things entirely too close to me made my heart speed up. I made a tight turn to the left, and onto a road that would take me father away from Morty's house. I couldn't look back to see if Cammie was okay, all I could do was cross my fingers and pray that we'd both get back in one piece.

* * *

**Cliffy! The last cliffy of this story, I promise!**

**Please review, it makes my day!**

**~Striker**


	40. The Gallagher Academy

**Well, this is it. The FINAL chapter of ****Cameron Morgan: On The Run****! It's been a long, strenuous journey and I need to recharge my creative batteries when it comes to the Gallagher Girls…and the last Alex Rider book was so SAD! Maybe I'll start after I read ****Out of Sight, Out of Time****…**

**I am sorry it took so long for this update, I have been working on it for WEEKS; I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Thanks to my reviewers: **

LivieLi

ImogenXx

ReillyScarecrowRocks

Goode Foreva

LucyReywood

LuckyJinx14

Chocolatic

**And I would also like to thank ALLL of my AMAZING readers! YOU guys are the ones who kept me going all this time, you're an inspiration and you all are BEAUTIFUL!**

**Wow, that was rather sappy…so sorry! I'm just happy that this is almost a finished story! I'll continue my praise at the end!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV: **

I realized splitting up had been a really stupid idea when I got back to Morty's in half an hour and Alex still wasn't back at three AM.

He didn't know New York…I'm not even sure if he could get back to Morty's garage without me. I should have thought of that, I shouldn't have just abandoned ship. A spy has to able to think on her feet, and apparently I can't do that because then I would have left Alex.

"Stop beating yourself up, Cam," Morty said gently as he carefully adjusted the decal on the side of the motorcycle. "Go get some sleep. There's nothing you can do for him now."

_There's nothing you can do for him now. _"I can be here waiting when he gets back," I answered.

Morty shook his head, "Just like her dad," he muttered to himself.

I wasn't listening anymore. I was trying to figure out why I was suddenly so worried for Alex.

* * *

I paced the night away as Morty silently worked on my bike. _He should have been back by now_. I rubbed my hands together, partly warming them, partly resisting the urge to punch out the window of the garage as I watched the empty driveway.

I took a deep breath and blew out on the glass like I was six years old again; pretending that wiping away the condensation would reveal my dad. I rolled my shoulder blades back in order to stop the tears threatening to escape. The stress and the lack of sleep were finally getting to me.

_Vraaaaaaaoooommmmm!_

I spun back to the window and threw back the door with Morty right behind me. A smile blossomed across my face at the sight of Alex speeding up the driveway.

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked anxiously as he nearly fell off his bike five hours after we had separated.

"Yep, just wanted to see the sunrise."

Morty shook his head and wheeled the bike to the back of the shop to work on it, leaving me to deal with the Brit by myself.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him that I had been worried, but Morty interrupted, "You kids can compare notes later, go get some sleep. These bikes will be ready and you need to leave tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Alex replied as he turned to head to the house.

I resisted the urge to stamp my foot and throw a hissy fit, "At least give me a summary of what happened."

"I met a girl…she had a rifle. Conversation followed."

"What!"

He yawned, "I'm really tired now Cam, I'll tell you about it later."

I stood open-mouthed and watched him walk away. I had been honestly worried and he had been with a _girl_?

_I'm going to kill him, _I thought to myself,_ or better yet, I'm going to let Bex kill him so I can watch…and I hope he knows he's not getting away from me that easily._

"Hey Alex, wait up!"

* * *

I won't bore you with the details of the drive from New York to Washington D.C…three words basically sum it all up:

**1. ****Freezing**** (It's December 31****st**** in case you were wondering…not a very nice time of year to be on a motorcycle)**

**2. ****Long**** (Thirteen hour drive. We left at 7 PM. Arrived in D.C. at 8 AM. Had to wait another hour and a half for the Pres…then another hour and a half to get to Roseville from there. Total: 16 hours)**

**3. ****Dark**** (Cloudy day…looks like snow…got dark around 6 PM started to get light around 9 AM. That's 15 hours folks) **

And in case you were wondering, Alex _still _wouldn't tell me anything about what had happed with the shotgun toting chick. And it was driving me up the wall. Urggg. Males.

While we waited for the President and his escort to arrive, we hid out in a tiny diner with a great view of the road. I was a ball of nerves, but I managed to choke down half a cup of coffee and a few bites of a blue berry muffin while Alex flirted with the waitress who told him his gargantuan meal (3 eggs, 5 pancakes, 7 or 8 strips of bacon, 2 orders of hash browns, 3 glasses of OJ, and 3 cups of coffee…where does he put it all?) was on the house.

Mine however, was not.

When we finally got out of the diner and into the escort, things went well for the first 60 miles of 65 mile journey. We had remained far enough behind the real police officers that we weren't spotted but near enough to be thought of as the end of the escort. The trouble started just outside of the Roseville city limits.

The 'WELCOME TO ROSEVILLE, VIRGINIA' sign sits at the bottom of the hill and just as Alex and I crested that hill (about a ½ a mile behind the escort) three things happened:

**1. Alex swerved slightly to miss a questionable piece of meat that may have been a raccoon at one time. **

**2. I saw the reflection of a sniper scope and hit the gas.**

**3. 12 successive shots rang out. **

Alex's slight swerve turned into a big swerve when the bullets started flying. I was far enough ahead to see that I had to look back to see Alex and by then he was flying off the road, heading straight for a tree. "ALEX, WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

At the last second he somehow managed to avoid both the bullets and the tree…but suddenly his bike hit a tree root or something and he was being bounced from the bike and flying through the air.

I did a 180 and jumped off my bike before the engine had stopped. Alex lay on his back with his foot twisted around at a sickening angle in a pile of leaves mixed in with half melted snow. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I think I broke my ankle," he said to the sky, "and my bike's totaled."

He was right, I could see smoke coming out of the engine. We needed to get out of here ASAP, before the sniper came down from where he had been waiting for us. Time to act.

"Let me help you up, we'll have to double on my bike. We need to get out of here."

I reached down and grabbed him by his wrists, helping him to first sit up then stand. He grunted and cursed but I flung his arm around my shoulder and pulled him towards the road. I pulled my bike up and helped him onto the bike. I gunned the engine and sped off down the road just as a dark sports car screeched around the corner.

"The Circle, they're here!"

* * *

My mind was whirling a hundred miles an hour. The little black car directly behind me held at least one Circle agent with a rifle and we were still five miles from Gallagher…not that we could go back there. The Circle might have already known about the school, but I couldn't take the chance of blowing our cover if they didn't.

I pressed the gas down as far as it would go. We were going to have to take the back road and sneak over the wall without getting shot or electrocuted.

I glanced back again as the bike roared around the corner; the car was still too close. Alex's arms were wrapped around my waist (which might have been very distracting if we hadn't been being chased by a murder/murderers) and he yelled in my ear, "Where are we going?"

"Back way to Gallagher, we've got to lose this car!"

We raced down the alley behind _Abrams & Son Pharmacy_ and past the park where I had met Josh for the first time. Then we were weaving in and out of side streets and down farm lanes, leaving the car further and further behind.

After thirty miles of zig-zags, I decided that we had really lost the car and now was the time to get back to Gallagher. I headed around town and to Memory Lane.

The street _is_ really called Memory Lane. It's a one lane unpaved road that runs directly behind the school. There are hardly ever cars that aren't going to Gallagher and only the occasional hiker/biker when the weather's nice. Not many people know about it so it's the perfect way to get back home.

"You doing okay back there?" I yell to Alex.

"Not really!"

"We'll be there soon, just hold on!"

He didn't reply.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we turned onto Memory Lane. There wasn't usually very much snow in Virginia, and this year was no exception. About a quarter of an inch had fallen in the last week, but it had started to melt and had lost its pure white color.

We'd be leaving tracks in the mud but there was no way to get around that with Alex's injury. I glanced behind me and there was still no sign of anyone, which hopefully meant we had really lost them for good.

The back gate at Gallagher is just a person gate, not really wide enough to get the bike through with us on it. I pulled the bike to a stop, hopped off, and helped Alex. He was looking rather green.

"Just a little bit longer."

"Good."

I pounded my Mom's code into the lock as fast as my shaking hands would let me. Weather it was the cold, the lack of food, or nerves making my hands shake, I didn't know.

I shoved Alex inside and while he supported himself against the cold stone wall, I yanked the bike through the gate and pushed it behind the garden shed that sat to the right. I slammed the gate closed and released the breath I didn't know I had been holding. If my math was right, we had traveled over 12,000 miles, nearly around the entire world, and we had made it back basically unscathed.

"We made it," I said to Alex, "I'm finally home."

He smiled weakly as he flung his arm over m shoulder, "We're not inside-"

_BANG!_

Something exploded barley a foot away from _my_ foot, a grenade by the size of the hole. I'd spoken to soon. Instinctively, I turned from the path and dove into the pine trees that lined the path, yanking Alex with me.

We landed with a thump, Alex cursing, his face white from the pain. "What now?" he managed to hiss out.

"We'll have to take the tunnel inside," I said, digging furiously at the foot of one of the pines. There was an _extremely_ old tunnel that ran almost directly beneath us, I hadn't been in it in a long time though. It was dangerously unstable with hunks of the walls caved in and one or two sections that were almost entirely blocked. It was risky, but we were going to have to chance it.

"Ah! Got it," I pulled on a rusty ring and a small trapdoor came back. "Alex, you're going to have to go first. There's a pretty sturdy ladder and only about a foot of space between the last rung of the ladder and the floor. Can you do it?"

There was another explosion and I could see where the grenades were being flung over the wall. I could come over the wall at them and they'd never know what had it them…I was itching to go and show the Circle that they didn't scare me but Alex's voice made me focus again, I knew I couldn't just leave him. "I'm fine," he scooted over the edge of the whole and down the ladder.

If I listened closely, I could hear the wailing of sirens from inside the school, at least somebody knew we were here. I heard Alex grunt as he ground and I shimmied down the ladder after him, shutting the trap door behind me just as another grenade hit the ground.

By the time I was down the ladder, Alex had already hopped a few yards down the tunnel. I ran to catch up with him and lead him to into the left branch of the tunnel. We ran as fast as we could in grim silence, shuttering as more grenades pounded the ground. I could hear parts of the tunnel collapsing behind us and I pulled Alex faster around the curves and down the straight stretches.

We were almost to the end of the tunnel (which would come out in the middle of the foyer, right under the circular stone that proclaimed Gillian Gallagher's life) when we rounded a curve to come face-to-face with an almost solid dirt wall.

"I thought you knew where we were going!" Alex panted, doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"The grenades must have triggered the collapse," I replied as I approached the wall, looking for even the tiniest hole I could dig out, "Aha!"

I scrambled up the dirt and began pulling furiously at the dirt and rocks, sending them avalanching behind me. The hole was nearly big enough for us to get through when Alex stood up with a gasp, "Cammie, I think I hear someone coming."

He was climbing up towards me and I pushed my shoulder against the last rock, sending it over to the other side, "Come on!" I yelled, "We don't have time to refill the hole, we're just going to have to make a run for it!"

Alex's face was so pale I thought he was going to pass out but he made it over the blockade and then we were running again. There was one final curve then the ladder should be right there.

"I see it, faster!" Now I could definitely hear at least one person behind us. I shoved Alex up the ladder and climbed the other side of the ladder, throwing the door back, then switching sides so I could get up to the surface too. Alex lay flat on the floor and I slammed the trap door closed, then sat down on it to keep it closed. I could hear shouting all around me, "MOM! MOM! THERE'S SOMEBODY IN THE TUNNEL! MOOOMMM!"

My mom appeared at the top of the grand staircase flanked by eight armed men and women. She was shouting orders and running down the stairs toward me. She reached down and pulled me from the floor and ripped the trap door open. "Mom, no-" I stopped when I saw _who _she was yanking from the tunnel.

Joe Solomon had always been hot, but cover in dirt and with a Glock 19 in one hand made him the most beautiful sight in the world.

I opened my mouth to say something that probably would have came out sounding stupid but the room started to spin and shake…and I passed out.

* * *

I passed the rest of the day sleeping in the infirmary. I have a vague memory of being helped out of my dirty police uniform and into my favorite PJs by mom at one point but the rest is kind of blurry.

About 11:30 PM, I woke up to see my mom resting on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"A lot better. How's Alex?"

"He's fine."

I sat up and smiled, "Where is he?"

Mom looked down at her hands, "In an airplane somewhere over the Atlantic."

"What? He _left_? And you didn't even wake me up!"

"It was the best thing, Cam. We needed to get him out of the country."

"You could have woken me up!"

"He asked me not to," Mom sighed, standing up and reaching into her pocket, "he also asked me to give this to you," she handed me a folded piece of paper.

_Cammie-_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on my way back home. You'll probably be angry I didn't let your Mum wake you up, but you were really dead to the world. And yes, my ankle was broken. You should see my cast. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that I made this trip with you. It was crazy…and __really__ long, but in the end it was worth it. You're worth it Cam, don't forget that. _

_~Alex Rider_

_P.S. Drop by the next time you're in London. And maybe I'll tell you about the Shotgun Girl._

_~A.R. _

I had to smile. It had been a trip, the people I'd met and the bonds that had been forged would be with me for the rest of my life. We hadn't beaten the Circle yet, but we would. And Alex might have been on his way back to London, but it's only eight or nine hours by plane.

We'd meet again.

**The End**

* * *

**Bitter sweet, I'm glad that I'm done with this, but I'm also kind of sad. I hope I answered all the questions I put in the story…I think I did. **

**I think I'll do a sequel someday…but not until 2012 at least. It will be a while! I'm going to be posting a NCIS story soon, so y'all can look that up. **

**Again, before I sign off for the last time, thanks so much to you all, you are my inspiration!**

**~Lots of Love, **

**Agent Striker**


End file.
